


Traits d'union

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Sequel, Smut, Suit Kink, UDC!verse, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 33,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre ans d'amour après vingt années d'amitié, à moins qu'il faille sommer le tout sans autre distinction : allez savoir. Dans tous les cas, un quasi quart de siècle pour se connaître par cœur, pour tout savoir de l'autre, de son corps, de ses pensées. Pour, aussi, ne plus envisager qu'il puisse en être autrement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Note de l'auteur** : Il convient, je crois, de le préciser en guise de préambule : cette histoire - inscrite dans [l'univers de ma fic "Une deuxième chance" et tout ce qui est découle](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/UDC!verse) \- je l'ai écrite pour mon seul plaisir. Nul message à transmettre, nulle prétention à un quelconque "chef-d’œuvre littéraire". Juste du plaisir, des rires et des émotions que j'ai eu envie de partager avec ceux et celles qui - depuis de nombreuses années pour certains - me suivent, me lisent et adhèrent à cet univers, à ces personnages et à ce qu'ils sont devenus au fil du temps.
> 
> Merci à PanAries pour le titre ;-) et merci aussi, plus largement, à mes camarades de galère scripturale, ils se reconnaîtront. Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés, car il m'importe de savoir ce que les lecteurs ont pensé et ressenti et de pouvoir échanger avec eux à ce sujet.
> 
> La liste des personnages et les tags seront mis à jour au fil des chapitres.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada, et moi-même pour toute la clique espagnole.

_ Madrid, Espagne, octobre 2009 _

La porte coulissante du dressing claqua une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Relevant les yeux de l'édition du matin, Shura se pencha légèrement sur le côté afin de tenter d'apercevoir le Cancer qui s'agitait depuis une demi-heure dans la chambre sans aucun résultat concret, pour le moment en tout cas.

« Tu t'en sors ? »

Pas de réponse. L'Espagnol jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre : ils avaient encore le temps, mais pas de quoi non plus traîner indéfiniment. D'un regard, Angelo l'avait tantôt expédié hors de la pièce ; le Capricorne n'avait pas insisté. Pour quoi faire ? L'humeur de l'Italien n'était pas au beau fixe depuis le début de la semaine, et ils savaient tous les deux très bien pourquoi. Alors s'il voulait se débrouiller tout seul, soit. Et Shura d'ajuster sa paire de lunettes avant de replonger dans les pages sportives, s'efforçant d’ignorer les imprécations inintelligibles qui s'échappaient de la chambre : le peu qu’il en saisissait bien malgré lui à la volée, tournait en boucle sur les manies pénibles des uns de décider pour les autres et la propension des autres à se faire berner par les uns. Et bis repetita.

De la même façon, son regard resta obstinément rivé sur les derniers résultats de la Liga quand le Cancer fit irruption dans la cuisine et commença à ouvrir les tiroirs un par un pour les fouiller d’une main irritée, ne refermant le précédent qu'à moitié avant de passer au suivant.

Il résista jusqu'au cinquième. Avant d’abattre sa paume sur le plateau de la haute table à laquelle il était installé, sans pour autant que l'autre homme se redressât, ni même ne sursautât.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, nom de dieu !

— Ton truc, là, qui colle, tu l'as planqué où ?

— Dans le placard en haut à droite, dernière étagère.

— Ce n’est pas sa place.

— Parce que tu la connais peut-être ? »

Sans répondre, Angelo ouvrit le placard en question, referma un tiroir au passage d'un mouvement de hanche bien ajusté, puis disparut de nouveau dans la chambre, le manche du rouleau collant dépassant de son poing serré.

Nouveau coup d'oeil à l'heure.

_Bon, ça va, j'ai compris._

 

* * *

 

Le costume était étalé sur le couvre-lit, le pantalon d'un côté, la veste de l'autre et entre les deux une pleine brassée de cravates. Dont près de quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent – au bas mot – appartenaient à l'Espagnol. La chemise – blanche – censée aller avec le costume, pendait sur un cintre accroché à la poignée de la baie vitrée mais même de là où il était, Shura ne pouvait manquer d'apercevoir une tâche rosâtre à cheval sur les deux pans du vêtement, vestige aviné de la dernière fois où elle avait servi. Il fronça les sourcils : il était pourtant à peu près sûr d'avoir vu cette chemise ressortir du placard il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça et... Se pinçant la racine du nez entre le pouce et l’index, il prit une profonde inspiration : sous un pull, évidemment.

« Celle-là, je peux ? »

Les affaires du Capricorne étaient prêtes depuis la veille, soigneusement agencées sur le valet placé de son côté du lit et qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser. Un bref regard dans sa direction lui confirma que Angelo n'en avait rien dérangé.

« Tu l'as prise où ? » Demanda-t-il toutefois par acquis de conscience, tout en jaugeant une autre chemise blanche tendue à bout de bras par son compagnon. Ce dernier désigna d'un pouce négligent le dressing ouvert derrière lui :

« Dans ce coin-là. »

L'animal n'avait pas choisi la plus ordinaire. A croire qu'il était doté d'un sens particulier – encore un – pour détecter sans coup férir _la_ pièce de qualité parmi tout un tas de ses semblables plus ordinaires. La garde-robe du Cancer n'était guère achalandée ; mais d'aucun pouvait être certain qu'il n'y trouverait que des vêtements de marque et de coupe italiennes, si parfaitement adaptés à sa morphologie qu'on aurait pu les croire taillés à ses mesures. Shura soupçonnait d'ailleurs que ce fût le cas : Angelo ne retournait pas souvent dans son pays, mais il n'en revenait jamais les mains vides. Et la dernière fois, alors qu'ils s'y étaient rendus ensemble, ils en étaient repartis chargés de deux costumes, un pour chacun dont celui de l'Italien présentement sur le lit, dans l'attente du bon vouloir de son propriétaire.

« Oui, ça ira, essaye juste de ne pas lui faire subir le même sort qu'à la tienne.

— Pas ma faute si Aiolia n'est pas foutu de tenir son verre droit.

— Ben voyons, commenta distraitement l'Espagnol tout en triant les cravates. Tiens, celle-là.

— Quoi celle-là ?

— Avec ton costume. Ça devrait aller.

— La tienne là-bas, elle...

— La mienne, tu lui fous la paix. Angelo, je ne voudrais pas te mettre la pression mais ce serait bien que tu t'actives.

— Dit celui qui traîne encore dans son bas de pyjama du siècle dernier. D'ailleurs, quand est-ce que tu la jettes, cette guenille ?

— Pour m'habiller, j'en ai pour dix minutes à tout casser, _moi_. »

Sans répondre, l'Italien se débarrassa de son caleçon et, nu, alla enfiler un boxer puis la chemise, qu'il boutonna rapidement, saisissant au vol les boutons de manchettes que son compagnon venait de lui envoyer depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Tu vas mettre ces chaussures ? Demanda Shura, avec une intonation assez critique pour que l'interpellé suspendît son geste et jetât un regard vers la paire en question.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Tu ne les as pas cirées.

— Sérieusement, tu crois que quelqu'un va en avoir quelque chose à foutre ?

— C'est un mariage.

— Et ?

— Laisse tomber.

— … Si vraiment ça te pose un problème, tu peux y mettre un coup, hein.

— Dans tes rêves.

— J'aurais essayé. » Rit le Cancer, tout en se saisissant de son pantalon pour l'enfiler.

 

Du coin de l'oeil, Shura l'observait à la dérobée. Quand lui avait opté pour un costume anthracite à très fines rayures ton sur ton, l'Italien avait choisi pour sa part une étoffe unie un peu plus claire, d’un gris acier qui avait le mérite de faire ressortir le bleu – et la dureté – de ses yeux et de s'accorder avec sa chevelure dont les cendres du temps éclaircissaient chaque jour un peu plus le sombre cobalt.

Le choix de ce modèle deux-pièces s'était imposé comme une évidence. Ni une, ni deux, le tailleur avait pris les mesures de son compatriote et l'affaire avait été conclue dans le quart d'heure. Il avait fallu un peu plus de temps dans le cas de l'Espagnol, qui affectionnait les costumes trois-pièces et pour lequel il fallait concevoir le gilet à trois boutons avec un soin particulier. Angelo avait moqué les goûts de l'autre homme en la matière, mais n'avait rien trouvé à redire lors des essayages. L'inverse avait été tout aussi valable et en cet instant, alors que son compagnon ajustait les pans de la chemise dans l’ouverture du pantalon dont l'arrière épousait ses fesses avec une perfection scandaleuse, Shura demeurait aussi muet qu'à l'époque.

« Quoi ? »

L'Italien avait relevé la tête et l'observait en retour, une lueur d'amusement au fond des yeux.

« Rien.

— Tu parles. »

Shura s'était porté à sa hauteur et, d'un geste, rectifia l'alignement des boutons de la chemise tendue sur le torse avec le bouton du pantalon. Avant que sa main ne lui échappât pour aller s'égarer sur les reins de l'autre homme et s'arrondir autour d'une fesse moulée par le tissu. Ce faisant, il attira vers lui un Cancer docile, mais dont le sourire contenu dans ses yeux était descendu jusqu'à ses lèvres.

« Je croyais qu'il fallait que je m'active.

— On a une petite marge.

— Vu ton état, si on l'utilise, elle va devenir minuscule. »

La main de l'Italien s'était glissée entre eux et refermée sur le sexe durci de son ami et amant.

« Je parle de la marge, bien sûr.

— Je sais me montrer efficace.

— Je n'en doute pas une seconde mais admets que ce ne serait pas très raisonnable. Et puis, j'ai déjà une chemise foutue pour cause de tâche malencontreuse. Or, de costume, il se trouve que je n'en ai qu'un. Et que j'en ai un peu besoin au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié. »

Sa bouche presque contre la sienne, ses doigts dessinant et redessinant le galbe de l'objet de toutes ses convoitises, Shura hésita, avant de prendre une inspiration. Profonde. Contrôlée. Résignée.

« Tu aurais mieux fait de rester dans la cuisine, commenta Angelo en desserrant sa prise non sans lui concéder un bref baiser, avant de reculer d'un pas. Ça t'aurait évité les tentations.

— En effet. Mais je ne perds pas totalement espoir.

— Voyez-vous ça. »

Shura acheva de se détourner et tout en s'étirant, se dirigea vers ses propres affaires :

« On verra lequel de nous deux tiendra le plus longtemps.

— Pari tenu. »

 

* * *

 

Le Capricorne n'avait pas menti : huit minutes, montre en main, ce fut tout ce dont il eut besoin pour s'avancer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, les clés dans une main, son téléphone dans l'autre et qu'il glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste :

« On peut y aller.

— C'est insupportable, tu le sais, ça ?

— Même si ce n'était pas le cas, je peux toujours compter sur toi pour me le rappeler.

— Que tu n'es pas parfait ? Évidemment. »

Le ton d'Angelo manquait néanmoins de conviction, et pour cause : en cet instant, il était tout sauf convaincu. Pourtant, il aurait dû s’y attendre. Depuis le temps, rien n’était plus censé le surprendre lorsqu’il avisait ce Shura à la fois tellement différent et tellement lui-même. Le coup au cœur, ce même sursaut éprouvé pour la première fois à Milan un an plus tôt, persistait à le secouer tout entier face à cet homme qui, parce que l’envie l’en prenait à l’occasion, s’amusait parfois à offrir aux autres une image de lui-même que le Cancer aurait cent fois préféré conserver pour son seul usage. Le costume trois-pièces arboré ce jour par l'Espagnol n'était pas le seul de sa collection : il lui arrivait encore d’enfiler les deux autres qu'il possédait, au gré de son emploi du temps ou d’une marotte subite. Mais celui-là... C'était autre chose. Celui-là, ils l'avaient choisi ensemble. Celui-là, Angelo le lui avait proposé avec l'espoir secret que l'autre homme ne le mettrait jamais que pour lui. Espoir qui avait fait long feu au regard des raisons ayant motivé l'achat en question et qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Néanmoins, l’idée qu'il demeurait le seul bénéficiaire de la sensualité de son compagnon ainsi révélée le consolait. Un peu.

« Allez, avance, je te suis. »

Allons bon. S'il avait réussi à détourner le regard, sa voix trop éraillée tout à coup venait de le trahir : déjà Shura esquissait un sourire devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent sur un espace vide et lorsqu'ils s'y engouffrèrent, le bras du Cancer avait déjà glissé sous le veston anthracite pour s'enrouler autour de la taille cintrée par le gilet.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas du jeu, murmura-t-il, la bouche perdue dans son cou, à la limite entre la peau fraîchement rasée et le col amidonné de la chemise.

— C'est toi qui as commencé.

— Ça n'a rien à voir. Toi, tu...

— Moi je quoi ? »

Les doigts dans les cheveux de l'Italien, Shura l'obligea à redresser la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avec une tendresse exigeante.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas. »

_Tu es beau.  
_

« C'est à croire que tu es né pour porter des fringues pareilles, continua le Cancer avant de le relâcher à regret. Sur n'importe qui d'autre – au hasard, moi – ça ne ressemblerait à rien. Mais toi, tu peux te balader dans un costume trois-pièces, et même tomber la veste, sans qu’on y trouve rien à redire.

— Serait-ce de la jalousie que je crois deviner, là en dessous ?

— Absolument. »

Et du désir, aussi. Du désir pour celui qu’il avait toujours admiré en secret pour des tas de raisons, y compris celle dont il n’avait pas conscience à l’époque. _Pas étonnant qu’il se soit envoyé en l’air avec la moitié du pays_ , songea Angelo non sans une pointe d’amertume à l’évocation des années qu’ils n’avaient pas partagées. La saveur, inattendue et plus douce, d’une reconnaissance qui ne disait pas son nom s’y superposa néanmoins : il se devait d’admettre que l’Espagnol ne consacrait plus dorénavant sa vie qu’à lui et à lui seul. La compensation n’était, en fin de compte, pas si désagréable.

Ce fut Shura qui appuya sur le bouton immobilisant l’ascenseur entre deux étages quand la main du Cancer, restée posée sur sa hanche, s’en vint à la hauteur de sa ceinture puis descendit s’emparer de la braguette qu’elle fit glisser d’un geste sûr avant de s’engouffrer dans l’ouverture. Le dos contre la paroi, la bouche contre celle de l’Italien, il laissa celui-ci le masturber jusqu’à commencer à durcir entre ses doigts.

L’idée n’était pas bonne. D’abord, et bien que l’immeuble comptât trois ascenseurs en état de marche, il ne se passerait pas longtemps avant que l’un de ses habitants ne signalât la panne apparente de celui-ci aux services techniques en charge de son entretien et dont les ateliers n’étaient distants que de quelques centaines de mètres du quartier. Ensuite, ils allaient être en retard et toute la vigilance avec laquelle Shura avait pourtant minuté leur emploi du temps n’aurait pas servi à grand-chose. Enfin, s’ils avaient mis autant de soin à se préparer, ce n’était pas pour rien non plus. Si par malheur…

Trop tard. L’empreinte des lèvres du Cancer était encore tiède sur les siennes lorsqu’il réalisa que celui-ci venait de s’agenouiller devant lui, pour achever de sortir son sexe raidi du pantalon.

« Tu… »

Les doigts de Shura glissèrent entre les mèches où le gris le disputait au cobalt sous l’éclairage cru et sa tête se renversa en arrière, résignée, après avoir croisé le regard bleu et attentif du Cancer attaché au sien.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, entendit-il comme l’extrémité d’un langue s’enroulait autour de son gland déjà gorgé de sang. Je sais ce que je fais. »

Son gilet lui parut soudain trop ajusté tandis que sa respiration se précipitait mais le Capricorne résista à l’envie de le déboutonner. Pas à celle, par contre, de baisser de nouveau les yeux sur Angelo qui avait commencé à le sucer avec cette constance et cette – il fallait bien l’admettre – virtuosité qui l’auraient de toute manière emporté sur les arguments potentiellement invoqués par l’Espagnol – à raison – pour justifier de la non-pertinence de cette fellation. Se raccrochant de sa main libre à la barre qui courait le long de la paroi dans son dos et qui s’enfonçait dans ses reins, il appuya l’autre sur l’arrière du crâne de l’Italien dont la gorge s’ouvrit pour l’accueillir plus profondément dans sa bouche, jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres s’en vinssent buter contre la fermeture éclair.

 _Oh bon sang…_ Un râle lui échappa comme les sensations enserraient son sexe et ses bourses dans un étau invisible et brûlant dont l’incandescence se rua à l’assaut de son ventre. _Angelo !_ Il voulait crier, hurler son nom, mais celui-ci demeura prisonnier derrière ses dents obstinément serrées comme il tâchait dans le même temps de contrôler son corps, avec un succès pour le moins mitigé. Déjà son sperme se déversait dans la bouche du Cancer, dont les lèvres se resserrèrent autour de sa verge pour l’engloutir une dernière fois. Il jouit longuement, ses deux mains à présent de chaque côté du visage de son compagnon qui acheva de le nettoyer consciencieusement d’une langue experte avant de le rajuster. Hors d’haleine, il rouvrit les yeux lorsque Angelo revint à sa hauteur, époussetant ses genoux avant de l’embrasser, ses deux mains glissées sous la veste du Capricorne jusque dans son dos pour en redessiner la musculature soulignée par la coupe du gilet.

« Heureusement, la moquette était propre, murmura Angelo, ses lèvres contre celles de Shura qui retrouvait sur elles le goût de son propre corps. 

— Parce que dans le cas contraire, cela t’aurait arrêté ?

— C’est ce que tu aurais voulu ? »

Le Capricorne effleura la bouche entrouverte de son compagnon, s’abreuvant à son souffle et à sa douceur, avant de relancer l’ascenseur :

« Non. »

La peau de l’Italien était chaude sous la chemise et ce fut à regret qu’il l’obligea à s’écarter, de cette même main avec laquelle il s’était à son tour aventuré sous sa veste pour le toucher. Simplement le toucher.

« Même si ce n’était vraiment pas le bon moment.

— Et même s’il n’y a eu aucun dégât ? Regarde, tu es propre comme un sou neuf.

— J’espère juste que je ne suis pas le seul. »

 

Le tintement discret de l'ascenseur retentit alors qu'ils atteignaient le rez-de-chaussée et Angelo s'effaça devant son compagnon pour le laisser sortir en premier, non sans une parodie de courbette : _  
_

« Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine... » _  
_

Et voilà. Tout le monde allait le regarder maintenant. Il surprendrait les coups d’oeil appréciateurs des hommes et des femmes sur le chemin du Capricorne, il en serait irrité – comme d'habitude – mais ne dirait rien. Il n’en avait pas le droit. Mais, oui, il serait jaloux. De ces autres qui effleureraient des yeux ou de la pensée ce même désir qui l'habitait, lui, à chaque instant et qu’il venait de satisfaire sans pour autant réussir à taire tout à fait sa frustration. Ces autres encore qui iraient jusqu’à se figurer capables d’en profiter, ne serait-ce que pendant une fraction de seconde. Et qui, ce faisant, lui déroberaient un peu de ce qui n'aurait dû être qu’à lui. _  
_

La main de Shura se referma sur la sienne, sans prévenir, et le retint dans le hall de l'immeuble dont il n'avait pas pris conscience qu'il le traversait à grandes enjambées agacées. _  
_

« Tu regardes mal. »

Stoppé dans son élan, l’Italien recula d’un pas ou deux malgré lui pour se retrouver face à l’autre homme immobile et dont les yeux étroits le dévisageaient :

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Bien sûr Shura avait suivi le fil de ses pensées. Bien sûr il connaissait tout des tortueuses circonvolutions empruntées par la réflexion du Cancer dès lors qu’il s’agissait de louvoyer au large de ses propres insécurités qu’il refusait obstinément de reconnaître et, dans un même temps, s’ingéniait consciencieusement à alimenter. Et, bien sûr aussi, l’Espagnol détenait des vérités bien senties qu’il ne distillait qu’au meilleur des escients, lorsqu’il devinait Angelo en train de s’égarer. Comme en cette seconde qui le vit esquisser un sourire mince tandis qu’insensiblement, il obligeait le Cancer à se rapprocher encore un peu plus jusqu’à heurter les pans de leurs vestons.

« Que tu ne vois pas ce qui crèverait les yeux de n’importe qui d’autre, répondit le Capricorne dans un chuchotis qui parut être une proclamation dans le hall vide et silencieux. C’est toi, aussi, qu’ils regardent.

— Parce que je t’accompagne.

— Parce que tu n’as pas conscience d’être ce que tu es. »

_Toi. Tout entier. Avec ton obscurité qui écorche ceux qui veulent ne pas te voir. Avec ta lumière qui aveugle ceux qui ont cru deviner tes ombres._

Les lèvres de Shura se refermèrent sur celles de l’Italien, qui s’assouplirent sous le baiser au goût de promesse avant de demeurer entrouvertes, comme hésitantes au seuil de la bouche de l’autre homme qui venait de les libérer :

« Et crois-moi : ils savent très bien ce qu’ils ratent. »

 

* * *

 

Naturellement, ils furent en retard.

Sur le parvis de l’église, à l’ombre des mûriers platanes dont les feuilles encore vertes et vigoureuses témoignaient d’un début d’automne trop timide, quelques personnes âgées étaient restées là, attirées par la foule qui tantôt s’était rassemblée pour s’engouffrer dans les profondeurs de l’édifice, et qui en ressortirait bientôt toute gonflée de joie et de bonheur à la suite des mariés enfin consacrés. Aucun ne savait qui s’épousait là, dans cette église de quartier, ni tout à fait ancienne, ni tout à fait contemporaine, à la limite de l’anonymat au milieu de l’alignement des immeubles si ce n’était son clocher qui, vaille que vaille, se dressait au-dessus du foisonnement des antennes paraboliques et des relais téléphoniques.

Ils gravirent les marches en coup de vent sous les regards impassibles des anciens, avant de se glisser entre les hautes portes demeurées entrouvertes, tant pour les retardataires dans leur genre que pour les rayons du soleil encore chauds qui s’étalaient paresseusement sur les dalles entre les rangées de bancs, et dont le reflet éclairait la pénombre et la solennité de l’instant.

« Je n’ai jamais autant mis les pieds dans une église que depuis qu’on s’envoie en l’air, toi et moi. » Chuchota Angelo à l’oreille de l’Espagnol, comme ils se rangeaient tout au fond de la nef, dos au mur et mains croisées devant eux, parmi tous ceux qui, à leur instar, n’avaient pas jugé absolument indispensable de piétiner devant l’église une heure durant afin d’attendre des mariés qui ne s’étaient, de plus, très certainement pas attardés en pleine chaleur.

Il rajouta, devant le silence de son compagnon :

« C’est louche.

— Angelo, tu sais que ce n’est ni le moment ni l’endroit pour ce genre de réflexion, j’espère.

— On s’en fout, personne ne comprend.

— Ce n’est pas une raison. »

Bien qu’à voix basse, Shura avait répliqué sur un ton dont le Cancer savait qu’il ne tolérerait pas d’argumentation supplémentaire. Aussi ravala-t-il la réplique tentatrice qui lui chatouillait les lèvres, se contentant d’un coup d’œil au profil sévère dont toute l’attention était dorénavant dirigée vers l’autel et la silhouette des mariés qu’ils apercevaient par-dessus la foule de têtes qui les en séparait.

Du respect du Capricorne à l’égard des institutions, Angelo en connaissait un rayon suffisant pour savoir que l’Ibérique n’accordait qu’un intérêt tout relatif à ce qui n’était rien d’autre qu’un décorum vidé de son sens – si tant était qu’il en eût jamais eu un – depuis des siècles. Mais il savait aussi que la tolérance de l’autre homme aux croyances d’autrui était autrement plus malléable que la sienne. Tous les deux avaient été élevés à l’ombre des églises : mais quand l’un ne les avait jamais considérées que comme protectrices et chaleureuses, l’autre ne les avait jamais vues autrement qu’indues et inatteignables. Dieu n’avait pas grand-chose à y voir ; les hommes, si, par contre.

Fataliste, Angelo se redressa, son épaule appuyée contre celle de son pair qui ne la lui déroba pas. Ils n’étaient pas assez en retard pour avoir raté plus que les premières minutes de la cérémonie et bientôt, pris entre les feux de l’homélie lancinante et de la torpeur du début d’après-midi – quelle idée de planifier un mariage au sortir de table, aussi ! – le Cancer se laissa porter par les génuflexions de l’assemblée assujettie aux gestes et aux mots du prêtre. Cette cérémonie ne demeurerait pas dans les annales, jugea in petto l’Italien que même les chants rythmant le déroulé de la messe laissèrent de marbre. Décidément, dans le sud de l’Espagne, ils étaient autrement plus doués pour ce genre de trucs.

_« J’ai entendu._

_— Admets comme moi que c’est d’un chiant à n’en plus finir._

_— Ils ont dû changer d’église et de prêtre au dernier moment si j’ai bien compris. Un incendie dans leur paroisse d’origine._

_— Et ?_

_— Ils avaient sûrement organisé les choses autrement._

_— Mouais. Et pour la suite, ça va être du même tonneau ?_

_— Rappelle-moi depuis combien de temps on est là ? Même pas un quart d’heure ?_

_— Désolé de penser qu’on aurait mieux à faire, là, tout de suite._

_— Irrécupérable._

_— Et c’est toi qui dis ça. »_

Un sourire identique s’en vint flotter à leurs lèvres, imperceptible pour qui n’aurait pas pris le temps de leur accorder autre chose qu’un regard distrait.

_« Si seulement tu étais capable de te préparer un peu plus vite._

_— Ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? Ce n’était pourtant pas moi qui ai commencé à me faire des films_ juste _en regardant un mec en train d’enfiler un pantalon._

_— Pas n’importe quel mec._

_— Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu es en manque._

_— Dans ce cas, on est deux. »  
_

_Et tu le sais très bien._ A quand remontait la dernière fois qu’ils avaient baisé, déjà ? Au milieu de la matinée, quand Angelo avait moqué, une fois de plus, l’espèce de pyjama en coton aussi large que lâche, déformé et usé jusqu’à la corde dans lequel l’Espagnol aimait à se complaire. D’un doigt négligent, il avait tiré sur l’élastique dont ne subsistait plus que le souvenir autour des hanches du Capricorne, ce qui avait valu à celui-ci l’élargissement d’une déchirure déjà amorcée au droit d’une couture fatiguée. Il n’avait suffi comme signal que le craquement du tissu dans le silence : Shura s’était alors saisi de la main provocatrice pour en faire basculer le propriétaire sur le canapé et entreprendre de venger l’affront commis à l’encontre de son pyjama préféré avec méthode et autorité. D’abord relever le tee-shirt d’Angelo pour dénuder son torse et en agacer les tours et les détours du bout des doigts ou de la langue, tout en faisant fi de ses – molles – protestations. Ensuite ouvrir son jean et, d’un geste sec et précis, en empoigner le rebord pour le faire dévaler jusqu’aux chevilles. Enfin, soulever ses jambes d’une main pour les faire basculer sur le côté puis, de l’autre, baisser le boxer jusque sous la ligne des fesses avant de libérer son propre sexe en érection pour le pénétrer, sans autre formalité que ce qu’il fallait de lubrifiant, ni plus, ni moins.

Angelo ne s’était pas débattu. Pas vraiment. Un fou rire lui avait même échappé quand il s’était avisé que le pyjama de l’Espagnol était à ce point en mauvais état qu’il suffisait d’un rien pour qu’il dévoilât le service trois-pièces de ce dernier ; une hilarité qui s’était cependant étranglée dans sa gorge pour laisser la place à un soupir d’aise mal contrôlé quand la volonté de Shura avait achevé de le soumettre.

Il avait joui en premier. Et une fois revenu à la surface de la réalité – ou à peu près – l’Italien était demeuré attentif à la présence qui allait et venait en lui, sans hâte mais sans non plus de nonchalance. Bientôt, l’Espagnol l’avait ramené sur le dos, le reprenant sous lui, son poids sur le sien, ses yeux dans les siens.

La baise avait alors laissé la place à l’amour, lent, contrôlé que lui avait fait Shura quasi jusqu’à l’heure du déjeuner, et qui aurait pu aussi agrémenter l’après-midi si les impératifs de la journée ne s’étaient pas imposés à leurs envies.

 

 _« Et la journée est encore longue_ , rajouta Shura avec le ton de celui qui, soudain, regrettait d’avoir accepté l’invitation des mariés.

_— Ça t’apprendra._

_— Tu n’as pas dit non, que je sache._

_— Parce que tu avais déjà dit oui. La prochaine fois, tu me demanderas mon avis_ avant _._

_— Je ne savais pas que ta rancune était capable de surpasser ton envie de t’envoyer en l’air._

_— Et encore : tu n’as pas tout vu. »_

 

* * *

 

« Vous vous êtes plantés d’heure ou quoi ? »

Les mains sur les hanches, Concí les toisait en dépit des vingt cinq centimètres en sa défaveur qui la séparaient des deux hommes et qu’elle compensa presque tout de suite en remontant de deux marches au-dessus d’eux, quitte à bousculer sans ménagement la petite foule amassée devant le porche dans l’attente des mariés.

_Et c’est parti…_

« Je te vois lever les yeux au ciel derrière tes lunettes noires, Angelo Salieri. » Rajouta-t-elle d’un ton qui se voulait menaçant mais qui ne résista pas à l’examen attentif dont elle les gratifia :

« Ceci dit, je comprends pourquoi vous êtes en retard... – Shura dressa un sourcil tandis que le Cancer, lui, s’efforçait de jeter un coup d’œil discret au pantalon de son compagnon : il avait fait attention pourtant ! – … regardez-moi comme ils sont beaux. Hein, Rocío, qu’ils sont beaux ? »

La responsable de la rubrique culturelle s’était pour sa part frayée un chemin dans l’assistance sans que sa fine silhouette ne dérangeât qui que ce fût, au point que ni l’un ni l’autre des chevaliers d’or ne l’avait vue s’approcher. Les bras croisés sur son buste moulée dans un robe bordeaux quelque peu trop courte pour l’occasion, elle les contemplait d’un air critique :

« Autant, on savait que Shura savait porter un costume, autant te concernant, on n’était vraiment pas sûrs.

— Je suis censé le prendre comment ? Rétorqua Angelo, dont un sourire en coin démentait la sécheresse de la réplique.

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! » Et la jeune femme d’éclater de rire, tandis que le reste de l’équipe convergeait vers eux, dont certains les bras chargés de corbeilles débordant de pétales de rose et autres sachets de riz.

« Hé, mais dépêchez-vous ! Ils ne vont plus tarder à sortir maintenant ! Protesta Miguelito en fourrant d’autorité dans les mains des retardataires de pleines poignées de fleurs.

— Non mais tu n’es pas sérieux, là, Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais…

— Angelo : ferme-la. »

Les doigts de Shura se refermèrent sur ceux de son compagnon, l’obligeant à saisir deux sachets de riz au fond du panier :

« Et ne râle pas. » Glissa-t-il à voix basse tout contre son oreille alors que déjà les autres remontaient les marches, attirés par la rumeur sourde qui s’enflait peu à peu : les mariés étaient sur le point d’apparaître.

_« Tu réalises ce que tu m’obliges à faire ?_

_— Ce n’est pas moi qui t’ai invité._

_— La bonne excuse._

_— Tu peux aussi sourire, tu sais._

_— Qu’est-ce que tu crois que je fais, là ! »_

En l’occurrence, une grimace, censée exprimer la joie. Secouant la tête, Shura ne répondit rien et lança une nouvelle poignée de riz en direction du couple qui se protégeait tant bien que mal de l’avalanche d’autant de vœux de bonheur que de souhaits de prospérité. Et réussit dans le même temps à masquer son propre sourire : était-il possible d’avoir l’air aussi emprunté que l’était son compagnon ? Allons, plus que quelques marches, et la corvée toucherait à sa fin. Enfin, l’une des corvées, mais ça, l’Italien n’avait pas besoin de le savoir tout de suite : glissant une main sous le bras d’Angelo, Shura l’obligea à descendre à la suite des mariés, se contentant d’un bref coup d’œil lorsque l’autre soupira de soulagement, et que le riz qu’il tenait encore serré dans son poing dégringola plus ou moins discrètement entre les pieds pressés tout autour d’eux.

« Autant de spontanéité à souhaiter le bonheur d’autrui, ça me laisse sans voix, finit par commenter le Capricorne, tandis qu’il pilotait son alter ego à travers l’assemblée pour se rapprocher de Concí et donc des mariés.

— Pourquoi tu la ramènes dans ce cas ?

— Ce n’était que du riz.

— Justement. Que je sache, ce n’est pas non plus une obligation, si ? »

Arguer de la tradition serait le meilleur moyen de faire hurler de rire le Cancer et donc d’attirer l’attention sur eux. Déjà que beaucoup ne cessaient de se retourner dans leur direction, se demandant qui diable pouvaient bien être ces deux hommes que personne ne connaissait ni d’Eve ni d’Adam si ce n’était – a priori – la sœur de la mariée et ses amis, inutile d’en rajouter. Et puis, Shura le concédait, Angelo n’avait pas tout à fait tort considérant son – unique – expérience en matière de mariages. Ce que l’Italien lui confirma dans un grommellement tout en se forgeant un nouveau sourire de circonstance – un peu moins crispé que les précédents – alors que Lucía pivotait vers eux :

« On n’a pas fait toute cette comédie pour Thétis et Kanon, et c’était très bien. »

L’Espagnol n’eut pas le temps de rappeler à son compagnon qu’on ne comparait pas ce qui n’était pas comparable, alors que le visage de la mariée s’éclairait encore un peu plus, si tant était que cela fût possible :

« J’en étais sûre ! Je savais que vous viendriez ! » Et Lucía, toutes dentelles et soieries dehors, de se jeter au cou de Shura et d’Angelo en même temps, pour les étreindre avec une vigueur inattendue de la part d’un aussi petit modèle. Sous le regard soudain alarmé d’un Cancer qui à l’évidence, ne savait pas comment s’y prendre pour se dépêtrer de cette situation sans risquer un impair, Shura décrocha avec une délicatesse consommée les mains de la jeune femme agrippées à leurs cous pour les conserver dans les siennes le temps d’un sourire et d’une plaisanterie :

« Pourquoi ? Quelqu’un en doutait ?

— Ma sœur n’arrêtait pas de dire que...

— Lucía ! »

Une cigarette outrée au coin des lèvres, Concí avait fait un pas en avant pour se planter devant sa cadette qui leva les yeux vers elle, pas intimidée le moins du monde par celle qui lui ressemblait si peu. Aussi petite, blonde et menue que l’aînée était grande, brune et replète, Lucía l’interrogea avec une douceur malicieuse :

« Oui ?

— Je n’ai jamais dit qu’ils ne viendraient pas, protesta la rédactrice en chef non sans un coup d’oeil entre méfiance et contrition à l’égard des deux chevaliers d’or hilares. Simplement, je n’étais pas sûre que Shura vienne sans Angelo.

— Alors que je les avais invités tous les deux ? » Le rire de la mariée cascada sur le bruissement continu de la petite assemblée. « Il n’y avait aucun doute à avoir, pourtant !

— Merci à vous d’être venus. »

Le marié, un grand jeune homme brun dégingandé dont même le costume pourtant sur mesure ne réussissait pas tout à fait à masquer la stature malingre, s’était détourné du pseudo affrontement entre les deux sœurs pour darder un regard franc et ouvert sur le Capricorne et le Cancer. Ils ne l’avaient, à la vérité, que rencontré une seule fois avant le mariage, quoique entre-aperçu serait plus juste : il était là ce jour-là, au pied de l’immeuble de la rédaction, quand tout le monde en était enfin sorti. Le premier, il s’était avancé vers le petit groupe, ignorant chacun des êtres hagards et apeurés croisés en chemin jusqu’à retrouver Lucía. Pour la prendre dans ses bras. Et la serrer si fort contre lui que les sanglots de terreur de la jeune femme en étaient devenus inaudibles.

Les deux chevaliers d’or et le jeune homme n’avaient pas eu l’occasion, alors, de se parler. A peine un échange de regards, dans lequel ils avaient tous les deux lu un remerciement muet et puis le couple avait disparu, happé par les autorités et les secours.

C’était la première fois qu’ils le revoyaient depuis les événements et autant Angelo avait rechigné à participer à ce mariage pour des raisons aussi évidentes que son peu de goût pour les mondanités porté en bandoulière au vu et au su de tous, autant Shura avait lui aussi hésité sans toutefois faire état de la nature de ses réticences. Joaquín savait, par la force des choses. Tout ce qui s’était passé. Sa fiancée lui avait très certainement narré par le menu chacune des minutes passées dans ce qui aurait pu être l’antichambre de la mort, et si elle ne l’avait pas fait, alors il faisait confiance à Concí pour avoir pallié les imprécisions de sa sœur.

Les deux femmes avaient retenu l’essentiel bien sûr : elles étaient sorties de là saines et sauves. Mais il était illusoire de considérer que leur seule gratitude suffirait un jour à effacer le bain de sang auquel elles avaient assisté et qui demeurerait à jamais gravé dans leurs mémoires. Ils n’avaient pas eu le choix, Angelo le lui avait dit et répété, il l’avait entendu et compris, mais il n’empêchait : le Cancer et lui-même n’avaient pas fait de quartier. A cette idée, qui lui serait passée par-dessus la tête quelques années plus tôt, il fit la moue avant de se recomposer presque aussitôt un visage neutre alors que l’Italien serrait la main tendue du marié.

« Ça aurait été dommage de passer à côté, répondit Angelo avec un sourire sibyllin que, parce qu’il était le seul à comprendre ce qu’il sous-entendait, Shura ne songea pas à vouloir effacer.

— Ma... femme – le visage du jeune homme s’illumina alors qu’il prononçait ce mot peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie – est vraiment très heureuse de vous compter parmi nous aujourd’hui. Et moi aussi, rajouta-t-il avec une conviction qui élargit le sourire du Cancer et soulagea le Capricorne.

— Nous sommes, nous aussi, ravis d’être ici. Et encore désolés d’être arrivés en retard pour la cérémonie, nous...

— Oh, vous n’avez pas raté grand-chose, la mise en place a été un peu longuette, intervint Concí, non sans un regard sévère en direction du prêtre resté sur le parvis et qui échangeaient avec les vieillards, avides de commentaires et d’absolution.

— C’est vrai, au lieu d’une heure et demi de messe, vous vous en seriez collés pour deux ! » Et Rocío de s’esclaffer, d’abord dans un silence un peu interloqué, avant que les pouffements et autres rires de moins en moins discrets de ses collègues ne vinssent s’ajouter à son hilarité.

 

Les mains dans les poches, Angelo finit par se laisser gagner à son tour par la bonne humeur générale, bientôt imité par Shura qui dans le même temps, contemplait son compagnon et savourait son rire. De combien de victoires s’était-il secrètement enorgueilli quand, par le passé, il réussissait à arracher de semblables éclats au Cancer au lieu de ses habituels ricanements ? Trop peu, songea l’Espagnol sans néanmoins le découragement auquel il cédait à l’époque lorsque le lendemain d’un de ces rares accès de spontanéité, celui qui se désignait comme le Masque de Mort ironisait de nouveau en guise de réponse à tout et à tous, Capricorne y compris.

Car, aujourd’hui, il avait cessé de les compter. Et tandis que l’Italien s’esclaffait de nouveau devant une nouvelle provocation de Rocío, il se repaissait des échos de liberté perçus sous les roulements de la voix rocailleuse qui s’associait à la sienne sans plus de réticence. Les autres l’entendaient et alors ? Où était le problème ? semblaient signifier les plis multiples au coin de ses yeux et la blancheur éclatante de ses dents, comme l’Italien riait gorge déployée. En effet, il n’y en avait pas. Il n’y en avait plus.

« Eh bien, qu’est-ce que tu fous ? »

Angelo avait pilé net lorsqu’il s’était rendu compte que son compagnon ne lui avait pas emboîté le pas et, à moitié retourné dans sa direction, l’observait, vaguement interloqué :

« Je veux bien suivre le mouvement, moi, mais c’est toi qui sais ce qui se passe après. Alors… »

D’un geste vague de la main, il désigna l’attroupement en train de s’éloigner dans un désordre qui n’était qu’apparent, les uns pour rejoindre les voitures, les autres pour prendre congés des mariés.

« Justement, j’étais curieux de voir ce que tu allais faire sans moi, répliqua Shura qui, dans un ébrouement mental, chassa des souvenirs qui n’avaient plus lieu d’être. Et a priori, comme d’habitude…

— Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire.

— … Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi.

— Écoutez donc l’hôpital qui se fout de la charité.

— J’ai tort, peut-être ?

— Et moi ? »

Revenu à la hauteur de l’Italien, le Capricorne se laissa happer par le bleu profond de son regard, le dos de leurs mains s’effleurant entre eux sans quiconque pour s’en apercevoir :

« Non. »

Une ombre de sourire ondula sur les lèvres du Cancer que Shura eut soudain envie de mordre. Non pour le chasser mais au contraire pour se l’approprier, au même titre que tout ce qu’était Angelo et qui était à lui.

 _Je suis à toi_.

La première fois que ces mots avaient débordé l’Italien, il l’avait obligé à les répéter, d’abord parce qu’il n’était pas sûr d’avoir entendu ce à quoi il avait à peine osé aspirer dans ses rêves les plus irréalistes, et ensuite parce qu’il avait su, tout à coup, qu’il ne s’en lasserait jamais. Docile, Angelo avait accédé à sa requête : ses lèvres avaient de nouveau laissé couler ces mêmes paroles, d’abord dans un chuchotement, puis dans un souffle et enfin dans un cri quand Shura avait pris son corps.

Depuis l’évidence était entre eux, aussi tangible que leurs cosmos à jamais enchevêtrés, et aussi indiscutable.

« Tu vois bien que j’ai bien fait de t’attendre, dans ce cas. Des fois que tu m’aurais perdu.

— Ne pousse pas trop ton avantage, gros malin. Et dépêche-toi d’avancer – la paume de l’Espagnol passée sous la veste de l’autre homme s’était appuyée dans le creux de son dos – parce que notre taxi, lui, est encore moins patient que toi. »

 

* * *

 

Bien que le parador loué par les mariés se situât à moins d’une heure de route de Madrid, il s’érigeait au sommet d’une colline qu’on aurait pu croire émergée d’un autre monde. Angelo s’était laissé surprendre par l’irruption d’un paysage inattendu, si proche de la capitale espagnole : tout ce qui la caractérisait, sa minéralité rectiligne, sa foule pressée et sa circulation infernale, avait disparu en l’espace de quelques kilomètres pour laisser place à de vastes prairies herbeuses et vallonnées, certes roussies par la fin de l’été, mais par-delà lesquelles le regard s’envolait sans rien rencontrer d’autre que des crêtes aux courbes douces, des bosquets de chênes et plus loin encore la lisière de forêts denses sous les frondaisons desquelles une fraîcheur agréable devait être de mise.

« Dis, pourquoi on n’est jamais venus dans ce coin-là ?

— Hum ? »

Shura, qui consultait les dernières dépêches sur son téléphone, releva la tête pour aviser son compagnon demeuré silencieux depuis leur départ du centre-ville, le nez quasi collé à la vitre de la portière.

« Bonne question. A vrai dire, je connais assez peu les alentours de Madrid.

— Depuis tout ce temps ? Ca fait, quoi, quinze ans que tu vis ici et tu n’es jamais sorti de la ville ?

— Que je sache, tu ne t’y es pas intéressé plus que ça, non plus.

— Rappelle-moi qui est le local de l’étape, juste pour voir ?

— On a d’autres endroits. »

Le Cancer, qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche pour contre-attaquer, se figea avant de se laisser de nouveau aller contre le dossier de la banquette arrière. Shura n’avait pas tort, admit l’Italien sans quitter des yeux le parador qui grandissait peu à peu dans son champ de vision, alors que leur taxi enroulait à vitesse prudente le promontoire au sommet duquel il était juché. D’autres endroits où se réfugier lorsque le besoin devenait trop fort de fuir une vie qui n’était pas celle à laquelle ils aspiraient dans le secret commun de leurs coeurs. D’autres endroits où ils n’existaient que pour et par eux-mêmes, sans rien pour les rappeler à leur devoir d’être autre chose que l’Ami et l’Amant.

« Ça fait un bail qu’on n’y est pas allé. »

La main de Shura se posa sur le genou du Cancer, sa chaleur se diffusant à travers le tissu léger :

« Tu en as envie ?

— Pas toi ? »

 _Si. Tout le temps_. L’Espagnol n’était pas le seul à le penser mais la responsabilité lui incombait de mettre de la raison là où le cosmos s’ingéniait à ouvrir sous leurs pieds un gouffre tentateur dès que leur vigilance se relâchait. Trop souvent, ils avaient failli s’y perdre., Ils y revenaient pourtant sans cesse, avec à chaque occasion le risque – plus ou moins calculé – de s’égarer de façon définitive. Et cette fois encore :

« On peut partir demain si tu veux. Ou lundi.

— Demain. »

Tandis que le Capricorne opinait en silence, la pression de ses doigts s’accentua sur le genou d’Angelo qui le dévisagea, lisant son désir de lui dans ses traits réguliers et son regard sombre. Un désir d’apparence tranquille, nourri par la certitude d’être partagé et de pouvoir s’exprimer sans risque de heurter l’autre par sa soudaineté ou son incongruité au regard des circonstances. Car pour l’heure, il n’était pas envisageable de le satisfaire. Les yeux du chauffeur croisaient trop souvent les leurs dans le rétroviseur, et leur destination se rapprochait davantage à chaque minute.

L’anneau d’argent autour du majeur du Cancer jeta un bref éclat lorsque celui-ci posa sa main sur celle de l’autre homme pour l’amener à l’intérieur de sa cuisse et l’y plaquer, le temps d’échanger un regard chargé d’espérances avant de la libérer. Ils auraient le temps plus tard.

Tout le temps.


	2. Chapter 2

« C’est moi où il y a encore plus de monde qu’à l’église ?

— Non, ce n’est pas toi. Mais ça n’a rien d’étonnant : regarde. »

Ou plutôt, “écoute” : les nombreux enfants absents de la cérémonie s’ébattaient dans un joyeux tumulte, lequel se répercutait de loin en loin entre les murs du vénérable domaine. Quant aux autres têtes inconnues, adultes celles-là et que le Cancer croisait tout en arpentant les allées gravillonnées, il devait s’agir des parents. Et grands-parents. Et oncles, et tantes, et cousins. Et amis. Comme eux.

Ou tout du moins, ce qui s’en rapprochait le plus.

Le Capricorne avait glissé une main dans la poche intérieure de son veston et, le carton d’invitation tenu à bout de bras, s’efforçait de déchiffrer ce qu’une âme peu charitable avait pris soin d’imprimer en tout petits caractères.

« … Ne m’aide surtout pas, hein.

— Tu ne m’as rien demandé.

— …

— Tu n’avais qu’à prendre tes lunettes.

— Un oubli.

— Moi j’appelle ça un acte manqué.

— Tu sais quoi, Angelo ?

— Tu m’emmerdes, c’est ça ? »

Un soupir plus tard pour mieux masquer son hilarité, le Cancer s’emparait du bristol, n’y jetant qu’un coup d’œil négligent avant de le rendre à son compagnon :

« Table des Tercios.

— Sérieusement ?

— Oui, pourquoi ? »

Le rire de Shura, spontané, s’éleva au-dessus du brouhaha des convives en quête de leurs places pour la soirée. La perplexité – ainsi qu’un soupçon de vexation – de l’Italien s’accentua en voyant Concí hocher la tête d’un air entendu alors que le Capricorne lui commentait le nom de la table assignée à leur petit groupe. Néanmoins, le débit de leurs échanges était tel qu’en dépit de toute sa concentration, le Cancer n’y pipait pas grand-chose, aussi ce fut d’un ton acide qu’il se résolut à questionner son alter ego :

« Je peux savoir ce qui te fait marrer ?

— Le nom de la table.

— Oui, ça, je crois que j’avais compris. Mais encore ?

— A l’origine, les Tercios désignaient les troupes d’élite de l’armée espagnole aux seizième et dix-septième siècles. Et aujourd’hui, disons pour simplifier que c’est le nom qu’on donne aux troupes constituées par des soldats étrangers[1].

— Je vois.. » Angelo se tourna vers la Madrilène : « Je la savais drôle, ta sœur, Concí, mais pas à ce point-là.

— C’est surtout son mari, précisa l’interpellée. Joaquín enseigne l’histoire à l’université. Il faut croire que les profs de fac ont de l’humour ! »

Par tous les dieux. Ca les faisait marrer. Lui aussi, il en aurait ri. En temps normal. Avant. Et loin de toute une palanquée de gens qui avaient failli mourir dans des conditions tout sauf acceptables. N’importe quel quidam normalement constitué n’aurait pas apprécié de se voir ainsi rappeler ce genre de souvenirs, et encore moins à l’occasion d’un moment censément festif comme… un mariage, tiens. Et pourtant.

« Hé, tu devrais avoir l’air un peu plus content, Angelo ! L’interpella gentiment Rocío, tout en l’invitant du geste à gagner son siège, entre Shura et elle. Vous avez tous les deux les places d’honneur.

— Qu’est-ce que…

— C’est vrai que de là où vous êtes, vous n’allez rien rater de la soirée. Quitte à ce qu’on récolte deux ou trois bouteilles de champagne en plus – Concí louchait sur les flûtes encore vides et empilées en pyramide au centre de la nappe en satin – alors on pourra dire qu’on aura été particulièrement gâtés grâce à vous deux. »

_« Je ne comprends strictement rien._

_— Le thème de la soirée, ce sont les emblèmes historiques du pays. En nous attribuant cette table, les mariés nous remercient de la façon la plus discrète mais aussi la plus honorable qui soit._

_— Et ils nous remercient de quoi, exactement ? D’avoir ajouté de l’eau au moulin de leurs cauchemars ?_

_— D’être vivants. Et ne fais pas celui qui n’a pas compris._

_— … Je sais. C’est juste que… Laisse tomber._

_— Tu vieillis, Angelo._

_— Je croyais que tu aimais ça ?_

_— Ai-je dit le contraire ? »_

L’Italien haussa les épaules : Shura avait exaucé son voeu de toujours en réussissant à l’attirer, le garder mais aussi et surtout le dépouiller de la plupart de ses masques, cynisme compris. Le Capricorne en était assez content pour deux aussi Angelo n’avait-il nul besoin de s’appesantir sur un sujet auquel il n’avait pas envie de penser, même si parfois, il lui arrivait de regretter l’homme qu’il avait été. Certes, jamais très longtemps, et bien loin sous d’épaisses couches de subconscient. Il n’empêchait. A l'occasion. Tout était alors tellement plus simple !

Il rejoignit sa place avec un petit soupir et un semblant de sourire à l'attention de Rocío qui, les dieux en soient remerciés, sut s'en contenter et passer à autre chose de plus constructif pour le bon déroulement de la soirée, de son point de vue tout du moins. Et ce fut non sans un certain amusement que le Cancer suivit les regards de la jeune journaliste en train de passer en revue les mâles présents, d’âge compris entre trente et trente-cinq ans et non accompagnés.

« Tu comptes trouver ton bonheur ce soir ? Fit-il en se penchant à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

— Étant donné que _quelqu'un_ – l’Italien fit les frais d’un coup d’œil appuyé - m'a piqué ce qui aurait pu faire l'affaire, je n’ai pas le choix : il faut profiter de toutes les opportunités.

— Y compris un mariage ?

— Surtout un mariage : figure-toi près de dix pour cent des couples se rencontrent au cours de ce genre de soirées ! Et comme je n'ai plus rien à attendre de mon entourage professionnel, n'est-ce pas... »

Rocío ne ratait jamais une occasion de rappeler à Angelo qu’elle avait, _elle_ _aussi_ , partagé le lit du Capricorne et que, sous couvert de boutades bon enfant, elle en avait encore gros sur le cœur à ce sujet. Non qu'elle eût jamais manifesté auprès de Shura, à l'époque tout du moins, la volonté d'aller au-delà d'une simple partie de jambes en l'air avec lui ; les choses avaient cependant cette tendance frustrante à acquérir de la valeur dès lors qu’elles se dérobaient.

« Je te proposerais bien de te le prêter à l'occasion, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il serait d'accord, plaisanta l'Italien qui avait compris depuis longtemps qu'au fond, Rocío s’en voulait surtout à elle-même.

— Tu parles : le moins d'accord des deux, je parie que ce serait toi.

— Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Pour toute réponse, Angelo écopa d’un éclat de rire tonitruant qui vit Shura se retourner vers eux :

« J'ai raté quelque chose ?

— A vrai dire, je...

— Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre ! »

Encore secouée par l'hilarité, la journaliste essuya du bout de l'index une larme qui menaçait de ruiner son maquillage avant de rajouter :

« Tu préférerais encore t'arracher les yeux plutôt que d'accepter un truc pareil !

— Mais enfin, Rocío, de quoi tu parles ?

— De rien. Elle parle de rien. » Et Angelo de se redresser, assénant un coup d'épaule à son compagnon au passage et tournant ostensiblement le dos à la jeune femme qui s'esclaffa de plus belle.

« Les explications, ça marche dans les deux sens, remarqua Shura, circonspect tout en s’efforçant d'apercevoir sa collègue derrière la carrure massive du Cancer.

— Vraiment, je t'assure : ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Le Capricorne le scruta encore une seconde, avant de céder. Il y avait, dans la crispation soudaine au coin des lèvres de l’autre, un avertissement qu’il savait reconnaître pour ce qu’il était. Pas question d’aborder certains sujets. Ou alors plus tard. En fonction de l'humeur et des opportunités.

Les mariés, accompagnés de leurs parents, étaient installés à la table d'honneur. Concí aurait pu s'y trouver mais, ainsi qu’elle le précisa avec emphase, elle préférait biberonner son champagne à loisir avec des amis plutôt que d’endosser le rôle de la grande sœur irréprochable. D'autant qu'elle n'aurait pas fait illusion bien longtemps : des deux, Lucía avait toujours été la plus posée. D'ailleurs, hé, pas pour rien qu'elle avait trouvé à se caser, hein ! Et d'entrechoquer sa flûte avec Rocío qui acquiesçait avec enthousiasme, sans toutefois décrocher le regard de la troisième table en partant de la leur dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre.

« Je crois qu'elle a repéré sa proie de ce soir, commenta le Cancer tandis que Shura remplissait de nouveau son verre.

— Pauvre vieux.

— Dit celui que ça n'a jamais dérangé de se trouver à la place du pauvre vieux en question.

— Tu peux bien te foutre de Rocío qui radote : tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'elle.

— Ah mais moi, j'ai de bonnes raisons !

— Angelo.

— Oui ?

— Tu veux qu'on passe une bonne soirée ? »

L'Espagnol s'était à demi tourné sur sa chaise, le bras replié sur le dossier et dévisageait son compagnon d'un air que ce dernier n'avait jamais apprécié, sans doute parce qu'il en avait été trop souvent le destinataire.

Et la plupart du temps, à raison.

« Une pas trop mauvaise, ce serait déjà pas mal, concéda le Cancer de mauvaise grâce.

— Alors change de sujet. »

Le ''d'autant qu'on en a fait le tour cent fois'' ne vint pas mais il aurait pu être prononcé sur le même ton glacial que ça n'aurait pas fait grande différence. Un instant, Angelo caressa l'idée de ne pas céder le point aussi facilement, plus par principe ceci dit que par réelle envie d'accomplir un cent-unième tour dudit sujet. Il devait admettre – une fois de plus, ça devenait pénible – que Shura avait raison : ils s'étaient envoyé, jeté et craché au visage tout ce qu'il y avait à en dire depuis assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir à y revenir. Ce serait toujours là, quoi qu'ils fissent. A eux – _à moi –_ de faire avec. Et puis, il s'agissait de Rocío. Ce n'était pas pareil.

« Ok. Mettons que je n'ai rien dit.

— A la bonne heure.

— Mais la soirée n’en sera pas meilleure pour autant : c'est quoi, _ça_  ? »

Autant, Angelo n'avait rien trouvé à redire au sujet du champagne – et pour cause : il s'agissait de vrai champagne, français, et de qualité – autant il était peu probable que ce semblant d'approbation perdurât plus que ce que sa connaissance de l'animal l’autorisait, se résignait déjà le Capricorne en avisant son nez plissé et son œil soudain soupçonneux. Et il fallait bien reconnaître que...

« Des tapas.

— Oui, mais de quoi ? D'habitude, on reconnaît avant de goûter.

— Alors, on manque de courage ? Gloussa Concí qui déjà s'emparait d’une bouchée sur le rebord de l’une des assiettes tantôt déposées par un serveur que personne n'avait vu approcher ni repartir. Pas même Rocío.

— Courageux, oui. Pas téméraire.

— Dommage, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates.

— Je sais ce que je ne rate pas en tout cas. » Répliqua Angelo, toujours aussi peu convaincu. Et les hésitations manifestes du Capricorne à ses côtés n'étaient pas pour l'encourager à prendre des risques à l'évidence inconsidérés.

« C'est de la cuisine contemporaine, intervint Federico. Lucía m'a demandé mon avis sur les traiteurs à tester pour la soirée, et celui qu'elle a choisi faisait partie de ma liste. »

Federico. Clignant des yeux, Shura et Angelo le regardèrent sans le voir, le temps de réaliser que c'était bien le responsable de la rubrique ''les tables du week-end'' qui venait de s'exprimer. A savoir le type à qui il fallait accorder sa confiance lorsqu'on se plongeait dans les pages de l'édition dominicale d'El País à la recherche d'un établissement ''correct'', dixit le Cancer à chaque fois qu'il acceptait d’en suivre les conseils.

Mais, tout de même : c'était bizarre. Cette mousse irisée dont on aurait pu la croire tout droit sortie d'un évier rempli de vaisselle, et ce vert à la fluorescence suspecte qui ne ressemblait à rien qui fût d'origine naturelle, c'était un peu trop...

« Exotique ?

— Moléculaire.

— Ah.

— Vous devriez goûter.

— ... »

Du bout d’une fourchette méfiante, le Cancer tâta l'émulsion qui se laissa traverser sans résistance par les dents argentées qu'il ramena entre ses lèvres.

« Mouais. Tiens.

— Pardon ? »

Du menton, Angelo désigna au Capricorne le plat devant eux :

« A ton tour.

— Parce que tu as goûté, là ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Tu veux que je te réponde franchement ?

— Allez, c'est délicieux ! »

La petite main de Rocío s'était faufilée entre les verres et le seau à glace pour attraper un autre échantillon de l'assortiment, lequel tendait vers le turquoise.

« C’est vous qui voyez, après tout. Et puis, ça en fera plus pour les autres.

— Sans compter que c'est le même traiteur qui a assuré la préparation de tout ce qui va suivre, renchérit Federico malicieusement, y compris le gâteau. »

Bien que soucieux en règle générale de ne pas s'exclure d'eux-mêmes du groupe et donc de s'exprimer au minimum en anglais lorsque la conversation prenait un tour complexe – ou en espagnol dans le cas contraire – les deux chevaliers d'or s’en remettaient plus souvent qu'ils ne l'auraient dû aux vieilles habitudes en laissant le grec qui leur servait de langage commun reprendre le dessus dès lors que l’échange ne concernait plus qu’eux deux . Mais, soit la petite équipe de journalistes qui leur tenait lieu de réseau social s’était inscrite en douce aux cours du soir afin d’apprendre le grec, soit ils étaient tous les deux devenus si prévisibles qu'il suffisait de les observer pour deviner la teneur de leur conversation. Et fait étrange, ils se surprirent à partager l'idée qu'il se pourrait bien que la seconde hypothèse fût celle qui se rapprochât le plus de la vérité.

Ils s'ignorèrent ostensiblement tandis que d'un geste qui se voulait assuré, voire désinvolte, ils raflaient chacun un petit four. Avant de l'avaler d'un seul trait.

Dépliant sa serviette, Shura s'y essuya le bout des doigts, sa pomme d'Adam se débattant avec l'entrave de son col et de sa cravate tandis qu’il déglutissait. Mauvais ou pas, difficile de conclure : il n'avait pas commis l’effort de goûter. Mais au moins, il avait pris le Cancer de vitesse devant cette menace aussi colorée que peu ragoûtante et, ok, ils avaient peut-être passé l'âge des jeux débiles, il ne serait pas dit que...

« Ça se laisse manger. »

Les yeux levés vers les amoncellements de ballons crème et or qui masquait le plafond de la salle de réception, le Cancer mastiquait consciencieusement sans se départir de sa concentration.

« Oui, c'est intéressant. Pas trop relevé, plutôt frais. Il y a de la menthe là-dedans.

— Et de la ricotta, précisa Federico.

— Je me disais bien aussi. Tiens, celui-là m'a l'air pas mal aussi – cette fois, ce fut une demi-sphère rosée et gélatineuse qui disparut prestement du plateau – Shura, un autre, peut-être ? »

_« Espèce de..._

_— Enfoiré ? Connard ? Fils de ta mère ? Fais gaffe : il t'en reste un peu, là. »  
_

L'index preste du Cancer fit disparaître le résidu verdâtre au coin des lèvres de l'Espagnol qui le contempla d'un air stupide lorsque l'autre homme lécha le bout de son doigt. _  
_

« Oui, vraiment pas mal ces petites choses. »

 

* * *

 

Il ne restait plus rien du contenu du – non, des trois plats qui s'étaient succédé en guise d'entrées au menu de la soirée. Bon gré mal gré, le Capricorne avait fini par imiter son compagnon, d'abord en s'évertuant à user d’une discrétion de bon aloi dès que l'autre avait le dos tourné, puis en admettant sa défaite, l’œil torve et la mine défaite lorsqu'un large sourire goguenard l'avait surpris les joues anormalement gonflées.

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui passe pour un con, murmura le Cancer tout contre son oreille, profitant de devoir se pencher vers lui pour attraper une nouvelle bouteille de champagne. Rien que pour ça, ça valait le coup de venir.

— Ça t'amuse, hein...

— Assez – s’adossant à sa chaise, Angelo rajusta sa veste, ses deux mains refermées sur les pans qu'il aligna avec soin l'un face à l'autre – j'avoue.

— Mais ce n'est que le début de la soirée, objecta l'Espagnol en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Ne l'oublie pas.

— C'est une menace ?

— Tout dépend de toi.

— Le chantage, c'est vilain, on ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

Shura secoua la tête sans répondre. Mais sans non plus pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

 

« Tout se passe comme vous voulez ? »

Tout en jupes, jupons, dentelles et borderies, Lucía venait de surgir près de leur table et Concí lui ouvrit grand les bras :

« Ma petite sœur chérie, enfin te voilà ! »

Se laissant enlacer par la journaliste, la mariée gloussa tandis que son aînée renchérissait :

« Elle n’est pas belle, ma Lucía, hein, elle n’est pas belle ?

— Concí, mais enfin !

— Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi – les joues enserrées entre les mains de sa sœur, Lucía ne put s’empêcher de rougir devant l’émotion que l’autre femme n’essayait pas de cacher – si tu savais. Je suis sûre que tu auras une très belle vie avec Joaquín.

— Tu sais que tu ferais mieux de garder tes félicitations pour les discours tout à l’heure ? répliqua la cadette après s’être furtivement essuyé les yeux.

— Ma chérie, je serai bien trop bourrée pour ça à ce moment-là.

— Papa et Maman vont t’en vouloir…

—… mais ils m’en voudront encore plus si je me mets à raconter n’importe quoi ! » Et Concí d’éclater de rire sous le regard indulgent de sa jeune soeur qui plaqua un baiser sur sa joue avant de se tourner vers les deux chevaliers d’or, amusés :

« J’espère que vous passez une bonne soirée, dit-elle, et j’en profite pour vous remercier encore d’être parmi nous ce soir.

— Nous n’aurions raté ça pour rien au monde, répondit Angelo, mi-figue, mi-raisin avant d’élargir son sourire de convenance sous l’effet d’un coup de pied ajusté avec soin contre l’os de sa cheville.

— D’autant que la soirée ne fait que commencer – Lucía leur adressa un clin d’œil assez appuyé pour tirer un frémissement au Cancer – après le repas, les plus âgés nous quitteront et nous pourrons nous amuser ! Alors, surtout, ne partez pas trop tôt.

— Ils ne quitteront pas cette salle, j’y veillerai. » Assura Concí tandis que le sourire sur le visage de l’Italien se figeait encore un peu plus et que Shura s’efforçait de réprimer son hilarité, le nez dans son verre.

_« Dis…_

_— Oui ?_

_— Est-ce qu’on est vieux ?_

_— Pas assez._

_— Merde. »_

Les jupes de la mariée s’éloignèrent vers la table voisine et sa voix enjouée leur parvint de nouveau, plus lointaine, et bientôt couverte par le brouhaha ambiant nourri d’éclats de voix, de rires et de cris d’enfants dont la patience ne s’était pas étirée plus loin que les entrées qui leur avaient été servies tantôt : un petit groupe de gosses avait d’ores et déjà investi le vaste espace vide devant la scène où se tenait l’orchestre et jouait à chat sous les regards indulgents de leurs parents.

 _« Et pas assez jeunes non plus, je suppose_ , soupira mentalement Angelo.

_— Sauf si tu veux que tout le monde te regarde avec une drôle de tête._

_— C’est bien ce que je pensais. »_

Le Cancer eut soudain l’impression de se dédoubler et de se retourner sur lui-même. Sauf que le type, là, qu’il observait en train de s’avachir contre le dossier de sa chaise, peinant à masquer un mélange d’embarras et d’ennui, n’avait rien à voir avec lui.

Non que cela ne lui faisait pas plaisir d’avoir été invité à ce mariage ; il appréciait Concí ainsi que sa sœur, et le courage dont elles avaient fait preuve toutes les deux dans une situation qui en aurait vu d’autres céder à une lâcheté légitime, l’avait, mine de rien, plutôt impressionné. Leur survie, elles l’avaient méritée. Par ailleurs – il jeta un coup d’œil à la rédactrice en chef qui plaisantait avec Rocío sans doute au sujet de quelque mâle esseulé à qui il conviendrait de tenir compagnie – Concí avait pris ses responsabilités en acceptant d’aider le Sanctuaire alors que la journaliste qu’elle était aurait été en droit de revendiquer son indépendance afin de révéler au monde ce dont elle avait été témoin. Sans elle, et sans le choix auquel elle avait consenti, Shura et lui ne seraient pas là, libres de leurs faits et gestes, anonymes parmi tous ces gens. D’ailleurs, bien malin celui ou celle qui aurait pu dire, aujourd’hui, ce qu’il serait advenu d’eux – et de leurs pairs – si Concí s’était détournée de Shura à l’époque. Si elle lui avait gardé rancune des mensonges dans lesquels il l’avait entretenue pendant des années. Si elle avait oublié que derrière les chevaliers d’or, il y avait des êtres humains comme elle.

Non, il n’était pas tout à fait mécontent d’être là, et comprenait que son compagnon eût accepté l’invitation pour eux deux, lui qui connaissait portant le peu d’appétence du Cancer pour les mondanités. Néanmoins, on ne gommait pas une moitié d’existence passée à côté du monde en l’espace de quelques années, surtout si la bonne volonté consacrée à cet exercice restait toute relative. Et en l’occurrence, il ne sentait guère capable d’efforts supplémentaires que ceux auxquels il avait déjà consenti en acceptant de jouer le jeu de cette soirée.

La survenue du plat de résistance – un ragoût de viande accompagné d’un assortiment de légumes grillés dont il évalua l’assaisonnement au moyen d’un coup d’œil vers le Capricorne que cette fois, il laissa goûter en premier – le tira à point nommé de ses pensées moroses alors que Shura s’était détourné des conversations qui fusaient autour d’eux pour l’observer d’un air pensif.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ils vont croire que c’est moi que tu veux bouffer.

— Ils n’auraient pas tort.

— Tu sais que c’est une situation qui pourrait se résoudre très facilement. Un coup de fil, un taxi…

— Sauf qu’on ne peut pas faire ça.

— Parfois, j’aimerais vraiment ne pas deviner tes réponses à l’avance. »

La main du Capricorne s’était posée d’abord sur le dossier de sa chaise, puis sur sa nuque, profitant des regards plus intéressés par le contenu des assiettes que par ce qui pouvait se passer en dehors. Angelo ferma les yeux lorsque les doigts longs et agiles de l’autre homme se refermèrent de chaque côté de son cou, pour l’enserrer et appuyer très précisément où il fallait ; une onde de bien-être se répandit dans son corps et ses mains, crispées sur ses couverts, se détendirent comme il se laissait vaincre, dans un mouvement imperceptible vers l’arrière, par la force sous-jacente à la douceur avec laquelle son compagnon le massait sous le col de sa chemise.

_« Je suis vraiment con, hein…_

_— Non. Tu devrais juste arrêter de penser._

_— D’habitude, c’est moi qui dis ça. »_

La pression sur sa nuque s’accentua et il prit une profonde inspiration, avant de promener de nouveau le regard autour de lui. Son propre regard. Rendu à lui-même, il tourna la tête vers le Capricorne dont la main était revenue comme si de rien n’était autour de son verre qu’il vida avant de se resservir.

« Ok. Je vais être moins con, dans ce cas.

— Tu peux le faire, j’en suis sûr, répliqua Shura sereinement, tout en souriant à Rocío qui lui tendait son verre pour profiter de la bouteille qu’il n’avait pas encore reposée.

— Va chier.

— Tu vois, quand tu veux ! »

 

* * *

 

« Ils ne vont plus tarder à ouvrir le bal maintenant.

— Le bal ? »

_C’est quoi encore cette connerie ?_

— Eh bien oui, le bal. Le marié, la mariée, qui dansent ensemble, ça te dit quelque chose ?

— …

— De quand date le dernier mariage auquel tu as assisté, rappelle-moi ?

— D’il y a trois ans, d’ailleurs tu y étais comme moi : et il n’y a pas eu de “bal”.

— Ce n’était pas tout à fait… »

Shura, accoudé à la table, dodelina, à la recherche du terme juste sous le regard ironique du Cancer, qui, charitablement, vint à son secours :

« … un _vrai_ mariage ?

— Très drôle. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

— J’ai comme un doute. »

Et l’Italien d’éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son compagnon qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de vider son verre de vin cul sec, lequel faillit ne pas passer par le boyau adéquat quand le Cancer heurta son épaule un peu trop rudement :

« Ce n’était peut-être pas un mariage du même genre que celui-là mais il n’empêche que c’était un chouette mariage. »

Kanon et Thétis avaient choisi de “régulariser” leur situation, du moins avaient-il ainsi annoncé la nouvelle à leurs pairs. « Une petite cérémonie civile, une bonne bouffe tous ensemble et ça ira bien » avait alors précisé Kanon, un hochement de tête silencieux de la part de sa compagne à l’appui. Dont acte : un week-end ensoleillé les avaient tous vus rallier le Sanctuaire mais en dépit des consignes du cadet des jumeaux, chacun avait fait l’effort de se mettre sur son trente et un.

Rachel avait-elle discrètement glissé des consignes en ce sens, ou s’agissait-il d’un accord tacite entre les invités, quoi qu’il en soit Thétis avait été heureuse de voir leurs proches soucieux d’acter ce moment de la meilleure façon possible, en dépit de la désinvolture affichée par Kanon à ce sujet. Un peu trop affichée pour être honnête d’ailleurs, et qui n’avait pas résisté aux mots prononcés par Saga lors de la cérémonie. Les mieux placés avaient pu voir l’émotion chiffonner les traits du cadet des Antinaïkos, tandis que les autres s’étaient contentés – mais s’agissait-il vraiment d’un lot de consolation ? – de lire le trouble dans son cosmos, léger frisson qui avait effleuré les auras de tous en quête d’un appui pour contenir ce qui, tout à coup, ne pouvait plus l’être.

Thétis avait alors serré la main de celui qui venait de devenir son mari pour le meilleur puisque le pire était derrière eux – du moins l’avaient-ils tous cru à l’époque – et la présence de leurs compagnons avait gagné en substance dans une communion familière, à laquelle avait même participé le cosmos de Dôkho, trop pâle que d’avoir achevé de consumer ses dernières forces mais qui avait souhaité lui aussi être présent, si ce n’était par le corps, du moins par l’esprit.

 

« Mais des mariages comme celui de Kanon et de Thétis, je ne suis pas sûr que tu en vois encore beaucoup.

— Et donc celui-ci, c’est pour ma culture personnelle ? Dans ce cas, on aurait peut-être dû proposer à Shaka de venir, histoire de faire d’une pierre deux coups. Je suis sûr qu’avec sa tête de saint homme, on aurait pu le faire entrer en douce sans que personne n’y trouve rien à redire. Et là, il serait en train de papoter avec tout le monde, de poser des tas de questions et de s’émerveiller de tout et n’importe quoi.

— Ce qui n’est pas ton cas.

— Redoutable sens de l’observation, je te félicite.

— Mais tu es venu. »

Le Capricorne leva son verre à l’attention de son compagnon qui trinqua négligemment avec lui.

« J’avais un costume à amortir.

— A ce rythme, la prochaine fois que tu le ressortiras de sa housse, il sera passé de mode et tu ne ressembleras plus à rien.

— Vraiment ? Vu ta réaction de ce matin, permets-moi d’en douter. »

Angelo se pencha vers l’Espagnol qui esquissait déjà un sourire mince, leurs fronts s’effleurant à l’occasion des lumières qui venaient subitement de s’éteindre :

« Je te recommande d’ailleurs d’en profiter, parce qu’effectivement, tu n’es pas près de me revoir dedans après ce soir.

— Tu sais comme ça s’appelle, ce que tu es en train de faire ?

— Non, éclaire-moi ?

— De la provocation. »

Sous la nappe, Shura avait attrapé les doigts du Cancer posés, l’air de rien, contre son aine. Fermement, il les écarta… pour mieux les imiter : la légère crispation qui déforma la joue de l’Italien quand il entreprit de masser le muscle de sa cuisse, sous l’étoffe tendue, contribua à élargir son sourire, ce qui lui valut une protestation étouffée :

« Ok, c’est bon, tu as gagné. Mais enlève-moi cet air lubrique de ta tronche, on va finir par se faire remarquer ! »

Sur une dernière pression, plus appuyée que les précédentes, l’Espagnol finit par retirer sa main et Angelo se redressa sur sa chaise avec un raclement de gorge et un coup d’œil méfiant aux alentours. Non, personne ne les observait, tous les invités ayant reporté dans un bel ensemble leur attention sur la piste de danse au centre de laquelle les mariés avaient commencé à évoluer au son d’une valse. Bientôt des applaudissement nourris retentirent quand le couple salua l’assistance et que la mariée, d’un geste ample, invita chacun et chacune à venir se joindre à eux : le signal qu’attendait l’orchestre pour se lancer dans un répertoire plus entraînant.

« Et voilà, avec tes bêtises, on n’a rien vu, protesta Angelo pour la forme, tirant un éclat de rire à son compagnon :

— Ah mais si tu n’es pas capable de rester concentré, c’est ton problème, pas le mien !

— Non mais regardez qui cause…

— Eh bien alors, vous ne venez pas danser ? »

Shura, qui avait tendu une paume vengeresse en direction du Cancer, suspendit son geste tandis que ledit Cancer relevait les yeux vers Concí qui venait de regagner la table, accompagnée par sa sœur, ses jupes volumineuses rassemblées dans sa main pour lui permettre de louvoyer entre les invités dont la plupart venaient de quitter leurs sièges pour se diriger d’un seul mouvement vers le centre de la salle.

Rayonnante, elle renchérit :

« D’autant qu’étant donné que je dois danser avec tous les messieurs ici présents, j’aimerais autant commencer par ceux avec lesquels j’ai vraiment envie de le faire ! Et, Angelo – elle agita l’index sous le nez de l’Italien qui se surprit à se demander pourquoi, par tous les dieux, les gens éprouvaient toujours le besoin de le pointer du doigt – tu m’as promis une danse.

— Moi ? Mais je n’ai rien pro…

— Si. Rappelle-toi – un nouveau coup de pied dans la cheville faillit le faire sursauter – tout à l'heure, intervint Shura.

— Mais…

— Allez, ouste ! »

Concí avait contourné les deux hommes et tapotait l’épaule de l’Italien :

« Comme ça, je prends ta chaise pendant que tu vas faire le beau sur la piste ! Promis, je te la rends dès que tu reviens. »

 

_« Shura, bordel !_

_— Ca va lui faire plaisir._

_— Putain mais est-ce que tu m’as déjà vu danser une seule fois ?_

_— Maintenant que tu le dis… Non, jamais. Pourquoi ?_

_— Devine, crétin ! Et puis d’abord, j’ai jamais dit que —_

_— Elle te l’a demandé au sortir de la messe, mais comme tu n’as pas entendu, j’ai répondu pour toi._

_— Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te crever._

_— Moi aussi je t’aime. »_

 

Angelo claqua si furieusement la porte de ses pensées au nez du Capricorne que ce dernier dut consentir un effort énorme pour ne pas se laisser déborder par l’hilarité. A l’inverse, témoigner d’un semblant de contrition fut presque facile ; peut-être parce qu’en le regardant s’avancer vers la foule qui s’abattait joyeusement à quelques mètres de là du pas lourd du condamné à mort en chemin vers l’échafaud, le petit pincement au cœur qu’il ressentit n’était pas tout à fait le fruit de sa bonne conscience.

« Tu sais quand même que toi non plus, tu n’y couperas pas ?

— Tu m’as déjà vu rechigner, peut-être ?

— Non, c’est vrai, admit la rédactrice en chef. Et d’ailleurs, à ce sujet, c’est chouette que tu aies pu convaincre Angelo de venir.

— Tu ne m’as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

— Et bien dans ce cas, dis-toi que tu as fait une bonne action ! Elle voulait vraiment que son mariage soit parfait, et avoir tous les gens qui lui sont chers autour d’elle. Or, si vous n’aviez pas été là tous les deux… Enfin, tu sais.

— Oui. »

Le souvenir pénible des événements s’appesantit entre eux le temps de se rappeler, pour l’une que ce jour de joie aurait pu ne jamais être, et pour l’autre tout ce qu’il avait dû sacrifier en moins d’un centième de seconde pour que ce fût pas le cas.

« Ça mérite bien une coupe supplémentaire de champagne, en tout cas ! »

Et Concí d’exhiber fièrement une bouteille rescapée du vin d’honneur, qu’elle venait de toute évidence de subtiliser dans les réfrigérateurs du restaurant.

Les verres tintèrent et tout en buvant, le Capricorne balaya la foule du regard. _Ah, ça y est, le voilà_. Lucía avait entraîné Angelo au milieu des autres danseurs et cette fois, il ne put s’empêcher de frémir à l’idée de ce que son compagnon endurait et ce, en dépit de l’aura qu’il maintenait obstinément hors de la portée de l’Espagnol. Lui qui détestait être bousculé, voire touché par des étrangers, le voilà servi. Mais alors qu’il examinait l’idée d’aller le sortir de cette fâcheuse posture avant de s’en payer pour quarante-huit heures minimum de gueule de trois pieds de long en guise de représailles, la presse humaine s’écarta, juste assez pour qu’il l’aperçût de pied en cap, un bras autour de la taille de la mariée accrochée à son cou et en train de danser. Pour de vrai.

Bien malgré lui, la tendresse étira ses lèvres. Qu’Angelo fût un piètre danseur était un euphémisme. Tant bien que mal, il s’efforçait de suivre le rythme – aidé en cela par une Lucía compatissante qui ne semblait pas se formaliser de la maladresse criante de son cavalier – avec une réussite discutable qui lui valait plus de se dandiner avec un, voire plusieurs temps de retard qu’autre chose. Si sa stature, et une élégance innée bien que non cultivée, permettaient en partie d’occulter sa gaucherie à des regards distraits, l’illusion ne résistait pas longtemps à une observation plus attentive.

 _Il va me haïr,_ songea coupablement l’Espagnol, sans pour autant réussir à étouffer l’espèce d’attendrissement mal défini qui le débordait alors qu’il lisait sur les traits du Cancer son application teintée de désemparement. Il aurait dû se lever pour le rejoindre et le sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais à la vérité, il n’aspirait qu’à se remplir les yeux et l’esprit des imperfections et malhabiletés de cet homme, qu’il n’avait de cesse de redécouvrir chaque jour avec un bonheur de plus en plus difficile à dissimuler.

La voix de Concí lui parvint depuis la lisière de ses pensées rêveuses et il dut consentir un effort particulier pour se reconcentrer sur ses propos :

« … n’est pas très doué, pas vrai ?

— Non, en effet.

— A ta manière de le regarder, j’ai l’impression que tu n’étais pas au courant.

—… Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, puis la rédactrice en chef reprit, soudain sérieuse :

« Donc ça veut dire que vous n’avez jamais dansé ensemble.

— Non mais, Concí, tu nous as bien regardés ?

— Justement. Vous feriez sensation, j’en suis certaine.

— Non, non et non. Ce n’est vraiment pas le genre de la maison, je t’assure. Et ne va pas lui donner des idées de vengeance, il les trouve déjà très bien tout seul. Alors, je danserai avec ta sœur, comme prévu, mais ça s’arrête là.

— Quel dommage, soupira-t-elle. Vous êtes là, tous les deux, assis l’un à côté de l’autre, à passer votre soirée à discuter d’on ne sait quoi, sans que personne ne sache ni qui vous êtes ni surtout ce que vous êtes l’un pour l’autre. Parce que, permets-moi quand même de te dire que deux beaux gosses inconnus au bataillon qui ne lèvent pas une seule fois les yeux en direction des dames et demoiselles présentes ce soir, ça pose question.

— Comme si c’était nouveau. Et tu sais très bien qu’on s’en fout. »

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Concí mettait le sujet sur le tapis et que Shura le balayait par en dessous. Bien sûr, elle savait, tout comme sa sœur, et l’ensemble des amis du Capricorne à Madrid. Qui n’étaient pas si nombreux. Tous étant au fait des multiples orientations sexuelles de l’Espagnol, aucun ne s’était étonné de l’apparition d’Angelo à ses côtés, d’abord sporadique, puis régulière, avant d’être admise par tout un chacun comme allant de soi.

Et si cette acceptation tacite et bienveillante suffisait aux deux hommes, d’autres n’étaient pas du même avis, comme s’il était absolument nécessaire de ne pas laisser planer le moindre doute. Angelo avait depuis longtemps pris le parti d’en rire ou de faire la sourde oreille lorsque l’agacement prenait le pas sur son amusement. De son côté, Shura avait d’abord choisi d’expliciter son point de vue sur la question lorsqu’elle lui était posée, avec une patience qui lui avait valu des réflexions sarcastiques de la part de son compagnon mais non dénuées de bon sens : pourquoi en effet consacrer de l’énergie et du temps à des réponses qui n’avaient pas lieu d’être puisque ce qui les motivait ne revêtait pas la moindre importance à leurs yeux ?

Le Capricorne avait fini par se ranger aux arguments du Cancer et observait depuis une soigneuse neutralité, ne sacrifiant à cette posture qu’en cas d’insistance trop manifeste de la part de leur entourage. Non ils n’avaient pas besoin de crier leur relation sur tous les toits et, oui, ils s’en portaient très bien, merci.

« Lucía trouve que vous devriez quand même y penser.

— A quoi ?

— A vous marier. »

Shura dut reposer sa coupe un peu trop brusquement ; Concí eut un geste de recul, qu’elle réprima bien vite cependant qu’elle poursuivait, les bras ostensiblement croisés sous sa poitrine opulente et l’air entendu :

« Parce qu’on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. »

 

* * *

 

Lorsque Angelo revint à la table, il ne condescendit pas un regard à l’Espagnol, s’adressant à Concí et à Rocío qui, toute échevelée et rougissante, s’était laissée tomber sur son siège quelques minutes plus tôt après avoir changé de cavalier trois fois en moins d’un quart d’heure. Il ne put cependant ignorer la main de son compagnon qui effleura le bas de dos en un geste d’excuse. Ni sa voix, qui avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusque dans son esprit, à la vigilance relâchée :

_« Tu aurais dû me le dire._

_— Et quand, gros malin ?_

_— C’est de ma faute, je suis désolé._

_— Tu parles. J’espère au moins que le spectacle valait le coup et que tu t’en es payé une bonne tranche._

_— Angelo… »_

Si la main de l’Espagnol demeurait à la surface du tissu sans toucher le Cancer, son aura, elle, enveloppa celle de l’autre homme qui grommela mentalement :

_« Je suis venu, ce n’est pas assez pour toi ?_

_— Je te l’ai dit, je…_

_— Tu es désolé, j’avais compris._

_— Je ne te demanderai plus jamais de danser…_

_— Fort bien._

_— … avec quelqu’un d’autre que moi._

_— Espèce de… ! »_

Lorsque Shura relâcha le cosmos de son compagnon qui avait tourné vers lui des yeux indignés, ce fut pour lui sourire. Avec au fond des yeux ce qu’il fallait de contrition et de tendresse pour que, déstabilisé, l’Italien bougonnât quelques mots dans sa langue maternelle que le Capricorne ne comprit pas mais dont il saisit le sens général quand le poignet de l’autre homme vint contre le sien en une caresse aussi furtive que fugace.

_« Allez, à ton tour d’aller faire le guignol. Et méfie-toi, je te regarde. T’as intérêt à être bon. »_

 

* * *

 

Il était sorti, profitant d’un départ en masse des plus âgés pour se faufiler vers l’extérieur ni vu ni connu. Bien sûr, Shura s’était sans doute déjà aperçu de son absence ; le Cancer n’avait cependant pas totalement masqué son aura et sa proximité rassurerait assez son compagnon pour qu’il ne se mît pas tout de suite à sa recherche.

Après l’atmosphère surchauffée de la salle, l’air plus que frais de ce milieu de nuit baignait agréablement son visage et ses bras nus en haut desquels il avait roulé les manches de sa chemise. Le coton le protégeait à peine mais pour l’heure, il avait encore trop chaud pour reconnaître qu’il n’était pas assez couvert. Plus tard il retournerait à l’intérieur en quête de sa veste et par la même occasion du Capricorne afin de lui proposer de partir. Ils étaient déjà restés plus longtemps que prévu ; nul ne leur en voudrait s’ils s’éclipsaient avant l’aube.

De là où il se trouvait, debout près des massifs ornant les abords des allées, il percevait les rythmes assourdis de la musique qui depuis près de deux heures déniait le droit de s’exprimer au plus petit instant de silence et de calme. Peu à peu les tables avaient été désertées, tandis que le vaste espace devant l’orchestre se remplissait indifféremment de jeunes et de vieux, d’adultes et d’enfants, menant tous une sarabande joyeuse et désordonnée qui, si elle avait constitué au départ un sujet d’observation pas totalement inintéressant pour le Cancer, avait fini par revêtir les prémices d’une migraine accentués par le jeu des spots multicolores.

Il en percevait le battement sourd contre sa tempe gauche, mais rien qui, pour le moment, fût vraiment désagréable. Inspirant profondément, il enfouit les mains dans ses poches et leva les yeux vers le ciel piqueté d’étoiles. Aucun nuage ne masquait leur éclat, avivé par la campagne sombre dans les environs et dont les contours plus obscurs encore se déroulaient en contrebas de la colline.

Il n’avait pas fait montre d’un enthousiasme débordant à l’annonce de l’invitation, c’était un fait. Il s’était néanmoins empêché de céder à la tentation d’un refus sans appel, même si Shura ne lui en aurait pas voulu et se serait gardé d’insister. Sans réussir à se l’expliquer, Angelo n’avait pas aimé l’idée de le savoir seul à ce mariage ; qu’ils eussent du mal à demeurer loin l’un de l’autre ou à ne pas partager chaque instant de leur existence aurait constitué une réponse possible à ce malaise mais en l’occurrence, cela n’avait en réalité pas grand-chose à voir dans l’affaire. Pourquoi, c’était cependant une autre histoire à laquelle il n’avait pas envie de songer pour l’instant.

De nouveau, la fraîcheur piquante de la nuit descendit dans ses poumons à la faveur de sa respiration apaisée et il allait fermer les yeux quand deux bras, nus eux aussi, glissèrent sous les siens pour s’enrouler autour de sa taille et se nouer devant lui. Le corps de Shura s’appuya contre son dos, ses lèvres juste derrière son oreille.

Le Cancer sourit comme le baiser glissait vers sa nuque et allait s’échouer à la lisière de ses cheveux, mais ne se retourna pas, pas plus qu’il n’enleva les mains de ses poches.

Un moment ils restèrent silencieux, leurs cœurs s’accordant, une semblable chaleur se diffusant en eux pour repousser le froid. Les frissons dont l’Italien n’était pas conscient s’atténuèrent. Et cette fois, ses yeux se fermèrent pour de bon, alors que son compagnon le resserrait contre lui.

« J’ai connu moins réussi comme mariage, finit par commenter Shura, la joue posée contre le crâne du Cancer et le regard distraitement perdu dans les gravillons agencés avec soin dans l’allée au bout de laquelle ils se trouvaient.

— Si tu le dis.

— Tu m’en veux beaucoup ?

— Plus que ça. D’ailleurs, dis-toi bien que tu ne vas pas t’en tirer aussi facilement.

— Elle était très contente.

— Mouais. Sache en tout cas que je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer.

— Vraiment ? Pas même avec moi ? »

La voix de l’Espagnol, rendue plus basse encore par son chuchotement, n’était pas exempte d’une certaine taquinerie :

« D’ailleurs, tiens, tu entends ? Ce ne serait pas du Georges Michael[2] ?

— On ne revendique pas les mêmes années quatre-vingt toi et moi, ne l’oublie pas.

— Allez… »

Angelo sentit le Capricorne bouger et bien malgré lui, le laissa l’entraîner dans le mouvement, infime pour quiconque les aurait aperçus à ce moment-là, mais suffisamment sensuel pour qu’il basculât la tête en arrière à la recherche de la mâchoire de l’autre homme, et la mordillât juste assez pour l’obliger à s’immobiliser :

« Non, j’ai dit, murmura-t-il dans le cou de l’Espagnol. Et si tu continues, c’est d’autre chose que de danser dont je vais avoir très envie.

— Qu’à cela ne tienne.

— Tu trouves vraiment que c’est le bon moment et le bon endroit ? Franchement ? »

Pour toute réponse, Shura desserra légèrement son étreinte et le Cancer redressa la tête avant de rajouter, ironique :

« Et puis, pense un peu aux mariés : tu nous vois en train de nous envoyer en l’air pendant qu’eux sont obligés de faire acte de bravoure sociale et qu’ils seront tellement crevés à la fin que la simple idée de tirer un coup leur fera horreur ?

— Je t’ai déjà dit à quel point j’adore ton romantisme ?

— Et toi, tu ne trouves pas que tout ça c’est un peu _trop_? Je veux dire, si ça se trouve, dans cinq ans, ils auront divorcé et s’étriperont avec autant d’énergie qu’ils en ont mis pour se marier.

— Tu as conscience qu’on ne dit pas ce genre de choses à un mariage, pas vrai…

— Depuis quand tu es superstitieux ?

— Ce n’est pas une question de superstition : simplement, les gens ne se marient pas s’ils pensent déjà à la séparation. C’est une question de bon sens. »

Des cris et des rires d’enfants leur parvinrent depuis l’avant du parador. Il avait beau être une heure et demi du matin passées, les plus jeunes semblaient tenir la rampe avec panache : ceux-là en tout cas seraient sûrement parmi les derniers à déclarer forfait.

« Admettons. Mais pourquoi tout ce bordel ? Ces gens, cette fête, la mairie, l’église… C’est comme s’il fallait prendre le monde entier à témoin. Ou, non, pire que ça : que le monde cautionne leur décision. Pour les rassurer. Histoire qu’ils soient certains de pas être en train de faire une grosse connerie.

— C’est une forme de reconnaissance. »

Shura avait répondu, à l’issue d’un court silence durant lequel il avait écouté le cosmos du Cancer, enroulé autour du sien. Les mots, sans concession, traduisaient une véritable incompréhension, manifeste et profonde, à laquelle Angelo essayait d’apporter ses propres réponses. L’Espagnol l’avait vu, tantôt, observer tous ces gens qu’il ne connaissait pas et dont il n’avait que faire. Il avait deviné son amusement et sa perplexité devant leur enthousiasme puis perçu sa gêne habituelle ramper peu à peu jusqu’à lui pour l’envelopper et achever de le détacher de cette humanité à laquelle il avait conscience d’appartenir sans pour autant toujours le vouloir. Parce que c’était plus facile pour lui de s’en tenir à ses convictions, aussi dilatoires fussent-elles, que d’admettre qu’il pût en exister d’autres, toutes aussi biaisées mais toutes aussi valables.

« Devant la famille et les amis, poursuivit l’Espagnol doucement, le front appuyé contre la tête de son compagnon, toujours immobile entre ses bras. Mais aussi devant la société. Et devant la loi. Une sorte d’officialisation si tu préfères, qu’ils ne sont plus un mais deux. Et que dorénavant, les autres, peu importe de qui il s’agit, doivent les considérer en ces termes pour tout ce qui les concerne, de près ou de loin.

— C’est moi ou tu as potassé le sujet ?

— Je te l’ai dit : c’est une question de bon sens. Dans le cas contraire, le mariage n’existerait plus de nos jours. »

Angelo finit par sortir les mains de ses poches et, après une hésitation, les posa sur celles du Capricorne. Jusqu’ici, il s’était abstenu, par crainte d’il ne savait pas trop quoi au juste : Shura l’entourait de ses bras, au vu et au su de n’importe qui susceptible d’avoir eu la même idée qu’eux de venir prendre un bol d’air. Le n’importe qui en question en aurait tiré les conclusions qui s’imposaient. Alors quoi ? Qu’aurait pensé de plus le quidam si les doigts des deux hommes, en plus de leurs corps, avaient été enlacés eux aussi ?

 _Que je l’aime_.

Les paumes de l’Espagnol accueillirent les siennes puis les renfermèrent, reprenant leur position initiale sur le ventre du Cancer qui se creusa comme il se laissait aller contre l’homme derrière lui.

« Dis.

— Oui ?

— Tu voudrais qu’on se marie ?

— C’est une demande ?

— C’est une question. »

Le Cancer tourna à demi la tête, les mèches courtes de sa tignasse glissant sur les lèvres de Shura :

« J’ai l’impression que tu as déjà réfléchi à tout ça, je me trompe ?

— Et si c’était le cas ?

—… Je ne sais pas. »

C’était vrai. Les épaules d’Angelo se relâchèrent tandis que ses doigts, eux, se crispaient entre ceux de l’autre homme. L’Italien ne s’y était pas attendu et pour cause : Shura n’avait pas particulièrement prévu de lui en parler ce soir. Ni même jamais, à présent qu’il réalisait n’avoir fait, ce jour-là, que suivre le fil de réflexions inconsistantes. Alors si lui-même n’y avait pas vraiment cru, comment son compagnon devrait-il considérer une telle éventualité ?

« Écoute, laisse tomber tu veux ? J’y ai pensé, c’est vrai mais…

— Pourquoi tu y as pensé ? »

La question était précipitée. S’écartant un peu d’Angelo, l’Espagnol aperçut son profil, attentif, et lut les lignes de son cou, contractées. Il ne couperait pas à une réponse à laquelle il n’avait pas réfléchi, y compris pour lui-même. Cela ne les mènerait pas bien loin de toute façon, mais s’il y avait pensé… L’Italien n’avait pas tort : il avait sûrement des raisons. Quant à savoir si elles étaient bonnes, il n’était peut-être pas le mieux placé pour en juger.

« A cause de la maison. »

Les mots étaient sortis avant même que Shura eut pris conscience de les avoir prononcés et il en resta assez étonné pour que ce fût la voix éraillée du Cancer qui le ramenât à l’instant présent :

« Tu m’expliques ?

— Eh bien – le Capricorne se racla la gorge – quand il a fallu faire des papiers supplémentaires avant de signer, justifier de notre vie commune et de tout le reste, disons que je me suis dit que cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple si on avait été mariés.

— C’est tout ? »

_Non, c’est pas tout. L’incertitude dans le regard des gens quand je te présente à eux. Les explications qu’il faut donner. Ton nom qui n’est pas à côté du mien sur la boîte aux lettres. Les factures qui arrivent à ma seule attention. Ton inexistence officielle dans ma vie. Et l’inverse. Si demain…_

« Entre autres choses.

— C’est important pour toi. »

Ce n’était pas une question.

« Oui. Oui, ça l’est.

— Ah. »

Les paupières du Capricorne s’abaissèrent et il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure sombre sous la faible lueur des étoiles. Il aurait dû de se taire. Non, pire que ça : ils auraient mieux fait de ne jamais venir à ce mariage, ainsi ils n’auraient pas abordé un sujet qui allait dorénavant rester entre eux. Certes, il ne pouvait en nier l’importance mais elle demeurait toute relative au regard de leur relation qui n’avait pas besoin de plus pour exister à leurs yeux. Or, rien ne valait plus que cette certitude.

« Mais pas autant que je l’ai cru à un moment donné.

— On en parle pourtant.

— C’est toi qui as posé la question.

— C’est toi qui y as pensé.

— Un point partout, balle au centre ? »

La proposition de l’Espagnol tira un petit rire à Angelo, qui vibra au travers de leurs deux corps enserrés. Mais alors qu’il l’embrassait, là, dans le col ouvert de la chemise à peine maintenu par la cravate à moitié délacée, le Cancer rétorqua :

« Je te propose plutôt une mi-temps. »

 

 

[1] Les Tercios sont l’équivalent espagnol de notre Légion Etrangère.

[2] Careless Whisper - 1984


	3. Chapter 3

_ Madrid, Espagne, janvier 2010 _

La mi-temps dura, oh, bien trois mois ?

Trois mois qui virent les deux hommes faire un sort aux dragées du mariage à l’occasion du premier café du matin ou d’une fringale nocturne, Angelo emmener leurs costumes au pressing – _« je vais les récupérer demain, promis !_ » – puis oublier d’aller les chercher et Shura encaisser avec un sourire – plus ou moins franc en fonction de son humeur du moment – les gentilles moqueries de ses collègues à l’égard du don inné de l’Italien pour la danse, tout en se promettant de ne plus jamais laisser ne serait-ce que l’ombre de cette malheureuse initiative lui effleurer de nouveau l’esprit.

Trois mois, dont le premier fut pour le Cancer et le Capricorne une nouvelle occasion de disparaître de la circulation. Pas aussi vite qu’Angelo l’aurait souhaité cependant ; ils ne partirent pas le lendemain de la soirée ainsi qu’ils en avaient convenu dans le taxi, mais quelques jours après, le temps pour eux de prendre leurs dispositions à l’égard d’un Saga peu enclin à les savoir hors de sa portée bien que tout semblât être rentré dans l’ordre depuis plusieurs semaines à présent.

Ils n’en avaient retrouvé _leur_ maison qu’avec plus de plaisir, impatients de se sevrer d’une vie sociale qui, aussi agréable et chaleureuse qu’elle fût, finissait par tutoyer leurs limites de façon bien cavalière. Celles d’Angelo, surtout ; Shura, pour sa part, ne pouvait que constater, résigné, combien son compagnon avait déteint sur lui de ce point de vue. Encore quelques années plus tôt, les mondanités ne le gênaient en aucune façon et s’il ne les courait pas, il s’y pliait néanmoins avec plaisir. Son affabilité et son sens des conventions sociales lui valaient d’être régulièrement invité par tel ami de tel ami qui l’avait considéré comme un être assez sympathique pour mériter d’être convié à pénétrer tel ou tel cercle et rares étaient les occasions où il s’était dérobé, toujours avec tact et discrétion ; la plupart du temps, il acceptait, par goût des rencontres et des échanges.

Puis Angelo était entré dans sa vie, pas après pas, et sa présence avait bientôt occupé chaque compartiments de l’existence du Capricorne, jusqu’à en combler le moindre des interstices. Il n’avait rien trouvé à y redire, ni ne l’avait souhaité : une fois le Cancer installé pour de bon dans son quotidien, il ne lui était plus venu à l’esprit qu’il pût en être autrement, ni qu’il en eût besoin ou même envie.

En définitive, n’étaient demeurés dans son cercle de plus en plus restreint que les hommes et les femmes avec qui il travaillait et dont il avait toujours été le plus proche, après ses pairs, parce qu’à leur contact, il avait toujours eu l’impression d’être un homme “normal”. Ce ressenti était important pour lui ; Angelo l’avait compris et témoigné d’une surprenante bonne volonté pour intégrer à sa propre existence ce qui comptait tant pour l’homme avec qui il la partageait. Il en était même venu à apprécier ces gens et à rechercher leur compagnie de sa propre initiative, s’affranchissant progressivement de la barrière de la langue, de ses résistances et de ses a priori. Néanmoins, la tolérance du Cancer face à la contraction de son espace vital – qu’il avait fort vaste – restait ce qu’elle était et Shura savait ne pas l’éprouver plus que nécessaire. Or le mariage de Lucía et de Joaquín n’avait pas manqué d’entamer le sens peu aigu du compromis d’Angelo et aurait pu altérer durablement son humeur – et par ricochet celle de l’Espagnol – s’ils n’avaient pas fui.

Dans la maison au bord du lac, ils avaient profité du silence. Du calme. Du temps aussi, qui s’y écoulait à la fois avec une extrême lenteur et une vélocité insoutenable, selon qu’ils oubliaient, ou pas, son existence. Ils n’avaient pas reparlé de la soirée, ni évoqué leur conversation d’alors. Seul l’amour qu’ils avaient fait, les mots qu’ils avaient échangés, les pensées qu’ils avaient partagées avaient compté au cours de ce mois. Quant à ce qu’ils ne s’étaient pas dit, sans doute n’était-ce pas le moment. Pas encore.

Ils avaient fini par revenir, vaincus une fois de plus par le jeu auquel ils n’avaient pourtant de cesse de se livrer lorsque survenait le moment de retourner au monde. Angelo suggérait de grappiller quelques jours – quelques heures ! – supplémentaires, Shura protestait pour la forme avant de se laisser fléchir, puis Angelo, encore, de se rappeler les obligations de son compagnon – les siennes ne tenaient qu’à la volonté de leur Pope lequel avait depuis longtemps opté pour le principe des petits arrangements entre amis afin de rentabiliser au mieux leur collaboration – et Shura, enfin, de faire mine de se ranger à une raison qu’il n’avait, dans les faits, jamais vraiment occultée.

Pourtant, aujourd’hui, lesdites obligations avaient perdu de ce caractère d’urgence qui en avait battu le rythme effréné au cours des dernières années. Tout n’était-il pas revenu à la normale ? En quoi la présence du Capricorne à Madrid était-elle désormais indispensable ? Et Saga ? Avait-il encore besoin du sens tordu de l’analyse du Cancer ? Aussi ce dernier avait-il failli gagner : l’Espagnol avait été sur le point d’abdiquer pour de bon, comme il savait déjà qu’il le ferait d’ici quelques temps – années ? – sans le regretter. Une fois de plus ils avaient hésité, alors que la réalité les rattrapait plus vite que leurs rêves. « Bientôt » avait murmuré Angelo tout contre les lèvres de son compagnon qui avait scellé la promesse d’un baiser. _Bientôt…_

 

* * *

 

Le Cancer avait ouvert les yeux sur les premières lueurs du jour et sa main tâtonna en direction de la table de chevet, renversant au passage un verre – vide, heureusement – et la bouteille de lubrifiant – _merde, j’espère qu’elle était bouchée_ – avant d’atteindre le réveil qu’il désactiva au jugé né d’une longue habitude.

A côté de lui, le vide occupait des draps déjà froids sans qu’il s’en formalisât outre mesure : depuis le reste de l’appartement lui parvenaient les sons familiers du petit-déjeuner qui se préparait et, refermant les yeux, il tira sur lui la couette pour s’enrouler dedans. Allez, juste encore quelques minutes et puis il se lèverait. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, quelques minutes, pas vrai ? Et s’il ne pleuvait pas, peut-être même qu’il irait courir. Shura viendrait avec lui. Ensuite, ils…

« Je te croyais réveillé ? »

Sursautant avec un bel élan avant de promener autour de lui un regard égaré, l’Italien tira un éclat de rire au Capricorne, demeuré prudemment debout au pied du lit, une tasse fumante dans chaque main. Vexé, Angelo se tortilla dans sa couette pour se redresser contre les oreillers et grommela :

« Je _suis_ réveillé.

— C’est ça, oui. Tiens. »

Shura finit par s’asseoir et par lui tendre son café, le torse nu au-dessus de son vieux bas de pyjama auquel le Cancer jeta un coup d’œil fataliste ; ce ne serait pas demain la veille que l’autre homme se débarrasserait de cette ruine.

Ils savourèrent en silence le breuvage brûlant auquel Shura réussissait désormais à conférer, avec le même brio que son compagnon, une amertume imbuvable par n’importe qui d’autre jugea l’Italien avec un claquement de langue approbateur : comme quoi, il ne fallait pas perdre espoir pour tout. Et son sourire de s’élargir encore un peu plus quand le Capricorne se pencha vers le bas du lit pour en ramener le Corriere Dello Sport du jour.

« J’ai pris le courrier aussi et il y avait cette carte. A nos deux noms.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda Angelo en la saisissant pour la retourner. Les Seychelles ?

— Lucía et Joaquín. Leur lune de miel.

— Ah oui, c’est vrai. Sympa de leur part. Ils y sont toujours ?

— Sûrement. D’après Concí, ils sont partis il y a une dizaine de jours et de ce que je m’en rappelle, Lucía avait dit qu’ils y resteraient un bon mois.

— En tout cas, l’endroit a l’air plutôt chouette. On n’y est jamais allé, je crois.

— Non. Mais ça peut s’arranger.

— C’est une proposition ?

— Qui sait ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent, le bleu outremer du Cancer fouillant l’obscurité du Capricorne à la recherche de ce qu’il ne lui disait pas mais qui se trouvait là, juste en dessous de la surface sombre et lumineuse à la fois. La main de Shura reposait au droit de l’emplacement supposé de la cuisse de l’autre homme enfouie sous la couette, retombée jusqu’à sa taille et dévoilant son torse piqueté par la chair de poule. Le froid de l’aube dans la chambre qu’ils ne chauffaient pas y avait sa part ; mais pas seulement.

Lorsque après avoir posé sa tasse aux trois-quarts vide sur le chevet, Shura se rapprocha de lui pour l’encadrer entre ses bras et poser ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire hérissée d’une barbe matinale, Angelo ferma les yeux, attentif. Le cosmos de l’Espagnol, déjà, se repliait sur eux, épousant le sien dont la fréquence s’y accorda avec un naturel désarmant. Puis leurs auras ne furent plus qu’une unique harmonie à laquelle se rendirent les battements de leurs cœurs. En règle générale, ou du moins lorsqu’ils ne faisaient pas l’amour, ils s’efforçaient de conserver leur individualité afin de ne plus risquer de se perdre en eux-mêmes. L’expérience, déjà éprouvée et dont ils n’avaient rien oublié, n’en demeurait pas moins toujours aussi tentante ; ils considéraient toutefois être aujourd’hui en mesure de la contrôler, pourvu qu’ils ne s’y abandonnassent plus avec l’inconscience du débutant.

La bouche du Cancer trouva celle de son compagnon pour un baiser retenu par leurs regards et toujours avec ce goût inédit et pourtant connu depuis toujours, que la nostalgie de ce qui n’avait pas été assez tôt rendait tout à la fois doux et amer.

Ils se sourirent, à l’abri de l’or arrondi autour d’eux. Ce que Shura attendait était là, tapi en creux et dépourvu de toute impatience. Il n’exigeait aucune réponse. Il voulait que l’autre sût, point.

Vraiment ?

Le souvenir de leurs échanges le soir du mariage revint à la mémoire de l’Italien et, en dépit de son trouble devant le respect du Capricorne à son égard, un nouveau sourire lui échappa, plus amusé, qui fit dresser un sourcil interrogateur à Shura :

« Tu as de la suite dans les idées, toi, hein…

— De quoi tu parles ?

— … Et tu t’es dit, “tiens, là, c’est pas mal, il ne s’y attend pas, emballé c’est pesé on n’en parle plus » ?

— Angelo…

— Ça fait combien de temps que tu y penses ? Je veux dire, _pour de vrai_  ? »

La main de l’Espagnol, installé contre lui, reposait à présent sur le ventre de son compagnon qui s’était rallongé pour mieux le regarder. Et attraper sa vérité par la même occasion.

Appuyant sa tempe contre son poing au bout de son bras replié, Shura consentit à admettre :

« Depuis… un moment.

— Précise.

— Le jour où tu n’es plus reparti. »

Un sifflement de stupéfaction ponctua l’aveu et, détourné du regard bleu soudain intense, l’Espagnol fit mine de découvrir ses doigts en train de redessiner distraitement les abdominaux du Cancer.

« Pourquoi ? »

La question n’avait rien à voir la réponse précédemment fournie et Shura ne s’y trompa pas :

« Parce que c’est ce jour-là qu’a commencé mon avenir avec toi. Avant, je n’étais pas encore sûr.

— D’en avoir envie ?

— De t’avoir, toi. »

Lorsqu’il releva les yeux vers ceux d’Angelo, ce fut pour y lire une foule d’interrogations qui ne savaient pas comment s’exprimer. L’Italien cependant soutenait son regard, débarrassé des craintes et des hontes qui l’avaient si souvent incité à le fuir par le passé. C’était sûrement pour cette raison que le Capricorne se laissait si volontiers happer par son intensité aujourd’hui : il l’avait trop poursuivi, trop longtemps et en vain.

« Donc, si je comprends bien – la voix d’Angelo frémissait – tu veux un papier, sur lequel il y aura marqué « Angelo Salieri, possession de Shura Gutierrez Tejero », c’est ça ?

— Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, oui.

— Et qu’est-ce que ça va changer ?

— Au moins, je pourrai te baiser en toute légalité.

— Ben voyons. Il paraît pourtant que le mariage, ça se décide à deux, c’est fait pour deux, enfin, que c’est un “truc à deux”.

— Je l’admets : ma demande est parfaitement égoïste.

— Et limite conquérante. Tu ne serais pas un peu espagnol, toi, par hasard ? »

La main du Capricorne se chargea de la réponse : paume bien à plat, les doigts s’écartèrent avant de glisser et de s’arrimer assez fermement au flanc de l’autre homme pour que ce dernier attrapât son poignet.

« Si c’est moi que tu veux, j’ai un scoop pour toi : tu m’as toujours eu, gronda Angelo tout en resserrant sa prise. Il te faut quoi de plus, comme certitude ?

— Que tu seras toujours là, et que tu seras toujours à moi.

— Tu sais, à ce compte-là, plutôt que me passer la bague au doigt, autant me marquer au fer rouge. Histoire que ce soit encore plus définitif.

— …

— Elle est nulle ma blague, hein ? »

Le Cancer réprima un réflexe de défense quand Shura bascula sur lui sans préavis, sa main glissant sous sa nuque pour l’enserrer avec une brutalité maladroite :

« Ça n’a rien à voir !

— Je sais.

— Non ! Non, tu… Je n’ai pas voulu que tu le comprennes comme ça, c’est juste que…

— Je. Sais. Arrête. »

Shura réalisa alors que l’Italien demeurait immobile, subissant son joug sans ciller alors que d’un geste, il avait tout loisir de s’en libérer. Soudain hagard, il le lâcha et se redressa, le regard trop fixe durant un instant avant que ses épaules ne s’affaissassent celui d’après :

« Je ne veux pas te posséder de cette manière.

— Rassure-toi – à son tour, Angelo se rassit sur les draps froissés, tout en se massant la nuque – ça n’arrivera jamais. Pas sans mon consentement en tout cas.

— Ne dis pas de conneries.

— Ah mais, je suis très sérieux.

— Angelo, merde ! » Le regard de l’Espagnol étincela de colère. « Cette discussion n’aurait jamais dû prendre un tour pareil, pas la peine d’en rajouter !

— Je t’ai posé une question, tu m’as répondu. Où est le problème ?

— Ça suffit.

— Non. » Et le Cancer d’attraper au vol le coude gauche de l’Espagnol comme il se levait. « Ça ne suffit pas. Reviens ici. »

D’une clé dont lui seul avait jamais eu le secret, Angelo l’obligea à plier les genoux pour se rasseoir, sous peine de voir se déboîter son épaule endommagée.

« A mon tour de te dire comment, moi, je vois les choses parce que visiblement, ce n’est pas très clair pour toi. Je. T’appartiens. Il me semblait te l’avoir déjà dit, ou au moins avoir fait en sorte que ce soit un peu évident. Faut croire que j’ai encore des progrès à faire.

— Angelo, tu…

— Je n’ai pas terminé. Cette situation me convient, parce que je l’ai choisie. Capisci ? _Choisie._ Je suis à toi parce que je le veux, parce que je ne conçois pas de vivre autrement à tes côtés, aujourd’hui ou demain. Et parce que je regrette, aussi, que cela n’ait pas été le cas plus tôt. Par ailleurs – Angelo le lâcha, assuré d’avoir toute son attention – je me fous complètement que les gens, les autres, le sachent. Ce qui compte, c’est ce que toi tu veux, tu acceptes et tu prends de moi. Mais si, à toi, il te faut un bout de papier pour en être sûr, je n’ai aucune raison de te le refuser.

— Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.

— Tu te répètes. Et, si, c’est exactement ce que tu voulais dire. »

Ils se dévisagèrent et Shura laissa échapper un soupir qui se mua en un rire gêné :

« J’ai vraiment l’air d’un imbécile, là, pas vrai ?

— Je suis plutôt mal placé pour te faire un compliment de ce genre mais… ouais.

— Ne te sens pas obligé.

— De te dire que tu es un imbécile ?

— D’accepter.

— Tu crois vraiment que je te l’aurais proposé, dans le cas contraire ?

— C’est _moi_ qui te l’ai proposé.

— Ah oui, c’est vrai. » L’Italien, qui avait croisé les jambes en tailleur sur la couette, ses mains entourant ses chevilles, haussa les épaules. « Dans ce cas, disons que les grands esprits se rencontrent ?

— Tu parles. »

Nulle animosité cependant dans le ton de Shura qui souriait, sans pouvoir tout à fait se débarrasser de son malaise de tantôt, ni de l’écho des paroles de l’autre homme. Il aurait dû y penser. Se rappeler. Qu’il n’eût pas pensé à mal n’excusait rien et il aurait mieux fait de conserver par devers lui sa conception si particulière de son attachement à son compagnon. Après tout, cela ne changeait rien entre eux. Bien sûr, il l’avait toujours voulu depuis qu’il avait croisé son regard pour la première fois. Or, à présent que le destin lui avait donné satisfaction, n’aurait-il pas pu s’en contenter ? Que lui fallait-il de plus ? Et Angelo qui lui confirmait que son vœu le plus cher et le plus secret était exaucé… S’il n’y avait eu cette comparaison malencontreuse, il serait déjà en route pour la mairie. Avec lui sous le bras.

 

* * *

 

_Il a dit oui._

Quatre mots. Quatre petits mots insignifiants qui dansaient à la surface de sa pensée encore incrédule. _  
_

_Il a dit oui, il a dit oui, il a dit oui.  
_

Quatre mots. Qu’il avait besoin de se répéter en boucle. Pour être sûr. Et se rappeler dans le même temps toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il ne lui avait jamais posé _la_ question. Car comment oser en imaginer _la_ réponse ? Au souvenir de toutes les hypothèses à peine esquissées, aussitôt effacées de son esprit tentant de l’évoquer, il eut envie de rire. Bon sang, s’il avait su ! _  
_

_Il a dit OUI !_

Un mot. Un seul. _Le_ seul. Cette fois il riait tout à fait, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, tâchant d’étouffer sa voix et de résister à l’envie d’esquisser un geste de victoire. Sa joie, sauvage, quand le “oui” d’abord implicite d’Angelo s’était enfin matérialisé sur ses lèvres juste avant son départ pour la rédaction, avait, sur le moment, buté contre sa maladresse de tantôt. Avait-il vraiment le droit de se réjouir ? Angelo l’avait rassuré, pourtant. _Je suis à toi_ , lui avait-il même redit au fil d’une pensée que le Capricorne avait emmenée avec lui, encore fébrile de son euphorie coupable.

Mais à présent que l’évidence s’imposait dans toute sa simplicité et dépourvue d’incompréhensions qui n’avaient plus lieu d’être, son cœur éclatait.

« Shura ? »

L’interpellé sursauta, renversant son café sur le plan de travail. Mais avant qu’il eût attrapé le rouleau de papier absorbant, Concí lui tendit obligeamment une éponge repêchée au fond de l’évier :

« Tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Évidemment que ça va, marmonna le Capricorne tout en effaçant les traces de l’accident. Pourquoi ça n’irait pas ?

— Je ne sais pas, tu as l’air tout drôle depuis ce matin.

— A savoir ?

— Eh bien – la rédactrice en chef pencha la tête de côté comme pour mieux analyser ce qu’elle voyait – disons que soit tu as fumé un truc pas très légal, soit tu as avalé un arc-en-ciel au petit-déjeuner. Au choix.

— Donc tu es en train de me dire que j’ai une tête d’ahuri.

— D’ahuri content, précisa Concí.

— Dans ce cas, c’est plutôt bien, non ? Pousse-toi. »

Les bras croisés et après avoir reculé d’un pas, elle continua à l’observer tandis qu’il rinçait l’éponge, essuyait le plan de travail et se resservait un café.

« Qu’est-ce que tu nous caches ?

— Mais rien !

— Là, tu vois, tu recommences !

— Je recommence quoi ?

— Tu souris comme un demeuré. »

Shura renifla bruyamment pour marquer son agacement, non sans une conscience aiguë de ses joues crispées par un sourire qu’en effet, il ne réussissait pas à réprimer en dépit des avertissements d’Angelo.

« Je te préviens, tu leur dis un seul mot et je te désincarne » : même si l’Espagnol savait qu’il n’en ferait rien, le message sous-jacent était assez limpide pour qu’il s’efforçât de respecter le souhait de son compagnon. Souhait qu’il comprenait au demeurant ; ils ne s’étaient pas étendus sur ce “oui” – pas le temps – mais il ne concernait qu’eux deux. Shura n’avait nul désir de s’en justifier auprès de qui que ce fût, y compris auprès de ceux dont il savait pourtant qu’ils témoigneraient d’un enthousiasme sincère à cette nouvelle. Et là résidait leur crainte : celle d’être dépossédés d’un bonheur qu’ils devraient alors se résoudre à partager.

« Non, c’est… » Vite trouver quelque chose, n’importe quoi, mais qui fût crédible. « Ça concerne le Sanctuaire. D’après Saga, la situation serait soldée pour de bon et disons que je n’aurais jamais cru en être autant soulagé. C’est… inespéré.

— A ce point ? »

Concí avait ouvert de grands yeux :

« Il me semblait pourtant que tu es du genre à savoir gérer la pression.

— Je vieillis, qu’est-ce que tu crois ?

— Mouais. »

Elle ne le croyait pas. Cependant, alors qu’il se résignait déjà à l’idée de devoir cracher le morceau, mais pas tout à fait à celle de l’avouer au Cancer, il la vit hausser les épaules :

« Bah. Je suppose que tu me diras la vérité quand tu le jugeras bon. Après tout, ce n’est pas comme si c’était la première fois.

— Concí – dans la voix de Shura, le reproche le disputait au repentir – tu sais très bien que je n’avais pas le choix et…

— Oui, oui, je sais, coupa-t-elle en balayant d’un revers de main l’argumentaire avorté de l’Espagnol. On ne va pas revenir là-dessus, ne t’en fais pas. Mais en tout cas…

Un index péremptoire était venu s’agiter sous son nez, et il sourit de nouveau alors que le geste le ramenait en pensée vers Angelo.

— … j’espère que ça vaut le coup ! »

Et la Madrilène de rafler un paquet de gâteaux qui traînait là avant de se diriger d’un pas offensé mais digne vers la salle de rédaction, à l’autre bout du couloir.

« Oh oui, murmura Shura en la regardant s’éloigner. Ça, je te le garantis. »

 

* * *

 

_J’ai dit oui.  
_

Les yeux distraitement rivés sur l’écran de l’ordinateur, Angelo murmura ces mots, encore, à l’attention du silence moqueur. Pas son genre, au Cancer, de parler tout seul. Du moins à haute voix ; dans sa tête, c’était une autre histoire.

_J’ai dit oui, bordel ! C’est…_

Du délire. Lui. Se marier. Avec un homme. De ces trois certitudes, il ne savait pas laquelle l’abasourdissait le plus. Peut-être bien la deuxième. Quoique la première… Quant à la troisième, il ne s’étonnait même plus de la trouver légitime. Enfin, disons acceptable puisqu’acceptée. De longue date.

Le mariage. Un terme qui n’avait jamais traversé ses pensées. Même lorsque Kanon et Thétis avait convolé en justes noces. Même lorsque Saga et Rachel avaient annoncé leur intention d’en faire autant… un de ces quatre. Et même lorsqu’ils avaient été invités à participer à celui de Lucía. Il n’avait pas menti à Shura en lui expliquant qu’il n’en voyait pas l’intérêt. Mais dans le même temps, il ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité non plus : le mariage était un symbole. Celui de l’amour entre deux personnes bien sûr, mais pas seulement : il représentait aussi un aboutissement. Une récompense. De quoi, c’était bien là le problème.

D’un glissement de souris, il ferma la page Wikipedia consacrée au mariage entre personnes du même sexe. Ce qui lui était apparu, sur le moment, logique, ne l’avait plus été lorsqu’il y avait repensé un peu plus tard, et il avait éprouvé le besoin de s’assurer de la faisabilité de ce… projet ? Auquel il avait adhéré – _tu te rappelles ? Tu as dit oui_. Ils se marieraient en Espagne, donc. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce serait plus facile. Plus rapide. Et surtout, plus discret.

Il se renfonça de tout son poids dans le siège confortable qui pivota sur lui-même, le dossier ployant vers l’arrière. Autour de lui l’appartement familier défila lentement, ce chez-eux qu’ils avaient choisi ensemble mais qui ne serait pas celui qui les verrait vieillir l’un auprès de l’autre. Qu’ils se mariassent ou pas, cela ne changerait rien à l’avenir commun qu’ils s’étaient choisis. Vieillir ensemble. Pour les chevaliers d’or qu’ils étaient, cette perspective était si inattendue qu’elle valait pour tous les cadeaux dont la vie – et un certain Pope assassiné de sa connaissance – les avait privés, y compris ceux qu’il lui arrivait encore de regretter en s’endormant le soir. Une telle chance était inestimable, il en avait conscience : mais avait-il pour tant le droit de la forcer en la brandissant tel un étendard à la face du monde ?

Son regard tomba sur sa main droite, qui reposait sur l’accoudoir. L’épaisse bague en argent autour de son majeur avait fini par incruster son empreinte dans sa chair, et le symbole du Capricorne qui en ornait le sommet par s’imprimer sur sa peau, là où le soleil n’avait plus l’occasion de la brunir. Un sourire passa sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Il possédait Shura autant que lui-même lui appartenait. Que ce fût avec discrétion ou ostentation, ils ne pouvaient le cacher et à dire vrai, n’essayaient même plus. Le Cancer avait abdiqué pour sa part toute velléité visant à détourner d’eux les regards qui, par leur curiosité ou leur envie, le confrontait à ce bonheur qu’il n’était pas certain de mériter.

Le voilà son problème.

_D’accord, mais il n’empêche : tu as dit oui._

Parce qu’il en avait envie. Et pas seulement pour faire plaisir à son compagnon. Non : pour lui-même. Sans autre raison que le désir – un peu fou – de parachever le don de lui-même consenti à cet homme, dont les mains avaient toujours été repliées autour de sa propre vie. Des mots devaient être apposés sur la réalité du choix fait quelques vingt années plus tôt en croisant pour la première fois les yeux noirs du Capricorne. _Son_ choix. Qu’ils eussent été destinés à se rencontrer, que Shion eût déblayé cette voie-là plutôt qu’une autre sous les pas du destin, n’auraient pas suffi si lui avait décidé du contraire, s’il avait refusé, à l’époque, ce que ce regard silencieux et pourtant attentif lui proposait comme alternative. Non qu’il n’avait pas tergiversé, ou tenté de se dérober ; il ne connaissait qu’un seul chemin, celui qu'on lui avait imposé. Un chemin sur lequel pourtant il chutait constamment et où il aurait pu perdre l’envie de se relever si la main secourable d’un autre garçon ne l’avait pas aidé à se remettre debout, encore et encore. Et s’il avait pu continuer à avancer, fût-ce cahin-caha, manquant de glisser dans le sang et les larmes répandus sous ses pas ou de se perdre dans les ombres sans cesse plus épaisses de ses cauchemars, c’était grâce à cette main qu’il avait _choisi_ de ne pas lâcher.

Aujourd’hui, ce lien librement consenti qui l’attachait à Shura par toutes les fibres de son corps et de son âme méritait qu’on le nommât afin qu’il ne pût jamais être dissous. _Mariage_ était l’un des mots qu’il convenait d’utiliser à cet effet ? Eh bien soit. Quant à _Oui_ , il ne serait pas le plus difficile à prononcer d’entre eux.

 

* * *

 

« Non mais c’est quoi ça encore ? Pesta le Cancer comme Shura venait de lui mettre sous le nez, entre son journal et son café, une énième liste de démarches administratives à accomplir.

— Ce que tu aurais dû faire la semaine dernière. Et il y a deux semaines, aussi.

— Sauf que tu n’es pas censé en rajouter au passage.

— Ce n’est pas moi qui fais les lois. »

Angelo soupira pendant que, farfouillant dans sa sacoche, le Capricorne y repêchait un stylo à son attention :

« Tu n’auras qu’à barrer au fur et à mesure.

— Tu en as de bonnes, toi, tu sais, grommela l’Italien non sans passer en revue les items soigneusement classés par thème. Tu n’as toujours pas reçu mon extrait d’acte de naissance ?

— Non, et ce serait bien que tu les relances. »

Débouchant une bouteille de jus de fruits, l’Espagnol en remplit un verre à ras bord et entreprit de le boire jusqu’à la dernière goutte avant de rajouter :

« Et accessoirement, que tu ailles récupérer ton nouveau passeport au consulat.

— Ah ? Parce qu’il est prêt ? »

Pour toute réponse Shura désigna du doigt la porte du réfrigérateur sur laquelle était aimantée une lettre officielle à en-tête de la république italienne invitant le sieur Angelo Salieri à retirer sa nouvelle pièce d’identité sous quinze jours à l’accueil, faute de quoi elle serait détruite. Une lettre qui se trouvait là, oh, depuis…

« Ça fait treize jours, précisa le Capricorne, imperturbable. Je ne peux pas remettre notre dossier à la mairie sans la copie certifiée de ton passeport. Et sans ton extrait d’acte de naissance. Or, sans dossier…

— … Pas de date, et sans date, pas de mariage, oui, merci, j’avais saisi. Mais bordel, pourquoi est-ce qu’il faut que tout soit toujours compliqué dans ce bas monde ? Qu’est-ce qu’il va leur falloir après, un prélèvement ADN ? Que je pisse dans un bocal ?

— A ce sujet…

— Oh, non, misère.

—… Je plaisante. »

Le sourire mince de Shura s’accentua comme il précisait :

« Mais dis-toi que dans un autre pays, tu n’aurais peut-être pas coupé au dépistage.

— Et toi non plus, répliqua l’Italien, sardonique. D’ailleurs, c'est moi qui t’y aurais envoyé à coups de pied au cul.

— Angelo, on ne va pas…

— … remettre ça sur le tapis. Il n’empêche : je n’ai pas besoin de me faire dépister tous les quatre matins, _moi_. »

 _Et moi non plus,_ fut tenté d’argumenter Shura avant de choisir sagement de s’abstenir. Il n’était pas en position de force.

Quittant son tabouret, il vint derrière son compagnon qui le scrutait sans aménité pour enrouler un bras autour de sa taille, ses lèvres sur sa nuque :

« Si tu arrives à obtenir ce fichu extrait et que tu vas chercher ton passeport aujourd’hui, on devrait être dans les temps. Sauf si tu veux qu’on repousse.

— Je ne veux pas repousser. »

Il ne le voyait pas, mais Shura devinait toute sa résolution, et dans sa voix, et dans son maintien. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui tandis qu’Angelo poursuivait :

« Je pensais juste que ce serait plus simple. Toute cette paperasse, ces justificatifs à fournir, c’est à croire qu’on veut dissuader les gens du mariage. Et pour le coup, je t’avoue que je commence à comprendre pourquoi ils font la fête à cette occasion : parce que, putain, ils l’ont bien mérité !

— Dois-je comprendre que tu envisages de…

— Même pas en rêve. »

Angelo s’était retourné pour capturer les lèvres du Capricorne :

« Ça ne concerne que nous, murmura le Cancer, l’outremer houleux de son regard confronté au lac sombre et tranquille de celui de l’autre homme. Pas question de partager.

— Il le faudra bien un peu, pourtant.

— A savoir ?

— Les témoins. Il nous en faut deux. Au moins.

— Au maximum tu veux dire. Bon. » Angelo fit la moue avant de suggérer : « On écrit les noms sur des petits papiers, on les met dans un chapeau, on secoue et on tire au hasard ?

— Ce n’est pas ce que tu veux, et moi non plus.

— On va se faire tuer. »

_Certes._

« Donc ?

— On en était resté où déjà ?

— Kanon.

— Parce que tu as failli en faire des petits cubes et moi lui coller mon poing dans la tronche ?

— Ce qui en soi constitue deux très bons arguments pour le choisir.

— Franchement ? J’hésite. »

Ladite hésitation du Cancer avait reporté le sujet à plusieurs reprises, le temps de songer aux alternatives possibles. Sans compter qu’il en fallait un second pour faire bonne mesure et qu’opter pour Kanon impliquait de choisir Saga. Et deux Antinaïkos pour le prix d’un, merci mais non merci.

Ceci étant dit, l’excuse était commode alors que n’importe lequel de leurs pairs était susceptible de faire l’affaire. Lorsque l’un proposait un nom, l’autre listait tout un tas d’arguments en sa faveur si bien qu’ils ne se décidaient pour personne puisqu’ils ne pouvaient pas choisir tout le monde.

Le menton posé sur l’épaule du Cancer, Shura regardait sans vraiment la voir la liste des tâches que les doigts de l’autre hommes froissaient puis lissaient bien à plat sur la table. Il _l’entendait_ réfléchir. Cette sensation, aujourd’hui, ne l’étonnait plus. Les premières fois cependant, il avait cru se retrouver enfermé dans une pièce exiguë aux murs démesurément hauts et aveugles, seul et pourtant environné d’un nombre incalculable de voix, argumentant, débattant, protestant, disputant jusqu’à en oublier le sujet initial, noyé comme il était par cet afflux incessant d’informations contradictoires. Il en avait été déstabilisé au point de ne rien en partager au principal intéressé. Pour quoi faire ? L’autre aurait joué les étonnés compatissants, arguant d’une aisance dont le Capricorne – _mon pauvre gars, allez, va, c’est pas de ta faute_ \- était de toute évidence dépourvu.

Depuis, l’Espagnol s’y était accoutumé et le bourdonnement ininterrompu des pensées de son compagnon lui était devenu un bruit de fond rassurant, dans l’attente des mots qui ne manqueraient pas d’en découler. Comme aujourd’hui.

Il rouvrit les yeux qu’il n’avait conscience d’avoir fermés quand la voix d’Angelo s’en vint racler l’intérieur de sa poitrine :

« On n’en serait jamais arrivé à organiser ce mariage si tu étais mort.

— C’est… – le Capricorne, surpris, desserra légèrement son étreinte – … une façon de voir les choses.

— Ton épaule, précisa Angelo. Et ça, là. »

Le pouce de l’Italien courut le long de la cicatrice à l’intérieur de l’avant-bras qu’il retint contre lui.

« Se trouver, c’était une chose. Se garder, en revanche… »

Le tabouret pivota et ils se firent face, la main du Cancer toujours refermée sur le poignet de Shura.

« Si des gens doivent être nos témoins, alors autant que ce soit ceux à qui tu dois d’être encore en vie.

— Elle refusera.

— En effet. Mais justement : on devrait lui laisser le droit de ne pas accepter, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le Capricorne contemplait son compagnon, à la fois interloqué, attendri et vaguement penaud, il fallait bien l’avouer. Lui n’y avait pas pensé. Pas vraiment. Non qu’il eût oublié tout ce qu’il devait à Marine : il songeait à elle chaque matin, si ce n’était au réveil auprès d’Angelo, alors face à son reflet dans la salle de bains, avec sa cicatrice pâlie au dessus de son sein gauche et les deux longues estafilades dont le temps avait écarté les rives à l’intérieur de ses bras. Mais depuis qu’il avait tout loisir d’aimer celui qu’il avait voulu cesser d’attendre, il ne voulait plus songer qu’au présent, en prévision de leur avenir. L’Espagnol n’avait pas la mémoire courte ; mais il la voulait plus longue encore pour les souvenirs qu’il leur restait à créer.

« Promis, je ne lui dirai pas, rit l’Italien, détachant ses doigts du poignet de l’autre homme qui les rattrapa entre les siens.

— Tu n’as pas intérêt, en effet. Et quant à Mü – ils échangèrent un sourire complice – je suppose qu’à l’inverse, on ne lui laissera pas d’autre option ?

— Comment as-tu deviné ? »

Ce fut le souvenir de Dôkho qui éteignit leur hilarité et comme ils se dévisageaient, une même image du chevalier de la Balance partagée au fil d’une même pensée – celle de l’homme vigoureux et rieur et non celle du vieillard au seuil de la mort – Shura dit doucement :

« Le deuxième nom aurait dû être le sien.

— Eh bien ce sera celui de Shaka à la place. Après tout, on lui doit bien ça. »

Ils échangèrent un coup d’œil gêné : la faute était la leur. Ils avaient su être là, bien sûr, lorsque le Bélier avait ployé l’échine sous les tombereaux de révélations déversés sur sa solitude, et dont les deux hommes avaient cru que jamais il ne s’en extirperait. Et s’ils n’avaient eu alors aucune solution à lui proposer, du moins l’avaient-ils écouté. Dans le même temps, Shura avait perçu le soulagement de la Vierge de les savoir là, pas forcément en permanence, mais chaque fois que nécessaire pour pallier à ses propres insuffisances. Insuffisances qu’à part eux, le Cancer et le Capricorne jugeaient parfaitement anecdotiques au regard de tout ce que la présence de Shaka avait apporté à Mü à ce moment-là. Et depuis…

« Il va bien, fit Angelo en s’efforçant d’adopter un air convaincu. Shaka est avec lui, le gamin aussi et il s’est collé assez de bonnes résolutions pour avoir de quoi s’occuper pendant les quinze prochaines années. Au moins.

— En tout cas, c’est ce qu’on peut en déduire des nouvelles qu’on n’a pas prises.

— Parce qu’il nous en donne, lui, peut-être ? Ok – l’Italien eut un soupir – je vais m’en occuper.

— Quand ?

— Et pourquoi pas tout de suite ? »

 

* * *

 

Mü redressa la tête, une première fois, le front plissé, la pointe de son stylo immobilisée à quelques millimètres de la feuille aux trois quarts noircie. Autour de lui, le silence de la nuit s’était épaissi au point de lui être une couverture aussi confortable que le châle en grosse laine qu’il avait tantôt jeté sur ses épaules. Balayant la tour de son cosmos apaisé, il ne rencontra que le sommeil. Celui de Shaka qui, endormi trop tôt sur son livre, avait omis de nourrir le feu dans sa chambre laquelle serait glaciale au petit matin ; celui de Kireth, roulé en boule sur le divan dans la pièce d’à-côté, vaincu par la fatigue en dépit de sa volonté pugnace d’assister le Bélier dans la rédaction des nouvelles archives. L’adolescent avait bien résisté cela dit, et à cette idée, l’Atlante ne put s’empêcher de sourire, tout en savourant sa sérénité toute neuve : les doutes avaient définitivement déserté son horizon.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il n’y avait là rien d’autre que lui-même : à coup sûr, son imagination lui avait joué un tour. Relisant ses dernières phrases, il s’apprêtait à poursuivre lorsque le son qui n’en était pas un s’imposa de nouveau à son esprit plutôt qu’à son ouïe. Cette fois, il reposa le stylo. Et soupira.

_« Angelo ?_

_— Ah quand même ! »_

La chaise, dans le dos de l’Atlante, aurait pu être plus inconfortable ; les coussins plats qu’il avait empilés contre le dossier en bois accueillirent agréablement tout son poids lorsqu’il s’y appuya, déconnectant sa présence psychique de la réalité.

Les brumes du Surmonde l’enveloppèrent presque aussitôt, le temps pour lui de se rassembler à ce niveau de conscience – un niveau peu élevé, mais nécessaire à une communication que la distance et les murs de la Tour rendaient impossible par télépathie – avant qu’elles ne se dissipassent presque aussitôt pour dévoiler la silhouette du Cancer à la fois toute proche et infiniment lointaine.

L’Italien ne changeait pas, tout du moins sa projection mentale : le corps maigre et voûté dans une attitude nonchalante était toujours surmonté d’une tignasse trop emmêlée et trop grise, encadrant un visage entaillé par des années que nul n’était plus en mesure de comptabiliser. La première fois, c’était un choc ; les suivantes voyaient ceux qui y étaient confrontés s’habituer à cette vision si différente de la réalité au point de ne plus s’en formaliser. Enfin, presque. _Toujours autant l’air d’un chat sauvage_ , songea Mü en croisant les bras sur son torse, revêtu de l’habit traditionnel qu’il n’avait, dans les faits, plus ressorti de la naphtaline depuis la mort de Shion. Heureusement, le “vrai” Angelo ne ressemblait pas, ou plus, à cet autre lui-même qui certes ne déserterait jamais son subconscient mais qu’il avait appris à maintenir à distance. Oh, bien sûr, le temps faisait son œuvre et la probabilité était dorénavant plus qu’avérée que le Cancer, dont le cobalt de la chevelure s’éclairait chaque jour un peu plus de fils argentés, finirait aussi grisonnant que son avatar psychique. Mais certainement pas aussi maigre, la tendance actuelle arguant même plutôt du contraire, conclut à part lui l’Atlante non sans une pointe de mesquinerie.

_« S’ils te manquent à ce point-là, tu devrais les laisser repousser, hein. »_

Tiré de sa contemplation critique, Mü sursauta presque en avisant Angelo qui s’était rapproché – toutes proportions gardées : le Bélier savait que s’il tendait la main, il ne réussirait pas à le toucher, envers et contre toutes les apparences – avant de baisser les yeux sur sa propre représentation : de longues mèches parme dévalaient ses épaules et allaient s’enrouler autour de ses bras, lorsque pour certaines, elles ne battaient pas ses hanches.

Réprimant un soupir intérieur – mélange de regrets étouffés et de vagues remords sans objet bien défini – l’Atlante répondit avec patience :

_« On ne choisit pas son apparence dans le Surmonde, tu es bien placé pour le savoir._

_— Je te dérange, c’est ça ? –_ le sourire goguenard du Cancer concédait néanmoins le point à son alter ego _– Tu dormais peut-être ?_

 _— Oui,_ mentit le Bélier _. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?_

_— Savoir ce que tu as de prévu, mettons, dans deux mois. Environ._

_— Là comme ça, je n’en sais rien : tu permets que je consulte mon agenda ? »_

Pince sans rire, Mü avait répliqué avec assez d’à-propos pour déclencher l’hilarité de l’Italien à laquelle il finit par se joindre de bonne grâce, non sans s’étonner de sa propre surprise. Bon sang, depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas ri de la sorte, exactement ?

_« Pourquoi cette question, sinon ?_

_— Shura et moi, on va se marier._

_—… Pardon ?_

_— Et après avoir mûrement réfléchi – tu nous connais – on a décidé que tu serais notre témoin._

_— … Vous marier ?_

_— Et comme on est tes potes et qu’on ne veut pas que tu sois tout seul pour subir cette épreuve, on veut bien prendre Shaka comme second témoin. On n’est pas limité en nombre mais on voudrait faire ça… discrètement. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire._

_—… Vous allez vous… »_

Les bras soudain décroisés – et sur le point de tomber – Mü agitait un index vers le bas, de gauche à droite et de droite à gauche, devant le Cancer qui en suivit le mouvement quelques instants – ou peut-être de longues minutes, allez savoir – avant de pencher la tête de côté :

_« Eh bien quoi ?_

_— Vous… enfin, toi. Non parce que lui, bon… mais… Toi ?_

_— Tu sais que tu vas réussir à me vexer si tu continues. »_

La bouche de l’Atlante se referma et lorsqu’il secoua la tête, les longues mèches dont il avait oublié l’existence s’en vinrent chatouiller ses joues et son menton.

 _« D’accord,_ admit-il posément, ou à peu près _. Vous allez vous marier. Très bien. Et… pourquoi, sans indiscrétion ?_

_— Et pourquoi pas ?_

_— Vu sous cet angle… – le Bélier déglutit – je suppose que je vais devoir me contenter de cette non-réponse ?_

_— Tu n’es pas obligé d’accepter, tu sais._

_— Très drôle,_ grommela Mü alors qu’un cosmos familier lui sautait au cou, l’enlaçait brièvement mais avec force, avant de dissiper aussi vite qu’il avait surgi. _Comme si tu me laissais le choix._

_— Pas moi, Nous. Shura y tient. »_

_Autant que moi._ Angelo ne rajouta rien cependant, se contentant d’observer son pair qui lui rendit son regard. L’homme en face de lui ressemblait de moins en moins à celui dont le corps était à cette heure très certainement bien mieux installé que le sien, dans son appartement confortable de Madrid. Cette conceptualisation, que le subconscient du Cancer matérialisait depuis toujours ou presque, combien de temps allait-elle encore résister à ce qu’Angelo était devenu ? A cette idée, l’Atlante ne put s’empêcher de sourire et réalisa soudain que le visage du Cancer se modifiait à la marge. Infime, le changement aurait échappé à n’importe qui d’autre ; néanmoins, le Bélier avait eu assez d’occasions de côtoyer le Cancer dans le Surmonde quelques années plus tôt pour le noter. Le liseré rouge sous le regard trop sombre avait disparu, rendant par la même de l’éclat à l’outremer qui le dévisageait. Quant aux traits abîmés et fuyants, ils avaient commencé à se modifier sans, cette fois, le devoir à des épreuves auxquelles ils n’auraient jamais dû être confrontés.

Le sourire mince de l’Atlante s’étira un peu plus :

 _« J’accepte,_ fit-il en hochant la tête. _Même si je ne suis pas bien certain de savoir pourquoi._

_— Pour nous faire plaisir, par exemple ?_

_— C’est une hypothèse intéressante. A moins que je n’ai pas envie de le regretter, plus tard ? Ou que tu me le fasses regretter, c’est selon. »_

Angelo eut un rire bref :

_« Je savais qu’on tomberait d’accord._

_— Si bien que ça aurait pu attendre une heure un peu plus décente, tu ne crois pas ?_

_— On a un peu de paperasse à faire et disons…_

_— … Que tu as pris du retard et que Shura t’a rappelé à ton devoir._

_— On ne peut rien te cacher.  
_

_— Tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?_

_— Pour le moment, seulement de ton accord, que tu m’as donné. Et il me faudrait aussi celui de… Bon sang, c’est possible, une tenue pareille ?_

_— J’accepte également, avec grand plaisir »_ Répliqua Shaka, imperturbable dans le kesa de couleur ocre qui lui tenait lieu de vêtement tandis qu’il s’avançait, pieds nus au travers des longues écharpes de brouillard qui s’écartaient sur son passage.

Tout en se grattant le menton d’un air circonspect, l’Italien détaillait alternativement l’Atlante et l’Indien :

_« Ôte-moi d’un doute, Shaka : tu ne nous l’avais encore jamais faite celle-là, si ?_

_— Cette tenue heurterait-elle tes convictions, mon ami ?_

_— Celles que je n’ai jamais eues, tu veux dire ? Non, c’est juste que je te croyais débarrassé de toutes ces bondieuseries._

_— Le Bouddhisme n’est pas une religion._

_— Si tu veux. Je sais que ça fait un bail qu’on ne s’est pas vu, mais j’espère quand même que tu ne te balades pas comme ça… en vrai ? »_

La Vierge éclata de rire :

_« Non, rassure-toi ! Mais étant toujours sur la voie d’un apprentissage nouveau, je suppose que c’est là le seul repère assez familier que mon subconscient a trouvé pour matérialiser cet état de mon existence, à cet instant très précis._

_— Et quand tu auras appris tout ce que tu dois savoir ? Tu finiras à poil ?_

_— On ne cesse jamais d’apprendre, Angelo._

_— Tu…_ – le Cancer avait levé un index, le droit – _… te rappelleras que ce n’est qu’un mariage. Civil. Vingt minutes top chrono. S’il te plaît._

_— Tu doutes de mon adaptation aux circonstances ?_

_— Je ne cesse jamais de douter, Shaka, surtout quand ça te concerne._

_— Vous avez fixé une date précise ou pas encore ?_ Intervint le Bélier, plus pour voir l’index se replier que pour voler au secours de l’Indien qui n’en avait nul besoin.

_— Je te l’ai dit, la paperasse…_

_— Je vois._

_— Non. Vraiment, je t’assure, tu ne vois pas,_ rétorqua Angelo sur un ton assez morne pour déclencher l’hilarité des deux autres chevaliers d’or. _Et d’ailleurs, je ne vais pas m’attarder plus longtemps parce que j’ai une journée comme qui dirait_ chargée.

_— A dans deux mois, alors ?_

_— On vous tiendra au courant. Et… »_

La silhouette de l’Italien parut reculer dans la brume, ses contours de plus en plus imprécis comme fondus par le néant qui bordait et perpétuait le Surmonde tout à la fois. Bientôt, seule sa voix enrouée – sans doute le point le plus commun entre son image psychique et sa tangibilité physique – fut tout ce qui resta de sa présence :

_« … N’oubliez pas :tenue correcte exigée ! »_

 

* * *

 

« Vous allez vous… !

— Moins fort, Concí, par Dieu !

—… Marier ?! » Acheva la Madrilène, d’une voix étouffée par ses mains superposées l’une sur l’autre en travers de sa bouche, à tous les coups aussi ouverte que ses yeux, Shura en aurait mis sa main à couper.

Le rire ample de la rédactrice en chef secoua d’abord son opulente poitrine, puis tout le reste de son corps tandis que d’un œil vaguement inquiet, le Capricorne scrutait derrière lui le couloir censément désert à cette heure tardive.

« C’est merveilleux ! Magnifique ! Oh comme je suis heureuse ! Enfin ! »

Il ne l’avait pas prévu, et pourtant il aurait dû. Écrasé dans le giron, qu’elle avait fort large, de sa collègue, il se résigna à l’étreinte tout en repassant dans ses pensées les alternatives qu’il n’avait pas trouvées. Ça ne pouvait être qu’elle.

« Quand ? J’espère que ce sera à la belle saison ? Il faut que j’appelle Lucía tout de suite : comme ça, elle pourra bloquer la date et…

— Non.

— Non ? »

Les bras de Concí se désolidarisèrent du corps de Shura mais celui-ci n’eut pas le temps de savourer sa délivrance : déjà elle le saisissait aux épaules et, les yeux fichés dans les siens, elle répéta en détachant ses mots avec soin :

« Comment ça, non ?

— Angelo ne veut pas. »

 _Et toi non plus, mais ça elle n’a pas besoin de le savoir, pas vrai ?_ En effet. Adressant une excuse mentale à son compagnon pour cette lâcheté – dont avec un peu de chance l’autre n’aurait pas connaissance avant assez longtemps pour lui permettre d’invoquer la prescription comme ligne de défense – il rajouta, air faussement coupable en sus pour faire bonne mesure :

« Il… Ça lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs et puis, tu le connais : les fêtes, trop de gens, ce n’est pas son truc.

— Pourtant, il m’a semblé plutôt à l’aise au mariage de ma sœur, non ?

— C’est parce qu’il apprécie beaucoup Lucía : il a fait un effort.

— Et alors ? Nous aussi on l’aime beaucoup !

— J’ai eu du mal à le convaincre, figure-toi. »

Shura marqua une pause, assez longue pour s’assurer de l’attention pleine et entière de son interlocutrice, avant de rajouter sur le ton de la confidence :

« De me dire oui.

— Oh.

— J’ai attendu longtemps pour lui demander et…

— C’est pour ça que tu étais tout guilleret, il y a deux semaines ?

— Gui… Ah. Oui.

— Oh, refit la journaliste, avec cette fois cet attendrissement dans le ton qui fit poindre un “victoire !” au détour de ses pensées. _Pas encore_.

— Alors tu comprends, c’est vrai que je pourrais lui dire que, _moi_ , j’aimerais beaucoup célébrer cet événement avec vous tous, mais j’ai peur qu’il change d’avis. Et qu’il ne me dise plus jamais oui.

— Oh… »

_Et de trois. Vainqueur par KO._

« Tu sais à quel point…

— Oui, oui, je sais – Concí tapota l’avant-bras de l’Espagnol avec un sourire ému – si c’est mieux pour lui, alors autant respecter sa volonté.

— J'étais sûr que…

—… Et puis ça ne nous empêchera pas de faire la fête plus tard ! »

Le sourire, amorcé sur le visage du Capricorne, se figea.

« Parce qu’allons, tu le sais comme moi : un mariage est d’autant plus heureux qu’il a été célébré comme il se doit, peu importe quand !

— Je…

— On pourrait même lui faire la surprise, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? Et puis on ne serait pas nombreux : l’équipe, ma sœur et son mari, et pourquoi ne pas faire venir vos amis du Sanctuaire ? Je serais ravie de revoir les jumeaux et puis ils sont tous un peu comme votre famille aussi, non ? Ce serait en petit comité, parfait pour Angelo ! »

Vacillant légèrement sur ses bases, Shura répartit son poids sur un pied, puis l’autre, à la recherche de l’Argument qui pourrait stopper net Concí dans l’élaboration de son prévisionnel festif. Il y avait le ton qu’il pourrait prendre, du genre définitif – et dont il possédait une maîtrise à toute épreuve. Un “non” prononcé sur cette note bien particulière, s’il n’emporterait pas l’adhésion de la journaliste, en arracherait néanmoins un silence boudeur, vexé, outré, mais un silence tout de même. Mais s’il était encore dans les locaux d’El País à vingt deux heures passées – sous le prétexte d’un bouclage tardif de la prochaine édition, servi dans un marmonnement à un Cancer qui n’avait rien écouté – c’était pour une bonne raison. Qui s’accordait mal avec la réponse qu’il était plus que tenté de servir en première intention.

Ravalant celle-ci dans un toussotement, il choisit de solliciter son sens du compromis, toutefois assez récalcitrant pour que Concí levât un sourcil devant le silence de l’Espagnol qui s’éternisait :

« Shura ?

— Je… Je pense que ce serait une très bonne idée.

— A la bonne heure ! »

_Il ne te le pardonnera jamais.  
_

_Même si je ne l’oblige pas à danser ?  
_

_Même._

« Mais si tu veux que ce soit une surprise, il ne faudra pas lui en parler avant.

— Evi…

— Ni lui dire que tu es au courant pour le mariage. » Coupa Shura avant de rajouter aussitôt, devant le doute qui amorçait une lente reptation sur les traits soudain méfiants de Concí : « Parce qu’il devinera ce qu’on prépare, c’est certain.

— Pourquoi es-tu venu m’en informer dans ce cas ? Tu aurais pu attendre que vous soyez mariés, puisque de toute façon, vous ne comptiez rien ne nous en dire.

— …

— Tu ne veux pas qu’il sache que _tu_ m’en as parlé, pas vrai… »

La rédactrice en chef avait croisé les bras et, renfoncée dans son fauteuil – une chaise à roulettes du siècle précédent dont le haut dossier vrillait si on s’y appuyait avec un peu trop d’entrain et dont le revêtement en skaï n’était plus qu’un souvenir – elle observait le Capricorne avec cet air entendu sur lequel il comptait depuis le début. Bon sang, négocier avec Concí était toujours aussi épuisant et il se surprit à souhaiter être ailleurs. Sur son canapé par exemple. Avec le Cancer endormi sur son épaule. Même si c’était de tout son poids, et en ronflant de tout son soûl.

« Qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

_Enfin !_

« J’ai besoin de ta signature en tant que témoin pour la validation du dossier auprès de la mairie.

— Attends, tu… »

Désarçonnée, la Madrilène se redressa sur son siège tout en ouvrant les mains :

« … Tu n’as personne d’autre ? Et ta famille ?

— Ma mère est trop âgée et trop fatiguée pour faire un tel déplacement et quant à mon frère – Shura eut un reniflement de dérision – disons que sa tolérance vis-à-vis ma relation avec Angelo n’irait pas jusqu’à l’inciter à m’offrir son blanc-seing pour ce mariage. Et comme il est indispensable que la personne soit de nationalité espagnole, eh bien ma foi, j’ai pensé à toi. »

Le Capricorne, debout depuis le début de l’entretien, avait fini par s’asseoir de l’autre côté du bureau passablement encombrée de la journaliste, qu’il apercevait entre deux piles de dossiers mal alignés, de coupures de presse jaunies par le temps et autres magazines et journaux au contenu périmé. Ses ongles écarlates dansaient sur le rebord de la table tandis qu’elle le dévisageait, avec l’air de celle qui ne sait pas trop quoi penser d’une proposition pour le moins inattendue, voire déplacée sur les bords.

« Nous n’avons aucun lien familial, objecta-t-elle avec une hésitation.

— Ce n’est pas obligatoire. Du moment que tu peux attester de nos identités, du fait qu’Angelo vit chez moi depuis plus de deux ans, et nous sommes tous les deux consentants pour cette union, ça suffit.

— Mais…

— La mairie n’a besoin de rien d’autre. Si, de ta pièce d’identité. Et de te voir en personne. Avec moi.

— Donc tu me demandes de cautionner un mariage auquel je ne suis même pas invitée, c’est bien ça ?

— _Personne_ ne sera invité. »

_A part deux vieux amis. Mais ça, elle n’a pas besoin de le savoir.  
_

_Mais si elle l’apprend…  
_

_La ferme._

« Vous allez _vraiment_ vous présenter devant l’état civil, tous les deux tout seuls ? Sans témoin ?

— On prend les deux premiers qu'on verra dans la rue. Il n’y a que la signature par une personne proche sur le dossier administratif qui est nécessaire.

— Il y a vraiment un truc chez vous qui ne tourne pas très rond là-dedans, hein – elle avait vissé son index sur sa tempe – si ça a aussi peu d’importance à vos yeux que vous ne souhaitiez y associer aucune des personnes qui vous sont chères, alors pourquoi vous marier ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

— Concí, je t’ai dit qu’on la ferait, la fête.

— Oui mais quand même – elle dodelina, peu convaincue – c’est le genre d’événement dans une vie qu’on a _en général_ envie de partager avec les autres. Parce que c’est censé être un jour heureux, tu vois.

— Qui te dit que ça ne le sera pas ? »

Shura avait souri et devant la sincérité indiscutable de ce sourire, parmi ceux que le Capricorne ne distribuait toujours qu’avec parcimonie, Concí eut un profond soupir :

« OK, je vais venir le signer, ton bout de papier. Mais tu n’as pas intérêt à me la faire à l’envers.

— C'est-à-dire ?

— N’oublie pas que je sais à qui j’ai affaire : alors si tu n’es pas revenu vers moi dans le mois qui aura suivi votre mariage afin d’organiser sa célébration, non seulement je balance tout aux autres sans te prévenir, mais je balance tout, aussi, à Angelo. Et après, tu te démerderas avec. _¿ Entiendes ? **[1]**_  »

— Je crois que c’est assez clair.

— Bien. Au moins, il ne sera pas dit que si ça ne marche pas entre vous, ce sera de ma faute.

— Concí ?

— Oui ? »

Le Capricorne bascula par-dessus le bureau pour attraper le visage de la journaliste entre ses mains et plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes en un baiser sonore. 

« Merci. »

 

[1] « Tu comprends ? »


	4. Chapter 4

_Madrid, Espagne, mars 2010_

« Et. Merde. » 

Shura leva les yeux au ciel, tenaillé par une impression de déjà-vu. Cette fois cependant, il n’abandonna ni son café ni son journal, se contentant de lancer, désinvolte : 

« C’est la chemise ?

— Non, la cravate ! » Râla le Cancer depuis la chambre, avant qu’un remue-ménage de cintres entrechoqués et de tiroirs claqués ne vînt ponctuer la recherche d’une alternative par un Italien d’humeur massacrante. 

 

Le grand jour était arrivé et avec lui, un ciel bas et gris, une pluie fine et pénétrante et une dispute matinale sans autre motif valable que le stress qu’Angelo n’arrivait pas à gérer. Même s’il avait eu deux mois pour s’entraîner. 

La veille au soir, alors que Shura sommeillait déjà la tête sur l’oreiller, la voix rauque du Cancer l’avait dérobé des bras tendus par un Morphée impatient : 

« Tu crois que c’est bien ? » 

Le Capricorne n’avait rien répondu, parce qu’il n’avait rien trouvé à répondre. Angelo se tenait assis à côté de lui, les yeux écarquillés par la fébrilité, le corps contracté et le pouce gauche éraflé jusqu’au sang. Il l’avait alors attiré à lui pour enserrer son cou d’une main rassurante et silencieuse. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, et certainement pas ce que son compagnon espérait ; celui-ci ne s’était pas moins détendu – un peu – et avait fini par s’endormir, son épaule appuyée contre celle de Shura qui n’avait pas réussi à refermer l’œil avant une bonne heure. 

Oui, c’était bien. Non parce qu’il fallait ou ne fallait pas le faire, mais parce que c’était ce qu’ils voulaient, tous les deux. Le reste n’avait aucune importance. Il aurait peut-être dû réveiller Angelo pour le lui dire ; il n’en avait toutefois pas eu le courage. Ni l’envie alors qu’il l’avait contemplé un moment en mesurant, une fois de plus, le chemin parcouru. 

 

« Celle-là ? » 

Le bras tendu, au bout duquel pendait une cravate gris perle striée de fines rayures blanches, s’agitait dans l’embrasure de la porte coulissante de la chambre. 

« En même temps, est-ce que tu en as d’autres ?

— Non.

— Va pour celle-là, alors. »

 

* * *

 

Un vrai miracle. 

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, l’Italien fit son apparition vêtu de pied en cap, chaussures comprises, et manteau plié sur le bras qu’il déposa presque avec soin sur le dossier du canapé. 

« Quoi ? Grommela-t-il sous le regard soudain attentif de l’Espagnol.

— Rien. » 

Quelle différence avec le mariage de Lucía, cinq mois plus tôt ? A priori, aucune. Le costume était le même, la chemise était la même et ce n’était pas le changement de cravate – anecdotique – qui pouvait expliquer un trouble que Shura n’avait pas éprouvé à l’époque. Du moins, pas de cette manière-là. Du désir, oui, il en avait, devant ce que les vêtements élégamment coupés mettaient en valeur plus qu’ils ne cachaient, mais le corps du Cancer, le Capricorne le connaissait par cœur. La sensation était autre, plus confuse, peut-être en ce qu’il n’osait pas la nommer mais elle faisait battre le cœur de l’Espagnol jusqu’à assourdir la seule pensée dont il avait encore conscience : Angelo était beau. Et cette fois, il l’était pour lui. 

L’Italien ne le regardait pas, concentré sur la manche de sa veste dont il tâchait de maintenir la ligne un centimètre au-dessus de celle de la chemise. D’un dernier coup sec, il tira sur cette dernière : raté. 

« Approche. » 

Un coup d’œil suffit au Cancer pour aviser la main du Capricorne tendue vers lui, paume ouverte vers le haut. Plus que sa volonté, ce furent ses jambes qui le portèrent vers lui et lorsque les longs doigts nerveux s’emmêlèrent aux siens plutôt que de se préoccuper de la manche récalcitrante, il comprit qu’au fond, il n’avait pas espéré autre chose. 

« Qui est en retard, cette fois ? Trouva-t-il néanmoins l’aplomb de répondre, alors que les effluves familières de l’eau de toilette du Capricorne trop proche saturait avec délices son odorat.

— Je n’ai qu’à m’habiller.

— Tu feras ton nœud de cravate tout seul dans ce cas.

— Je peux aussi y aller sans cravate.

— Tu n’oserais pas.

— Tu veux parier ?

—… Non. » 

La bouche d’Angelo trouva celle de son compagnon, une main sur sa nuque, l’autre encore rivée à la sienne. 

« C’est _notre_ mariage, murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres et en recueillant ces mots, Shura y décela la promesse que le Cancer se devait de prononcer pour y croire vraiment.

— Oui. Le nôtre. » 

_Rien que toi et moi.  
_

_Et vos deux témoins.  
_

_Aussi, oui._

Témoins qui avaient préféré l’hôtel à l’appartement des deux hommes, « pour ne pas vous déranger » avait argué un Mü trop heureux de cette excuse qui lui évitait de se confronter à un bonheur avec lequel il serait toujours mal à l’aise. Ils n’avaient pas insisté, et Shaka les en avait remerciés d’une regard entendu. Ce mariage n’avait pas interrogé que le Cancer et si Shura n’avait pas trouvé les mots pour rassurer tout à fait celui qui partageait sa vie, à l’inverse il ne comprenait que trop bien la réalité face à laquelle ils avaient placé l’Atlante en faisant de lui leur témoin. Un rôle qui, pour le Bélier, n’avait rien de nouveau. 

N’avaient-ils donc pensé qu’à eux par ce choix qui leur était pourtant apparu logique ? Cinq ans plus tôt, le Cancer et au Capricorne n’avaient pas pris tout de suite la mesure de ce qu’ils avaient exigé du Bélier en sollicitant son aide pour sauver l’épaule de Shura. A l’être le plus solitaire du Sanctuaire, ils avaient imposé la pleine perception de leur amour fusionnel au sens littéral du terme, lorsqu’ils avaient remis entre les mains de l’Atlante leurs deux cosmos, fondus en seul sous le joug de la souffrance. A travers eux, Mü avait entrevu et surtout éprouvé tout ce dont il avait été privé à jamais. Aussi ce mariage auquel il était convié n’était-il qu’un rappel douloureux de plus d’une condition avec laquelle il avait appris à vivre mais qu’il n’avait pas choisie. 

« On a de la chance, pas vrai. » 

Angelo avait suivi le fil des pensées de l’autre homme et avait baissé la tête, le front de Shura appuyé contre le sien. 

« Ça aurait pu ne jamais arriver, poursuivit-il. Peut-être bien, d’ailleurs, que ça n’aurait jamais dû.

— Arrête – les doigts de Shura se resserrèrent autour de ceux de l’Italien – Je ne veux plus t’entendre parler de cette manière.

— Comme tu voudras. » 

Le Cancer s’y tiendrait mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu’il était convaincu, l’Espagnol le lisait dans ses yeux, dans ce bleu dont il voulait ne jamais cesser de se repaître et qui était enfin devenu le ciel sous lequel il avait toujours voulu vivre. Nul ne le lui déroberait plus désormais, il s’en était fait le serment secret, bien avant le “oui” d’Angelo. Ce dernier pouvait bien céder de loin en loin à la confusion née de ses cauchemars, ou aux angoisses diffuses de la tombée de la nuit ; leur avenir ne serait pas celui qu’il pensait devoir craindre. 

« On va se marier. Dans moins de deux heures, martela le Capricorne. Et il ne sera plus question de chance. Seulement de nos choix. A tous les deux. » 

Un sourire éclaira le visage d’Angelo avant que sa bouche, que Shura mourait d’envie de mordre, ne laissât échapper un éclat de rire franc : 

« N’importe lequel, comme choix ?

— N’importe lequel.

— Alors dans ce cas…

— Hey, mais qu’est-ce que tu… » 

Le Cancer venait de descendre, à deux mains, le bas de pyjama d’un Espagnol ahuri, qui se retrouva nu à partir de la taille tandis que d’une tape sur les chevilles, l’autre homme commentait : 

« Allez, lève les pieds. Voilà. C’est bien. Parfait ! » Et Angelo de se redresser en brandissant triomphalement le pantalon au tissu tellement usé que même la lumière chiche de ce jour pluvieux parvenait à la transpercer. 

« Poubelle !

— Non !

— Attends : tu préfères te marier, ou me courir après dans tout l’appartement avec ton matos à l’air ?

— Angelo…

— Ce… – le Cancer avait saisi le pyjama entre le pouce et l’index, le tenant écarté loin de ses propres vêtements non sans une moue de circonstance – Cette _chose_ doit disparaître. Il est temps, Shura. Tu n’as plus seize ans.

— Dix-huit. J’en avais dix-huit quand j’ai acheté ce pyjama.

— Et il s’en rappelle, en plus ! Aujourd’hui, _je choisis_ donc de t’en débarrasser. Non, surtout, ne me remercie pas. Et va te préparer.

— Un jour il faudra que tu m’expliques pourquoi tu en veux autant à ce pantalon.

— C’est pourtant évident, non ? – Angelo sourit de toutes ses dents – Je préfère quand tu dors à poil. »

 

* * *

 

Ils arrivèrent à la mairie avec un bon quart d’heure d’avance. Le taxi avait rapidement rallié l’hôtel devant lequel Mü et Shaka les attendaient à l’abri d’un parapluie et la réprobation muette mais éloquente du chauffeur n’avait pas résisté devant le regard du Cancer : il avait laissé ce dernier s’installer sur le siège du passager tout en ravalant ses récriminations tandis que les trois autres se tassaient à l’arrière de la vieille Passat. 

Angelo n’avait jeté qu’un coup d’œil à leurs deux témoins mais ce qu’il avait vu avait eu l’heur de lui convenir assez pour qu’il n’y trouvât rien à redire. Si l’Atlante et l’Indien n’avaient pas poussé le respect des consignes jusqu’à enfiler un costume – le sens du ridicule avait ses limites – ils avaient cependant consenti des efforts significatifs. Le Bélier avait opté pour un pantalon en lin épais – et repassé – d’un gris assez foncé pour l’occasion, surmonté d’une chemise claire que les pans d’une écharpe coûteuse agrémentaient avec élégance. Quant à la Vierge : 

« Une veste, hein, lui chuchota Shura en penchant la tête vers lui, non sans un sourire en coin.

— Je craignais que cela soit trop apprêté, mais à présent, je regretterais presque de ne pas être allé jusqu’au bout de la démarche.

— Surtout pas. » 

L’Italien s’était retourné vers Shaka installé au centre de la banquette arrière et rajouta, sarcastique : 

« Toi en cravate, je ne m’en serais jamais remis. » 

Et puis de toute manière, le col mao, c’était très bien aussi, songea le Cancer qui glissa son index une énième fois dans le sien, de col : dans sa hâte, il avait trop serré son nœud de cravate et le rebord amidonné lui sciait la peau. 

_Tout ça pour la frime. Bravo._

 

* * *

 

Il y aurait du retard, les prévint-on lorsqu’ils se présentèrent tous les quatre à l’étage, avant de les inviter à prendre place dans une petite pièce confortable attenante à la salle des mariages. Un thermos de café se trouvait là, qu’Angelo laissa le soin à son compagnon d’utiliser. Il n’était pas certain de maîtriser sa brusquerie habituelle, d’une part emprunté comme il l’était dans son costume – en dépit des apparences : bien malin celui qui aurait pu deviner, en regardant l’Italien se mouvoir, qu’en l’occurrence celui-ci ne rêvait que d’un vieux pull confortable et de l’une de ses innombrables paires de jeans usées jusqu’à la trame – et d’autre part avec ses mains qui frémissaient un peu trop pour être honnêtes. Et puis… Il éparpilla d’un geste impatient les magazines et autres brochures étalés sur la table à l’entrée avant de se résigner à reporter son attention sur la cour trempée de pluie en contrebas. Attention qui ne dura que le temps de conclure au désintérêt le plus total des lieux et de faire volte-face – plutôt que de se retourner posément – vers ses pairs. Rien à faire. Quelque chose clochait, mais quoi ? 

« … Long et compliqué, parce que la mairie du village où il est né n’existe plus, ses archives ont été dispersées au quatre vents, et il a fallu faire le siège du consulat pour obtenir son acte de naissance, expliquait Shura aux deux autres chevaliers d’or, une main dans la poche de son pantalon, l’autre enroulée autour d’un gobelet en plastique fumant. Sans compter sa transposition en espagnol par un traducteur assermenté qui a pris un temps pas possible.

— Tu as dû adorer, commenta Mü, alors que le Cancer s’était rapproché d’eux pour saisir la conversation à la volée.

— Comment as-tu deviné ? Et je te dispense de tout le reste : attestation de vie commune, expiration de mon passeport… Heureusement, il s’en est occupé, c’est vous dire à quel point il avait hâte de me passer la bague au doigt ! » 

_Bague_. 

« Ah ça, c’est sûr que si on avait dû attendre après toi… » 

Shura avait levé les yeux au ciel et l’Italien écarta une main, paume plus goguenarde que menaçante – encore que – en direction de son compagnon :

« Oui ?

— Rien. Il s’est – au moins – occupé des alliances. » 

_Alliances._

« Rectification : il n’était pas question que _tu_ t’en occupes. Parce que— » 

Rien dans la poche droite de sa veste, d’après les sensations renvoyées par son bras qu’il venait de laisser négligemment retomber contre son flanc. Rien non plus dans la poche intérieure : il l’aurait senti tout de suite. 

« Si c’était pour porter un truc moche pendant les trente ou quarante prochaines années, merci mais non merci.

— Ton vote de confiance m’honore. » Répliqua Shura, l’air faussement offensé, avant de sourire en rajoutant : « Et je suppose que je te dois des remerciements, en plus ? Pour avoir bien voulu me laisser choisir les mots à inscrire dans ton alliance ? » 

_Merde.  
_

_Merde, merde, et merde !_

« Donc tu ne sais pas à quoi elles ressemblent ? Demanda Shaka à l’Espagnol, tandis que le Bélier jetait vers Angelo un coup d’oeil interrogateur qui n’avait strictement aucun rapport avec la question de son ami.

— Pas la moindre idée. Tout comme je ne sais pas ce que lui a fait inscrire dans la mienne. D’ailleurs à ce sujet, Angelo, il… Mais tu vas où ?

— Satisfaire un besoin naturel, répliqua l’Italien qui venait d’expédier son gobelet dans la poubelle et s’acheminait déjà vers le couloir sous le regard perplexe du Capricorne. Alors à moins que l’un d’entre vous souhaite m’assister dans cette tâche hautement délicate…

— Angelo…

— … C’est bien ce que je pensais.

— Je vais t’accompagner. » 

Mü s’était délesté de son écharpe, confiée aux bons soins de la Vierge, et porté à la hauteur du Cancer qui avait haussé les sourcils : 

« Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas pouvoir m’en sortir tout seul ?

— Tais-toi – _pour l’amour du ciel ! –_ et avance. Je te suis. »

 

* * *

 

Une fois la porte des toilettes refermée derrière eux, ils se jaugèrent en silence un moment, puis : 

« Je pourrais y aller, décréta Angelo. Il me faudrait, allez : moins d’une seconde ?

— Tu pourrais, oui, si vos deux cosmos n’étaient pas imbriqués. Si tu veux te faire griller, c’est le meilleur moyen.

— Tu ne sais pas où je les ai rangées.

— L’essentiel, c’est que toi, tu le saches. » 

Un nouveau silence. Flottant. 

« Non, Angelo, ne me dis pas que… Commença Mü, l’air consterné.

— Ah ! Chut. Je me concentre. » 

_Dans la table de nuit ? Non, trop évident. Il les aurait trouvées. Sous-vêtements ?... Il me semble que… Je les ai sorties. Ce matin. Pendant que je m’habillais. Sûr.  
_

_Mais bordel, je les ai mises où ?_

_Reprenons : je suis sorti de la chambre, je l’ai rejoint, on a discuté – bon, d’accord, il en a honteusement profité – j’ai jeté sa guenille et il est allé se préparer. Je me suis servi un café, j’ai ouvert le journal. J’ai lu le journal. Et… Et…_

Shura était ressorti de la chambre moins de cinq minutes plus tard, achevant de batailler avec son nœud de cravate – qu’il avait en effet vaincu sans aide – ce qu’il lui avait valu un baiser de félicitation par la grâce de ladite cravate saisie par le Cancer pour l’attirer jusqu’à lui avant que son propriétaire ne l’ajustât sous son gilet. Et ce faisant, de glisser subrepticement les deux écrins sous le journal froissé et repoussé en boule au bout de la table. 

« Ok – il saisit le poignet de l’Atlante, dont les yeux s’agrandirent brièvement quand le Cancer força son esprit – là. Tu visualises ?

— C’est comme ça que tu traites ton journal quotidien ?

— Et encore : ce matin, je n’ai pas eu le temps d’en faire des cocottes en papier.

— Très spirituel.

— Dépêche, on n’a pas toute la journée ! » 

Les deux petites boîtes recouvertes de velours, noir pour l’une et bleu pour l’autre, se matérialisèrent dans la paume du Bélier avant de disparaître aussitôt, raflées par un Cancer qui ne chercha même pas à masquer son soulagement. 

« Putain, c’était moins une. Je savais que c’était une bonne idée de te choisir comme témoin !

— Pourquoi ? » 

L’Atlante avait penché la tête de côté, et cette fois, la suspicion au fond de ses yeux n’avait plus rien de compassionnel. 

« Vous aviez envisagé quelqu’un d’autre ?

— … Non ! Non, bien sûr que non, tu penses bien, c’était manière de dire, tout ça. Bon, là, je crois qu’il faut y aller.

— Angelo…

— Allez ! Tu ne voudrais pas nous faire rater notre mariage, si ? »

 

* * *

 

La salle des mariages était grande. Très grande. Trop grande avec son écho qui rebondissait de toutes parts alors que Shura et Angelo se tenait devant la longue table recouverte d’une épaisse nappe en feutre rouge et jaune les séparant des deux officiers d’état civil. L’homme parcourait du regard une dernière fois le texte qu’il s’apprêtait à prononcer tandis que sa collègue, tout sourire, avait délesté l’Italien de ses deux écrins pour en extraire avec précaution les alliances et les poser sur un petit plateau en argent. 

Derrière les deux hommes, Shaka et Mü étaient également restés debout, mains croisées devant eux. Shura avait échangé quelques mots rapides avec les agents de la municipalité et depuis, plus rien. De nouveau ils patientaient tous les quatre, perdus dans l’immense pièce qui prenait un malin plaisir à décupler leurs raclements de gorge, soupirs et autres frottements de semelles sur le sol dallé. La saveur de l’attente, cependant, n’était pas tout à fait la même que dans la salle d’attente. Une tension flottait là qui, sans être pesante, aiguisait tous les sens, y compris le septième. Shaka glissa un regard vers le Bélier qui le lui rendit, indécis. Le cosmos du Cancer manifestait une nervosité étrange au travers des ondulations serrées qui ourlaient ses franges, lesquelles semblaient hésiter sur la direction à prendre. S’étirer vers celui du Capricorne qui, bien que toujours égal à lui-même – d’un or pur et clair, limpide dans ses ondoiements tranquilles – s’était imperceptiblement déployé ? Ou à l’inverse, se replier afin de renforcer une cohésion en passe de se déliter ? 

_Quel idiot celui-là._

Ravalant un soupir, l’Atlante effleura – à peine – les pensées d’Angelo, qui sursautèrent en lieu et place de leur propriétaire. 

_« Tu as le droit d’être là._

_— Mü ! Non mais qui t’a permis de…_

_— Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?_

_— …_

_— Tu vas dire oui parce que c’est ce que tu veux et ce que tu mérites. D’autres ont eu des punitions moins douces._

_— Il faut rire ?_

_— Ne pas pleurer, en tout cas, ce serait un bon début._

_— Le bonheur… Je ne sais pas._

_— Oh si, tu sais. Et tu sais pourquoi._

_— Mais…_

_— Sois heureux. Et tais-toi. »_

L’esprit du Bélier se referma comme il s’était ouvert, sans préavis, tandis que devant lui les épaules du Cancer se raffermissaient. 

_« Dôkho aurait été content, je crois,_ commenta Shaka avec un sourire empreint de douceur.

_— Il en aurait ri pendant des heures tu veux dire ! Il a toujours su concernant ces deux-là et il n’a même pas eu besoin que Shion lui fasse un dessin. C’est dire._

_— Je te sens amer mon ami._

_— Non. Mais un peu envieux, oui. Tout a l’air tellement… simple entre eux._

_— La simplicité, ce n’est pourtant pas si compliqué. »_

Le Bélier se mordit les lèvres devant le rire silencieux qui étira les lèvres de l’Indien dont les grands yeux bleus pétillèrent de malice avant de se baisser pour ne pas croiser ceux de Mü. Ce n’était _vraiment pas_ le moment.

 

« Nous sommes réunis en ce jour… » 

L’officier s’était levé et, les bras légèrement écartés, s’adressaient au Cancer et au Capricorne qu’il englobait ensemble dans son geste. 

« … pour célébrer l’union de Shura Gutierrez-Tejero et de Angelo Salieri. Nous allons tout d’abord procéder à la lecture de l’acte de mariage : aujourd’hui, le vingt-et-unième jour du mois de mars de l’année deux mille dix, comparaissent devant nous, afin de contracter un mariage civil en vertu de l’autorisation enregistrée sous le numéro… »[1]

Leurs bras se touchaient. C’était tout. Les mains de Kanon et de Thétis, elles, étaient restées jointes tout au long de la cérémonie, tandis que celles de Saga et de Rachel s’étaient trouvées dans l’espace discret que leurs corps, l’un contre l’autre, avaient su leur réserver. Eux les maintenaient loin l’une de l’autre sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Parce que derrière eux, Shaka et Mü pouvaient les voir ? Cela faisait belle lurette qu’ils s’étaient démis de tout faux-semblant devant leurs amis et si la pudeur ne les avait pas totalement désertés, ils avaient néanmoins appris à être eux-mêmes devant ceux qui ne les auraient jamais jugés. Alors, parce qu’ils se présentaient devant deux inconnus dont le travail était d’unir des couples de toutes sortes à raison d’un mariage tous les quarts d’heure chaque samedi matin ? A coup sûr, ils en avaient vu d’autres. Alors quoi ? 

Tandis que l’officier égrenait le détail de leurs états civils respectifs et assurait les témoins de la complétude du dossier administratif et de l’absence d’obstacles à cette union, ils s’entre-regardèrent. Avec… oui, une espèce de timidité qui les étonna, leur tirant à chacun un sourire hésitant. Ils allaient se marier. Ils allaient _vraiment_ se marier ! Ils eurent envie de rire, parce que ces larmes-là sont de celles qu’on oublie d’avoir versées. S’ils avaient été seuls, ils se seraient pris par le bras en se moquant l’un de l’autre, avant de s’étreindre aux épaules, leurs visages prêts à partager un rire ou un baiser. Mais ils ne l’étaient pas. Alors leurs yeux trop brillants se baissèrent, la voix de l’homme entamant la lecture des articles du code civil : 

« … conjoints sont égaux en droits et en devoirs et se doivent respect et assistance mutuels. Ils vivront sous le même toit et se jurent fidélité et secours. Par ailleurs, ils partageront à parts égales les responsabilités du foyer ainsi que les soins à porter à leurs ascendants et descendants, ainsi qu’à toute autre personne à leur charge. Ainsi, je vous le demande : Shura, voulez-vous prendre Angelo ici présent pour époux ? » 

_On y est_. 

La profonde inspiration du Cancer lorsque son compagnon se tourna vers lui n’échappa à personne et il ferma les yeux. Des fois que. 

« Oui, je le veux. » répondit Shura d’une voix ferme. 

« Et vous, Angelo, voulez-vous prendre Shura ici présent pour époux ? » 

La réponse du Capricorne lui était parvenue de loin comme au travers d’un épais nuage au cœur duquel il se serait perdu. Avait-il bien entendu ? Oui, évidemment qu’il avait bien entendu. 

« Oui… » Murmura-t-il tout d’abord avant de suspendre ce mot dans le silence entre leurs regards. 

Les iris si sombres de l’Espagnol, dans les profondeurs desquels il s’était si souvent noyé pour ne pas s’égarer. Sa présence, irradiant depuis l’obscurité, la seule qui avait jamais été là, forte, immanente, rassurante, aussi. Surtout. L’homme d’une vie sans qui elle n’aurait pas su exister. _Ma vie._

« Oui, je le veux. » 

L’émotion venait de trahir sa voix, mais qu’importait ? Ce fut à peine s’il sentit les mains, tièdes, de l’autre homme se refermer sur les siennes, à peine s’il réalisa qu’il les lui abandonnait comme il leur avait déjà abandonné tout le reste. Il n’y avait plus, soudain, que lui. Ainsi qu’il en avait toujours été. 

Ainsi qu’il en serait à jamais, dorénavant. 

« Nous pouvons à présent procéder à l’échange des anneaux. » 

La femme, demeurée silencieuse, se saisit du plateau d’argent et, contournant la longue table, parvint jusqu’à eux pendant que son collègue prononçait la phrase que Shura s’apprêtait à répéter. 

« Moi, Shura, je te prends, Angelo, pour époux… » 

Sur le support qui reflétait le plafond ouvragé, brillaient sans affectation les deux alliances en platine, tout à fait identiques à l’exception de leur diamètre, subtilement différent. Angelo avait toujours eu les mains plus larges et les doigts plus forts que les siens, songea le Capricorne en se saisissant de la plus grande des deux sans trembler. 

« … et je promets, reprit-il, ses yeux plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis, de t’être fidèle et de prendre soin de toi dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, tous les jours de ma vie. » 

_Et lorsque tu mourras, de mourir avec toi parce que je ne pourrai, jamais, continuer sans toi à mes côtés._

L’anneau glissa le long de l’annulaire d’Angelo à la base duquel il s’immobilisa. Le Cancer eut un sourire : contrairement à ce qu’il avait imaginé, les lettres gravées dans sa face intérieure ne lui brûlèrent pas la peau. 

_“Eres libre – Te quiero” **[2]**_

_« Tu vois, je ne t’avais pas menti. »_

Puisque l’Italien s’était occupé des alliances, Shura avait dû se résoudre à lui dévoiler les mots qu’il lui avait réservés. Angelo avait alors plaisanté : « Libre ? Alors que tu veux me passer la bague au doigt ? » Le Capricorne n’avait pas répondu. Pas besoin. 

« Libère-toi. » Un matin de septembre, alors que s’achevait une de ces nuits qui, à l’époque, les voyaient sombrer hors de la réalité, les mots de Shura s’étaient imprimés dans sa chair plus sûrement que toutes les aciers chauffés au rouge du monde. Ils avaient creusé leur chemin au travers de son corps jusqu’à atteindre son cœur. Convaincre son esprit. Avant de s’ancrer en lui au-delà de la croyance, telle la certitude qu’il n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir forger un jour. 

Non, Shura ne lui avait pas menti. 

Le plateau avait translaté jusqu’au Cancer qui, sous les regards attentifs des officiers mais aussi de leurs deux témoins dont il avait complètement oublié l’existence, reprit à son tour les mots consacrés : 

« Moi, Angelo, je te prends, Shura, pour époux et je promets de t’être fidèle et de prendre soin de toi dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, tous les jours de ma vie. » 

_“Solo per te – Ti amo” **[3]**_

Le serment de l’Italien en réponse à cette liberté que Shura lui avait offerte s’inscrivit en creux dans leurs cosmos, comme il l’était dans le métal à présent autour de l’annulaire du Capricorne. Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement ; la gravité des mots le bouleversait comme l’avaient si souvent bouleversé le sourire d’Angelo, son regard et ses silences. 

Longtemps, il avait craint de ne pas être à la hauteur de la Confiance remise entre ses mains, de ne pas trouver les ressources nécessaires pour accompagner l’autre homme sur le périlleux chemin de l’oubli et l’empêcher de s’y perdre au risque de se perdre avec lui. Avant que l’appréhension du danger s’inclinât devant la demande – le besoin – d’Angelo : lui seul était capable d’y répondre et il n’était pas question d’échouer. 

La Confiance donnée avait ainsi été rendue dans cette même foi en l’autre. L’Espagnol n’avait jamais oublié que s’il avait pu être celui qu’Angelo avait choisi pour l’accompagner, c’était parce que le Cancer avait œuvré en ce sens des années durant, afin de lui conserver l’humanité dont il avait lui-même été dépouillé. Le souvenir de tout ce que l’Italien avait résolument sacrifié dans ce seul objectif, tira un frémissement à Shura qui referma ses doigts sur ceux de son compagnon dont le cosmos s’était apaisé. Une sérénité nouvelle qu’il ne lui avait plus connue depuis des semaines pulsait à son entour, réalisa-t-il, stupéfait, alors qu’un sourire d’une douceur inusitée étirait ses lèvres, sous les regards empreints de sympathie des officiers comme de leurs témoins. 

« Moi, Pedro Santander, officier de l’état civil et au nom du maire de la commune de Madrid, en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par la législation de l’Etat espagnol, vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez à présent vous embrasser. » 

_Heu… Hein ?  
_

_Oui, c’est de cette façon qu’un mariage se conclut, d’habitude. Tu n’étais pas au courant peut-être ?_

Si. Bien sûr que si, seulement… Déjà les traits de Shura arboraient une de ces expressions que le Cancer avait appris à redouter, à l’aune de ce qu’elles ne manquaient jamais de laisser présager. 

_Il ne va pas me faire ça, cet abruti, quand même !_

La pression sur sa main s’accentuait. Sans compter celle de l’attente du public, aussi clairsemé fût-il. 

_C’est la tradition_ , reprit suavement la satanée petite voix qu’il ne réussirait décidément jamais à faire taire. 

_J’emmerde la tradition.  
_

_Vraiment ?_

Trop de dixièmes de seconde, déjà, qu’il tergiversait. Cela allait finir par se remarquer. Et dire que l’autre, là, avec son sourire trop large et son approche sournoise, en avait autant cure que lui de la tradition… Il emmerdait peut-être cette dernière, mais pas sa fierté. Dont il avait conservé de beaux restes. Alors il ne serait pas dit qu’en ce vingt-et-un mars deux mille dix, jour de son mariage, il s’était dégonflé. Pire que ça : qu’il s’était fait battre sur son propre terrain. 

Les lèvres de Shura ne résistèrent pas. Pire : sa langue accueillit celle du Cancer avec un enthousiasme suspect qui fit un peu plus tard qualifier l’instant par l’autre homme de pure provocation. leurs doigts, toujours entrelacés, s’étreignirent à se briser comme leur baiser s’approfondissait, sous les yeux à fois effarés et fascinés des deux officiers municipaux, et ceux de leurs deux témoins qu’une hilarité mal contenue faisait briller. 

« Tu me le paieras, chuchota Angelo tout contre la bouche du Capricorne qui n’avait pas cessé de sourire.

— Où tu veux, et quand tu veux. »

 

* * *

 

« Alors ?

— Alors quoi ? » 

Angelo, qui était en train de rouler les manches de sa chemise jusqu’à ses coudes, jeta un coup d’œil à l’Atlante, assis en face de lui, qui précisa : 

« Qu’est-ce que ça vous fait ?

— Franchement ?

— Rien, répondit Shura qui, revenant des toilettes du restaurant, s’était posté debout derrière le Cancer sur les épaules duquel il venait de poser ses mains encore humides. Enfin, je suppose que c’est ce que tu étais sur le point de répondre ? » 

Il s’était penché de côté pour observer le visage de son compagnon qui lui retourna son regard : 

« Avec autant de conviction ? Pas si sûr. » 

L’Italien n’esquiva pas tout à fait la pichenette que Shura lui asséna à la base du crâne et prit par conséquent tout son temps pour récupérer sa veste négligemment posée en travers de la chaise dévolue au Capricorne. 

« Tous les deux, vous ne cesserez jamais de me faire rire, commenta Shaka au moment où l’Espagnol put enfin s’asseoir.

— Pourtant je ne t’ai pas vu te marrer, tout à l’heure à la mairie.

— Parce que c’était un moment important, il me semble ? Répliqua l’Indien avec assez de sérieux pour faire se tordre le sourire du Cancer.

— …

— Je crains que nous n’ayons pas bien entendu. » 

Angelo exagéra un soupir : bon sang ce qu’il pouvait être horripilant, le bonze !

« … J’ai dit :“c’est possible, oui”. » 

Mü fut le premier à éclater de rire, imité par son ami tandis que Shura, un coude sur la table, s’était tourné à demi pour regarder l’Italien avec un sourire hésitant. Devant celui-ci, le Cancer en oublia l’hilarité de ses deux camarades et ses traits se radoucirent : 

_« Je n’ai pas envie de leur faire un exposé, d’accord ?_

_— Je sais. C’est juste…_

_— Juste ?_

_— Juste que ça l’était aussi pour moi. »_

Sans rien répondre, Angelo laissa son cosmos s’entrelacer à celui de l’autre homme, l’étreinte furtive n’échappant toutefois pas à la sensibilité exercée du Bélier qui ne put retenir un sourire nostalgique en reconnaissant l’écho des deux vibrations superposées, si proche de sa propre harmonique. Oui, Dôkho aurait sûrement approuvé et apprécié ce moment, lui qui le premier avait su décrypter ce que les auras des deux hommes portaient en elles ; au moins avait-il eu la joie de savoir qu’ils s’étaient trouvés. 

« Et puis ça nous donne l’occasion d’une bonne bouffe, décréta Angelo en se plongeant dans la carte. Il faudrait presque se marier plus souvent, d’ailleurs. Presque, j’ai dit. » Et de balayer d’un regard d’avertissement les trois autres convives pour le cas où l’un d’entre eux s’aviserait de saisir la perche qu’il n’avait pas eu l’intention de tendre. 

Si à l’instar du Cancer, il avait délaissé sa veste, Shura n’avait pas déboutonné son gilet et le poids de l’œil critique de son compagnon finit par lui faire redresser la tête du menu et ôter ses lunettes : 

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

— Enlève au moins ta cravate. Déjà qu’en temps normal, tu n’as pas l’air du mec le plus cool de la terre, mais alors là…

— Mais est-ce que je t’ai demandé quelque chose ?

— Oh tu sais, moi je dis ça, hein – l’Italien haussa les épaules tout en reprenant sa lecture – je dis rien. » 

Mais il l’avait dit. Et il avait raison. Non pas au sujet de son attitude soi-disant peu enjouée – ils savaient tous les deux ce qu’il en était en vérité – mais du confort, pour lequel le Cancer avait opté dès leur arrivée. Il faisait chaud dans la salle. Très chaud. Et Angelo ne faisait que l’en prévenir. 

Sans un mot, il dénoua la soie autour de son cou et défit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, toujours sous le regard de l’Italien, cette fois bien moins pesant et bien plus caressant. Et ce fut avec un sourire pour lui-même que le Capricorne replia sa cravate avec soin avant de la remiser avec sa veste, pendue au dossier de son siège. 

« Tu as répondu pour Angelo mais pas pour toi, reprit Mü au bout d’un moment, après avoir passé sa commande auprès du serveur.

— Au sujet de ce que ça me fait, à moi ? D’être marié ? » 

L’Atlante opina et l’Espagnol, qui faisait tourner son vin dans son verre, ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ce que ça lui faisait… Une seconde, il fut de nouveau tenté de répondre un “rien” bien à lui cette fois, mais tout aussi peu crédible que celui qu’il n’avait pas laissé au Cancer le temps de prononcer. 

« Disons que… C’est comme me retrouver enfin sur la meilleure route possible. J’étais déjà dans la bonne direction mais c’est devenu plus confortable.

— C’est ça, compare notre vie à une autoroute, tant que tu y es, renifla Angelo. On n’est pas marié depuis trois heures que bientôt, il va nous causer de la monotonie du paysage.

— Tu te sens plus en sécurité donc. » 

Shaka, qui contemplait l’Espagnol, vit celui-ci hocher la tête pour lui répondre : 

« Et pas seulement moi. » 

Lorsque la Vierge reporta son attention vers le Cancer, en quête de son avis sur la question, celui-ci s’était déjà tourné vers son compagnon : 

« Je ne t’ai pas dit oui pour cette raison.

— Je ne te l’ai pas demandé pour ça non plus.

— Mais un peu quand même.

— Et tu le sais très bien. » 

Ils se dévisagèrent sans un mot sous les yeux vaguement inquiets de leurs pairs lesquels partagèrent un discret soupir de soulagement quand Angelo finit par éclater de rire tout en écartant les bras : 

« Vous voyez ? Si j’avais dit non, il en aurait été tout contrarié et, Shaka tu ne diras pas le contraire : la contrariété, c’est pas bon pour son karma et tout ce qui va avec.

— Donc, tu t’es sacrifié pour son bien-être. » Fit Mü avec un clin d’œil, auquel le Cancer répondit avec un large sourire :

« Exactement.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il ne faut pas entendre… » 

Shura secouait la tête, les yeux au ciel, tandis que son compagnon affectait l’indignation : 

« Comment ? Tu doutes de mon engagement ?

— Je doute surtout de ta bonne foi. Tu sais, le truc dont tu n’as jamais fait preuve.

— Mais qui n’a pas fait assez défaut pour tu prennes quand même mon oui pour argent comptant.

— Je n’aurais pas dû ?

— D’après toi, l’Espanche ?

— Crétin.

— Je te retourne le compliment. » 

Le serveur, qui revenait des cuisines, les mains et les bras chargé des entrées, s’était immobilisé à un mètre de là, à l’évidence mal à l’aise devant le ping-pong verbal des deux hommes auquel il ne comprenait rien mais dont les intonations ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Ce furent les rires des deux autres convives qui le rassurèrent quant à l’idée qu’il n’allait pas interrompre une dispute ; en quelques gestes habiles, il réussit à placer ses assiettes entre les répliques qui continuaient à fuser avant de s’éloigner, accompagné de leur remerciements à retardement. Drôle de tablée, songea-t-il en secouant la tête en griffonnant ses initiales à côté du numéro correspondant sur la liste punaisée à côté de la porte des cuisines. Ces gens célébraient a priori un événement vraiment particulier ; ne restait plus qu’à espérer que son pourboire serait à la hauteur dudit événement. 

« Je suis heureux d’avoir été présent en tout cas, même si je ne suis qu’une pièce fort opportunément rapportée, fit Shaka non sans malice.

— En même temps, deux proches en guise de témoins, ça fait toujours plus sérieux que deux gars piochés au hasard dans la rue…

— … et ça me fait plaisir que tu aies pu être le mien, compléta Shura à la suite de son compagnon, qui laissa échapper à mi-voix un “qui l’eût cru” ironique, sous le regard noir du Bélier.

— Oh, ça va, il y a prescription depuis le temps, non ?

— A ce sujet – Shaka reposa ses couverts en travers de son assiette vide et posa ses deux mains bien à plat sur la nappe blanche – je regrette, Shura, d’avoir fait preuve d’autant de maladresse à l’époque.

— Bah, n’en parlons plus. Moi-même, je n’étais pas dans de très bonnes dispositions pour entendre ce que tu avais à me dire à ce moment-là[4]. Et Angelo a raison : il y a prescription.

— Aux conneries qui n’ont pas été faites dans ce cas, fit le Cancer, en levant son verre de vin. Ou du moins, qui ne sont pas allées jusqu’à leur terme. » 

Son regard venait d’effleurer l’intérieur des avant-bras de l’Espagnol, dénudés par ses manches retroussées et relevant les yeux, il croisa les siens. “Je suis désolé” disaient ces derniers, comme toujours lorsque ces longs traits trop blancs et trop droits venaient ériger entre eux la barrière invisible de l’incompréhension. Celle du Cancer pour l’essentiel ; Shura avait, pour sa part, épuisé depuis longtemps ses trop maigres arguments dans ses vaines tentatives de justifier l’injustifiable. Néanmoins, que l’Italien n’envisageât pas de lui pardonner un jour ne l’empêchait pas, lorsque s’instillait l’un de ces silences lourds de signification, de lui témoigner d’à quel point il regrettait son geste. L’essentiel était que l’autre le sût, pour qu’il fût rassuré. 

Et rassuré, Angelo l’était un peu plus chaque jour qui les éloignait des doutes ayant, alors, sapé les fondations sur lesquelles l’Espagnol avait conçu son existence. Il aimait aussi à se dire que c’était un peu grâce à lui si Shura s’était délesté des poids – réels ou imaginés – qui avaient voulu l’entraîner par le fond. A lui, et à Marine, oui, aussi. 

Il songea, alors qu’il savourait son vin – une bouteille française pour une fois – qu’il ne l’avait pas prévenue en fin de compte. Pour le mariage. A coup sûr, elle allait le lui reprocher. A moins qu’elle ne fût trop occupée par sa nouvelle vie pour s’inquiéter de ce genre de _détails_  ? Il aurait été commode de le croire mais le Cancer savait qu’il n’en était rien. Ni pour elle, ni pour lui et ni pour Shura. Allons, il se ferait engueuler. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, et sans doute pas la dernière. 

Raccrochant la discussion qui se poursuivait sans lui, Angelo profita d’une allusion de Mü au mariage de Thétis de Kanon : 

« A ce propos, je ne voudrais pas faire mon gros lourd mais je me permets d’insister : vous ne dites rien, d’accord ? A personne.

— Vu le nombre de fois où tu nous l’as répété depuis hier, il faudrait vraiment qu’on soit encore plus obtus que toi pour ne pas avoir compris, rétorqua l’Atlante, vexé.

— Ce n’est pas ça, mais – l’Italien dodelina – il suffit d’un mot, un détail, bref, tu les connais aussi bien que moi.

— Je t’avoue tout de même que je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi nous ne voulez rien dire. » 

Les coudes posés sur la table, Mü ouvrit les mains en signe d’incompréhension : 

« Où est le problème ? Ce sera pire encore lorsqu’ils sauront et comprendront que vous les avez sciemment tenus à l’écart. Et ils vous poseront exactement la même question que moi.

— C’est… compliqué.

— Et son choix, par la même occasion. » Rajouta Shura en désignant le Cancer à ses côtés qui avait croisé les bras, tant pour laisser le serveur débarrasser que pour signifier son peu d’envie de répondre à ses pairs. 

« Écoutez, je ne préfère pas. On n’a jamais eu l’intention de faire ça autrement qu’entre nous et pour être tout à fait honnête, s’il n’avait pas fallu de témoin, vous ne seriez pas là. Sans vouloir vous vexer, rajouta Angelo sous l’effet d’un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— On a l’impression que tu en es gêné.

— Que veux-tu Shaka : je suis un grand timide.

— Oh pitié… » 

Les yeux du Bélier n’atteignirent toutefois pas le plafond, interceptant, et les traits de Shura un peu trop sérieux tout à coup, et sa main qui s’était posée sur le dossier de la chaise d’Angelo, près, tout près de son épaule. Comme si elle brûlait d’aller s’y poser mais n’osait pas, uniquement parce que les deux hommes n’étaient pas seuls. 

En toute discrétion, l’Atlante sonda leurs cosmos, éprouva la soudaine fébrilité du Cancer et l’apaisement induit par le Capricorne. Il ne s’agissait pas de cacher une relation que tous connaissaient et avaient intégré sans plus y penser. Non, c’était autre chose qui paralysait l’Italien et le murait dans un refus épidermique. Sous la confusion de son aura, Mü décela un mélange composé d’une angoisse diffuse et de ce qu’il interpréta – sans certitude néanmoins – comme un accès d’autodépréciation qui ne laissa pas de le méduser. Depuis quand le Cancer s’aventurait-il dans le pré carré de certains de ses semblables, là où pourtant il n’avait jamais, ô grand jamais, posé un orteil jusqu’ici ? 

« Je n’ai pas envie, c’est tout, répliqua l’Italien, l’air buté. Et qu’ils le sachent ou pas, je ne vois pas ce que ça va changer. Donc, le jour où l’occasion se présentera, on leur dira. Point. Final.

— Comme tu voudras – Mü avait levé une main conciliante et en face de lui, Angelo se détendit imperceptiblement, décroisant les bras, tandis que Shura se départait de son air soucieux – après tout, tu as raison, c’est vous que ça concerne.

— Exactement.

— Même si… Non, rien.

— Allez, vas-y, soupira le Cancer. Quoi encore ?

— A moins que vous décidiez ne pas les porter, vos alliances parleront pour vous. » 

Comme pour appuyer les propos du Bélier, la main gauche de l’Espagnol jeta un éclat métallique lorsqu’il la souleva pour examiner l’anneau de platine à son annulaire, et dont le jumeau tranchait plus encore sur la peau mate d’Angelo. 

« Que je sache, commenta ce dernier, personne n’a jamais fait la moindre remarque au sujet de la bague qu’on porte depuis un bail, lui et moi.

— A la main droite. Et qui n’a rien d’une alliance. Tu es aussi bien placé que nous autres ici pour connaître la force des symboles, non ?

— Mouais. » 

De l’ongle du pouce, l’Italien éprouva l’arête encore vive de l’anneau autour de son doigt et dont il lui faudrait s’habituer à la présence, comme il l’avait fait quelques années plus tôt avec le capricorne stylisé en argent qu’il arborait au majeur droit. Il avait eu tôt fait d’en oublier la présence alors ; nul doute qu’il en serait de même pour cette bague-ci bien qu’il sût déjà que la savoir là avec, tout contre sa peau, les lettres que Shura avait choisies pour lui, revêtirait à jamais une toute autre importance. De fait, l’idée qu’il put s’en séparer ne l’effleurait même pas. 

« Eh bien, ils feront avec, finit-il par décréter avec humeur. Et puis, au moins, ça aura le mérite d’être clair et donc de nous épargner des questions sans objet.

— Et au pire, c’est moi qui répondrai.

— Par exemple. En tout cas, vivement que ça se patine, parce que c’est vrai – Angelo tendit sa main, doigts écartés, sous les globes lumineux qui surplombaient leur table – qu’on ne voit qu’elle. Pourquoi tu rigoles, toi ?

— Oh, pour rien. Disons que c’est bien la première fois que je t’entends souhaiter que le temps passe plus vite.

— Shura… prévint le Cancer, alors que son compagnon éclatait franchement de rire avant de faire mine de tousser dans son poing.

— J’arrête. Je me tais.

— Des roses ! Des roses pour les amoureux ! » 

Leur serveur, qui revenait des cuisines avec les plats de résistance s’immobilisa tout net au milieu de la salle dont toutes les tables étaient à présent occupées, à la recherche de ses collègues tous aussi figés que lui, l’un en train de prendre une commande, l’autre sur le point de servir du vin. Et parmi eux, virevoltant dans des robes multicolores, s’égayaient une troupe de femmes aux bras chargés de roses emballées à l’unité dans du papier de soie. 

« Allons, messieurs, soyez galants, offrez une rose à votre dame ! Cinq euros l’une, ou dix euros les trois ! » 

Déjà, le maître d’hôtel qui, posté à l’entrée du restaurant, n’avait pas su – ou pu – empêcher le petit groupe de le bousculer pour se frayer un chemin à l’intérieur de l’établissement, sillonnait la salle à leur poursuite mais dès qu’il se rapprochait de l’une ou l’autre afin de l’obliger à sortir, elles se dérobaient en riant sans cesser d’haranguer les tables entre lesquelles elles ricochaient au rythme des refus les plus blasés et des acceptations les plus timides. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce bordel, encore ? Maugréa le Cancer en se retournant dans le même mouvement que Shura, tandis que Shaka et Mü contemplaient la scène, partagés entre la surprise et l’amusement.

— Tu crois qu’elles vont en vendre encore beaucoup ?

— Ah tais-toi, tu vas les attirer par ici et…

— Alors, les amoureux, pas de rose, vous êtes sûrs ? » 

Sursautant, les deux hommes firent volte-face sur leurs chaises pour trouver, appuyée d’une hanche lascive contre leur table, l’une des femmes qu’ils n’avaient pas entendue – ni vue – ni sentie – approcher et qui leur agitait son opulent bouquet sous le nez. 

« Des jeunes mariés, en plus ! S’écria-t-elle. Pour l’occasion, je vous fais les cinq pour quinze euros, qu’est-ce que vous en dites ?

— Non mais… Non ! » 

D’un geste, Angelo écarta les roses qu’elle avait déjà extraites de sa brassée : 

« On ne veut pas de tes roses, bon sang ! » 

Avant d’ouvrir de grands yeux : 

« Oh, nom de…

— Mais regardez qui voilà !

— Toi ? » 

Les deux hommes, stupéfaits, s’étaient exclamés en chœur, tandis que la femme – bien plus jeune que ses consœurs – éclatait d’une rire sonore : 

« Ça alors ! Mes deux anges gardiens !

— Dis-moi que je rêve…

— Faut croire que non. »[5]

Ils s’entre-regardèrent, aussi ahuris l’un que l’autre, avant de reporter dans un bel ensemble leur attention sur la gitane dont la poitrine généreuse sous sa robe fushia – et dont ils n’avaient étrangement pas gardé le souvenir – tressautait en rythme avec son hilarité, laquelle redoubla alors que de l’index, elle désignait leurs épaisses bagues en argent : 

« Eh bien, on dirait que c’est moi qui avais raison, pas vrai ?

— Tu m’as volé mes cigarettes, sale gamine, gronda l’Italien, à qui elle rétorqua, dans sa langue natale :

— Peut-être, mais tu as gagné au change. Et tu l’as épousé !

— Mais comment…

— Vous avez déjà oublié ? » 

Les mains sur les hanches, auxquelles cinq années avaient conféré les mêmes courbes pleines qu’à ses seins, elle se pencha vers Shura qui était le plus proche d’elle, tout en réussissant l’exploit inexplicable de les englober tous les deux dans un même coup d’oeil. 

« J’ai des pouvoirs. » Souffla-t-elle avec cet air de malice qui lui avait valu la sympathie des deux hommes à l’époque, et accessoirement la préservation de son intégrité physique lorsqu’ils l’avaient sauvée de ceux qui en voulaient à son stand de breloques et au reste de sa personne. 

Ils ne répondirent rien, soutenant son regard y compris lorsqu’elle se redressa, victorieuse, pour adresser un signe de tête poli au Bélier à la Vierge hilares et achever ce qu’elle avait commencé à entreprendre : 

« Donc, nous disions sept roses à vingt-cinq euros – je vous les mets toutes de la même couleur ou je mélange ? »

 

* * *

 

« Elle nous a pisté depuis la mairie avec ses copines.

— Sûrement.

— Sinon, je ne vois pas : on est samedi soir, ok, les alliances ont l’air neuve mais on aurait pu se marier, je ne sais pas moi, il y a une semaine, un mois, n’importe quand en fait.

— Tiens, ta bière.

— Merci. » 

Les deux goulots s’entrechoquèrent et ils soupirèrent de concert avant d’avaler leur première gorgée, avachis l’un à côté de l’autre sur le canapé. 

L’appartement était retombé dans le silence depuis le départ de Shaka et de Mü, qu’ils avaient de nouveau remerciés pour leur présence. Angelo avait admis que témoins nécessaires ou pas, il avait été heureux de les revoir et leur avait fait promettre de rentrer au Sanctuaire en même temps qu’eux, “histoire qu’on se voit un peu plus souvent”, ce à quoi l’Atlante s’était engagé avec une spontanéité qui avait surpris Shaka. Et plutôt dans le bon sens : au cœur de la gratitude qu’il avait à son tour témoignée aux deux hommes avant de prendre congé, ceux-ci n’avaient pas manqué de déceler une espèce de soulagement informe mais bien présent, et qu’Angelo avait confirmé d’un hochement de tête quand le Capricorne lui en avait parlé. En proposant à Mü de prendre part à une réalité qu’il tendait à fuir à la moindre occasion, ils avaient sans doute contribué à aider la Vierge dans sa tâche délicate qui consistait à ne pas laisser l’Atlante se couper complètement de sa propre vie. Ce n’était pas grand-chose avait dit le Cancer, mais c’était toujours ça de pris. 

« N’empêche, reprit le Cancer, si on m’avait dit qu’on la reverrait un jour celle-là…

— En tout cas, elle a bien grandi.

— Sans. Blague ! Tu as toujours l’œil qui traîne, toi, hein…

— Regardez qui parle. Parce que tu ne l’avais pas remarqué, peut-être ?

— Pas dans ce sens _là_. D'ailleurs, qui est-ce qui a oublié de filer son pourboire au serveur, trop occupé à reluquer ce qui se passait à côté ?

— Ben voyons. 

— Hey, tu te rappelles de ce que tu as juré pas plus tard que tout à l’heure ? Fidélité, et tout le tintouin.

— Et où tu as vu que je ne comptais pas m’y tenir ?

— Tu as croisé les doigts je parie.

— N’importe quoi.

— Donc tu as fini de t’envoyer en l’air à droite et à gauche ?

— Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que j’ai baisé quelqu’un d’autre que toi ?

— Tu veux vraiment que je réponde à cette question ?

—…

— Ah, tu vois. » 

Après une hésitation, Shura posa une main sur la cuisse de son compagnon, qui touchait la sienne au travers des étoffes fines de leurs pantalons, complètement froissés à l’issue de cette longue journée. 

« Ce n’était pas…

— Je sais. Je te taquinais, c’est tout. » 

Les doigts du Cancer rejoignirent les siens, et le capricorne en argent s’entrechoqua avec l’alliance lorsqu’ils s’entrecroisèrent. 

« Salieri, c’est plus court.

— Gutierrez-Tejero, c’est plus couleur locale.

— La maison n’est pas en Espagne.

— Elle n’est pas en Italie non plus.

— Mais presque. » 

De sa main libre, Shura alla chercher le visage du Cancer à côté de lui et ils s’embrassèrent avec une tendresse qui résonna dans les mots de l’Espagnol murmurés tout contre ses lèvres : 

« Je ne t’obligerai jamais à rien, Angelo. On fera comme tu voudras.

— Ne me tente pas. » 

L’Italien avait pris la main de l’autre homme pour déposer un baiser dans sa paume. Partir. Ne pas se retourner. S’aimer. Et se faire oublier. Plus de compte à rendre ni de contrainte, rien qui pût se mettre en travers d’eux. Il n’était cependant pas encore temps pour ce qu’il voulait vraiment. _Bientôt_ , se promit-il. 

Alors en attendant… 

« Debout. » 

Il s’était levé et tendait la main à son ami, son amant, son compagnon, son mari, qui s’en saisit. 

_Ma_ _vie_. 

« On a un mariage à consommer. » 

 

 **FIN**

(enfin… pas tout à fait) 

 

Angelo ouvrit les yeux sur la nuit et sur le réveil, qui affichait deux heures et quarante et une minutes impitoyables. 

Le choc métallique qui l’avait sorti de son sommeil résonna de nouveau dans l’appartement silencieux par ailleurs, avant d’être suivi de répliques plus assourdies mais que seul un mort n’aurait pas pu entendre. Et encore. 

Maugréant, il se redressa d’abord assis sur le rebord du matelas, ses pieds nus sur le parquet froid, avant de se lever en emportant la couette drapée autour de ses épaules en direction de la cuisine. 

« Tu fous quoi, bordel ? » 

Pas de réponse. 

Il lui fallut contourner l’îlot central pour trouver Shura – ou plus exactement son dos– accroupi devant un tas hétéroclite constitué de bouteilles de bière vides, de serviettes jetables, de cartons et de papiers ainsi que d’autres objets non identifiés ou non identifiables du point de vue de l’Italien au nez plissé. 

La tête du Capricorne finit par pivoter dans sa direction. Il gratifia Angelo, bras ballants sous sa couette, d’un long regard avant de reporter son attention sur la poubelle dans laquelle il fourrageait. Et dont il sortit encore trois boîtes de conserve vides pour les remiser avec le reste. 

« T’es pas sérieux, rassure-moi ? » 

La voix du Cancer, plus que jamais éraillée par son réveil brutal tomba à plat entre eux, jusqu’à ce que Shura se retournât de nouveau vers lui. Lentement. 

Et vociférât : 

« C’est _mon_ pyjama ! »

 

[1] La totalité du discours de l’officier de l’état civil retranscrit ici est issu de ma traduction personnelle.

[2] “Tu es libre – je t’aime”

[3] “Seulement pour toi – je t’aime”

[4] Référence au chapitre 29 – partie I de ma fic « Une deuxième chance ».

[5] Référence aux chapitres 9 et 10 de ma fic « Fragments ». Ceux qui ont lu Fragments auront reconnu la demoiselle, j’espère !


End file.
